


...And then it all just becomes a mess

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Feels, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: So now they're back in the future, Bart is with them and he couldn't be happier.Talia just won't leave her little bird alone, however.





	1. Chapter 1

Cassie clutched onto her boyfriend as the flash of light disappeared and they were suddenly facing their actual parents.

“Mom!” the Wayne twins gasped and raced forward, hugging their mom closely.

Melody hugged them both tightly. “Welcome home, my darlings,” she murmured.

“You’re… You’re…” Evie choked on her words.

“I’m here,” she chuckled softly. 

“How?”

“I got a little warning ahead of time,” Melody answered. The twins looked at each other and then just… Started laughing hysterically. They couldn't even begin to process their emotions.

“It’s good to be back.” Jason stretched happily.

“It’s good to have you back,” Roy said, hugging him tightly.

“Si, mi amor.” Jason kissed him. Roy smiled at him before turning to gather all three of his kids into a tight hug.

“Hey Dad…” All three smiled and hugged back, Cassie just slightly tighter than the other two.

“I’ve missed you all so damn much,” Roy muttered. They broke the hug and Cassie smiled sadly.

“I did too…” Cassie rubbed the back of her neck. Everyone soon greeted their family as well. The twins, and the majority of the kids that had been in the past, but mostly the twins were still completely shell shocked that Melody was alive.

“I guess we totally crashed the mode,” Bart joked, everyone else groaned.

“Bart, no, stop,” Cassie sighed and shook her head, smiling at her boyfriend.

“He doesn’t have a off switch, remember?” Quinn muttered.

“He does, but it’s not one I can show you,” Cassie muttered back.

“There are children present.” Quinn gave a scandalised gasp and covered Pandora’s ears.

“I’m 10,” Pandora grumbled.

“Deal.” Cassie giggled.

Quinn laughed and hugged Pandora tightly. “You’re still my baby sis.”

“Anyway.” Cassie turned to Riley and Aloysia. “We have patrol tonight.”

“What? Come on, we just got home!” Riley complained.

Cassie gave her a look. “And no one’s probably patrolled Arkham since we left.”

“It hasn’t exploded yet,” Harleen stated. “Everyone’s been really quiet lately.”

“Besides we still have to talk about you putting on suits.” Dick crossed his arms.

“I’m 34,  so I’m too old for this conversation,” Lian said, backing away from the four BatBoys, all of whom were scowling.

“Yeah, I'm Sparrow, bye.” Cassie waved and turned to leave.

“Not so quick,” Roy said, his hand shooting out to grab the back of her shirt. “Sit.”

“I’m good, there’s nothing to discuss.” Cassie tensed, barely keeping herself from automatically throwing him off of her. Old habits from her League days died hard. “And I won't speak for the others or force them to do anything, but if they want to continue to be heroes they can. Or not. It’s their choice to make.” the jabs at the adults, minus Lian and Babs, were obvious.

“Like hell!” Dick yelled. “You’re children! You all did a good job while we were gone, but we’re back now and there is absolutely no excuse for you to be putting yourselves in danger!”

“Isn’t there?” Cassie turned, eyes flashing with her power as she crossed her arms. “I’m not a child, I haven’t been a child since before my League days. I haven't been a child since I saw the crime in Arkham and decided to actually do something about it! I haven’t been a child sense before you all disappeared!

“Yes, we’re young and yes, we’re not as experienced as you, but we also did a good job taking care of the world on top of looking for you and keeping up with our civilian lives! You were 9 when you got into this life, that’s younger than any of us!

“We’re not stupid, we wouldn't let anyone younger than 14 be a hero, Caleb is the exception because he was chosen by Hal’s ring to be its new bearer. You think we’re not terrified? That we don’t get scared? Because we do! But we also refused to stand by and let evil have its fun, we refuse to stand by and let the world crumble or give up on you! Dammit, even if you want to try and stop me, don’t stop the others, they deserve to make the same choices you all did when you decided to become heroes. Young Justice was formed out of young heroes so they could train and get out into the world WITH YOUR SUPPORT!” Cassie glared, then took a step back. “So yes, I'm going to continue to be Sparrow, and you can’t stop me, no one but I can make that decision for me. I’m done with other people telling me what to do ‘for my own good’ I'm done with people deciding things for me, I'm done being powerless in my own life. I am making my own choices from now on. I’m doing this with or without your support.”

Dick looked like he was about to respond, very angry with her, before Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and sent him calm emotions. She then turned to the kids. “I think I speak for everyone here when I say that the last thing we wanted was for you children to have to live the lives we all led. But, that being said, things changed two years ago. Those under 18 need to discuss options calmly with your respective parents. Those older than 18…” She paused and sighed, not looking happy with what she was about to say. “You’re adults now. As much as I, and everyone here wants to protect you, you’re adults and need to learn how to protect yourselves.”

Cassie relaxed and nodded, calming herself down. “Thank you, Aunt Raven… Like I said, it’s their own choice but I for one look forward to working with you in the field.”

“Already Impulse,” Bart rose his hand with a grin. “Will continue.”

“As I said, that is a conversation for you and your parents or guardians. Right now, let’s all just be happy to have our children home,” Raven sighed. Everyone else agreed and they went up to the manor proper. Raven stayed behind for a moment, needing to sort everyone’s emotions out in her head before the overwhelmed her, before following everyone upstairs.

-

“So what does everyone want to eat?” Jason asked, trying to cut through the tension.

“Anything made by you,” Roy murmured, glancing between his three kids. Jason chuckled and started getting out several ingredients. Everyone slowly gathered around.

“Uncle Jay’s cooking?” little Levi asked with wide eyes.

“Si, Levi.” Jason smiled over at his nephew.

Levi beamed. “Mama, uncle Jay is cooking!”

“Yeah?” Stephanie chuckled and ruffled Levi’s hair. Levi smiled brightly at her and nodded.

“Jaybird is the best cook, culinary school paid off,” Babs laughed.

“It certainly did, but he was awesome before,” Roy hummed.

“We get his food all the time,” Nikolas bragged.

“And you’re about to get punched in the face all the time,” Quinn muttered.

“Quinn!” Dick scolded. Quinn looked at him in faux-innocence.

Dick rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

“You could always go to his cafe/bookstore,” Nikolas hummed. 

“Man, you’re so lucky.” Spencer beamed.

“I mean…” Nikolas felt his face flush. “You’re welcome to come over whenever…”

Lian rose an eyebrow at her younger brother. Nikolas ignored her.

“Play nice.” Jason chastised.

“I didn’t say anything!” Lian huffed.

“You were thinking it.”

“You can’t read thoughts!”

“No, but my son is obvious and I know how much you and Cassie love to tease him.”

“Dad!” Nickolas covered his face.

“Lies,” Lian hummed.

“True.” Cassie shrugged, speaking up for the first time since her ‘little’ speech. “Anyway, we gotta remember to get me estrogen pills in this time.”

“I’ll help you there, dear,” Harleen told her.

“Thanks, Aunt Harleen.” Casssie smiled over at her.

“Of course,” she hummed and smiled. Jason finished cooking an everyone quickly grabbed a serving.

“So, kids, catch us up,” Selina hummed once everyone was about halfway through the meal.

“Where do we even begin?” Nikolas sighed.

“I mean really?” Riley giggled.

“Someone called me a Gypsy and Dick punched them, it was awesome.” Helena hummed.

Dick frowned. “I kind of remember that.”

“Agreed, that was awesome, the look on Grandma Karen’s face!” Evie snickered.

“Uncle Dick broke her nose.” Jacob added with a grin.

“I still stand by my statement that I made it look better,” Dick said quietly.

“You really did.” Helena nodded in agreement with a smile.

Dick smiled softly and pulled Helena in for a one armed hug. “No one calls my baby names.”

“Especially not that slur.” Quinn nodded in agreement.

“If I were there I would’ve blasted her with a Starbolt,” Cassie added

Dick hummed and kissed Helena’s temple. “ **I love you, princess** .”

“ **Love you too dad** .” Helena smiled and hugged him.

“Lunch is ready,” Jason told everybody. They all soon grabbed plates and sat down, starting to eat. Cassie remained silent amongst the chatter, mostly picking at her food and frowning to herself.

“What’s wrong, mija?” Jason asked her.

Cassie glanced over, then sighed. “Just… hoping my future and fate isn’t decided, I guess? I don’t… Really don’t know how to explain everything I'm feeling, it’s weird…” She still wasn’t used to feeling her emotions like a normal person again. After the… Conversation down in the batcave she also felt… Well… Like maybe her life would have been better if they hadn't found their families, not that she’d ever say that out loud.

Jason nodded slowly. “Well, if you figure it out and wanna talk, I’m here.”

Cassie paused, then sighed. “I… Do want to talk but talking about everything I’m feeling is hard, so I’ll show you, after we eat I mean.”

Jason nodded. “Alright.” Cassie did her best to give a reassuring smile as she slowly went back to eating.

-

Cassie took a deep breath as she fished out a key from a hidden compartment in her desk drawer. “I never actually lost this key or didn’t know where it was,” she said after a few minutes. She went over to the foot of her bed where an ancient looking chest stood, and unlocked it, opening the lid. “I… Kept all my stuff, weapons, uniform, journals and other such mementos, from the League of Shadows in here.”

Jason nodded slowly.

“I haven't been able to look at them for a while, actually.” She laughed humorlessly. “This is everything I had hidden from everyone, where most of my scars came from… You realize why I'm showing you this right?” she pulled out her League uniform and gently placed it on her bed with care. “It’s because I want at least one person to know the lengths I went to for this family, for all of us. Everything I trained for, everything I fight for, it’s not some noble purpose or for Justice, it’s always been for my family, my blood.” She turned to her papi. “I’m worried that maybe that’s not a good enough reason to keep fighting, to keep being Sparrow.

“It was my name in the League, what they called me constantly. It was basically my name, my identity. I tried to turn it into… Something different I guess. I’m still a killer though, still can't get rid of all the things Talia put into my head. I'm terrified of what I’ve become and that I can’t change, terrified I'm going to get everyone killed, terrified that what happened to Jacob will happen again. 

“For them, I try and be strong, confident as a leader and as a hero, but it’s hard, so, so hard...”

Jason sighed heavily and sat on the edge of her bed. “C’mere, mija,” he murmured, holding a hand out to her. Cassie took the hand and sat next to him, looking away from her old uniform.

“Si Papi?” It was like she was a little kid again, scared and confused.

Jason pulled her in close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re a good leader, mija. And as much as I hate you being in danger and being a hero, I am proud of how you’ve managed to wrangle those kids into a functional team. As a parent… The one thing we want is for our children to be safe. And we’ll do anything we can to be sure that you are. It’s why none of us want you kids in this life. We know how hard it was, and we fight so that you don’t have to.”

Cassie wiped her eyes and hugged him close. “I know Papi. I still stand by my words, in the cave. It should be their choice. I’ve had too many ripped from me to change my opinion on that, but a part of me wishes they choose not to continue to be heroes. I love them all, and love working with them as a team, but I’m also so scared for them and what could happen. I could only train them and prepare them so much.”

Jason nodded and sighed softly. “I’ll talk to my brothers about continuing to train you kids. If we can’t stop you, we can at least make sure you’re ready for anything.”

Cassie nodded and smiled, hugging him for a few more minutes before pulling away. “I have an idea for a new uniform as well…” She glanced at her League suit. “I’ll have to make adjustments though to make it look like how I want.”

“Yeah?” Jason hummed, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Remember Aunt Steph’s old Spoiler suit? I’m thinking something like that, but with my League colors, or maybe gold or red where hers was purple, haven’t really decided yet.”

“Th _ e  _ red would look cool,” Jason chuckled.

“Yeah? I think so too.” Cassie chuckled and smiled, hugging him again “Thank you…”

Jason hugged her back tightly. “Course, mija.”

Cassie pulled away and got up, making sure everything but her old League uniform was back in her chest before relocking it and hiding the key. “Dad’s probably not going to be happy… I wonder how Kori will take it?”

“I’m sure she’ll just be happy that you’re happy. That’s actually another thing that changed with our trip to the past. Kori is apparently still in a relationship with Roy and I.”

“I figured.” Cassie chuckled. “It’s still weird for me to think of her as mom though.”

Jason chuckled. “She’s hot though,” he hummed with a cheeky grin.

“Totally a MILF,” Cassie deadpanned. “Not like this is my mother or anything, papi.”

Jason laughed and ruffled her hair. “Payback for your boyfriend.”

“Not my fault he has no filter.” Cassie pouted but laughed as well, folding her uniform and putting her boots on top and carrying it as they left the room. Hey, she changed Sparrow into a hero, might as well turn this part of her history into the uniform for said hero. “Uncle Dick is going to kill you for supporting us.”

“So is Roy,” Jason sighed. 

“He’ll come around.” Cassie murmured softly.

“Before or after my funeral, do you think?”

Cassie laughed. ”Don’t worry, I'll protect you,” she teased.

Jason chuckled.

-

“Where’d you two go off to?” Kori asked with a smile.

“Just up to Cassie’s room,” Jason answered, kissing her cheek in greeting. Cassie paused briefly, before shaking her head. This was going to be weird.

“I need a drink,” Lian muttered under her breath. This would take some time to get used to.

“Here,” Roy hummed, giving her a cup of coffee.

“Not what I mean but works.” Lian shrugged and sipped her coffee.

“I know what you meant,” Roy chuckled. Lian pouted but chuckled as well.

Roy ruffled her hair and moved over to kiss Kori lightly. “Hey, Princess.”

“Hey Roy.” Kori giggled and smiled. Nikolas and Lian, the two kids aware that they got together during Cassie’s two years of being gone, didn’t really react, used to the three. Cassie had to keep in mind what Jason said, that technically in this timeline they were always together.

“Hey Jay, hey Cassie. Where’d you two vanish off to?” Roy asked.

“At least it wasn't two years this time,” Cassie joked. “Just to my room to grab this.” She gestured to her old uniform in her arms.

Roy swallowed and nodded. “Thankfully it was only twenty minutes,” he joked back weakly.

Cassie nodded. “I'm going to alter it to be my new suit, can’t wear jeans and a jacket forever.”

“Ooh, how will you alter it?” Kori asked curiously.

“I'm thinking something similar to Aunt Steph’s old Spoiler costume.” Cassie beamed. “Sparrow is getting some new duds!”

Jason smiled sadly at that. Roy went rigid.

Unaware of her dad’s emotions, Cassie continued. “Riley is thinking of getting a suit for Wild Card as well, I'm going to help her with it. I did everyone’s alterations for their suits and stuff, maybe they’ll want new suits, or not, but I think it’ll be fun to see what they have in mind!” Cassie had clearly been hanging around the speedsters too much.

Kori rubbed Roy’s arm gently. “Well, if you want help with any of it, I’d love to, dear,” she said with a warm smile.

“That'd be great.” Cassie nodded with a smile, putting the uniform down. “Oh! I should go get my sketch book!” She took to drawing after she figured writing wasn’t really helping with her stress and trauma, so she just started doodling and it soon turned into a hobby.

“So you’re just letting her do this?” Roy asked after she left the room.

“She’s 18, Roy. We can’t really stop her. Besides… After what she had to do with the League… This is how she’s redeeming herself,” Jason told his husband softly.

“I don’t like this,” Roy sighed, crossing his arms “I really don’t… And she has nothing to redeem, not really. She was young…” Way too young to ever need to even do something like that.

“It’s what she wants to do though,” Kori spoke up softly. “This is Cassie we’re talking about, she’s stubborn, and obviously was doing this anyway.”

“She feels like she has to redeem herself,” Jason sighed, pulling Roy in for a hug. “Those people… They do things to your head. I don’t like her being out there either, but she’s made her choice, and I’m going to make sure that she knows enough so that she’s less likely to get hurt.”

“Besides she’s not alone, I doubt any of us will willingly give hero work up.” Nikolas spoke up.

“I'll be right by her side,” Lian promised her father. “Besides she, Bart, Riley, and Aloysia were the most prepared out of all of us, and she the most trained and experienced.”

“...” Roy sighed. “Fine, but it doesn’t mean I like it…” He looked over as Cassie reentered the room, flipping through a sketchbook. 

“I know I have the design in here somewhere… Hah!” She showed them a picture very similar to the original Spoiler outfit, the one that only covered the lower half of the face, with different notes for changes and colors. “Here!”

“Looks awesome, sis!” Nikolas said with a grin.

“Thanks! You should see the other outfit ideas I have.” Cassie beamed, soaking up the praise.

“Who else have you designed for?” Kori asked curiously.

“Pretty much everyone, Clarice actually asked me to redesign her outfit to be more her, and of course I had to remove the skirt, Clarice  _ hates  _ skirts.” Cassie hummed. “Oh! I even made some redesigns for Lian and Niki! Oh! Um, if you're going to remain heroes that is?” She turned to her siblings, who both nodded.

“I didn’t learn how to shoot for nothing,” Lian laughed.

“Damn Queen…” Roy muttered. He wanted to have at least been able to teach Lian.

“He only taught me the basics, dad. You can teach me trick shots and all that cool stuff I’ve seen you do,” Lian placated.

“Fine..” Roy huffed “I'm still not happy though.” he hated his former father figure.

“So you’re going to let me be a hero?” Cassie asked hopefully. For all her talk she did live at home at the moment and she was really worried.

Roy sighed and nodded reluctantly. “Yes, but I don’t like it.” Cassie hugged him, smiling. Roy hugged her back and kissed her temple.

-

Helena fidgeted as she approached her parents. Out of everyone, her dad was the most strongly against them becoming heroes. “Um… Can I talk to you guys?”

“Of course, dear. Tea?” Raven hummed, looking up from her own cup of tea and using her powers to lift the teapot.

“Yes, thank you…” If worse comes to worse, she could always live with her sister. Helena took a deep breath as she said, “I want to continue being a hero.”

Raven poured Helena a cup of tea, not saying anything as she did.

Dick, however, didn’t stay silent. “Over my dead body. You’re still a child,” he said, frowning deeply. “You’re only 16, you shouldn’t be doing something so needlessly dangerous.”

“Richard,” Raven said quietly, levelling her husband with an unimpressed look. “Sit down, Helena. Please,” she added to her daughter, giving her the cup of tea.

“Thank you.” Helena took a deep breath, taking a sip from her tea. Two years ago, the lights would have been going crazy. Now though, they weren’t affected at all. “I want to keep being a hero, dad. I love doing hero work and helping others. Yes, it’s risky, I get that, and I understand your feelings and wanting to protect me, but I’m not a little girl anymore… My confidence has gone way up in these past couple years, as well as my control and what I can do.” She looked between her parents, summoning up that confidence and courage as she continued. “So… I want to continue being a hero, I want to help others feel as confident as it’s made me feel, I want to help people like you do.”

Raven held her hand up to silence Dick’s protests as she considered her daughter for a while, before putting her cup down on the table with a sigh. “I don’t agree with this, but I can see how much this has helped with your confidence and your abilities. If this is what makes you happy, then… I will support you,” she said quietly. Helena placed her own teacup down and hugged her mother, smiling and crying happy tears.

“Thank you…” she murmured.

“Guess I’ve been overruled,” Dick huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, looking very unhappy before he sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I just want you to be safe, Lena… Your mother and I have seen all manner of things, and we never wanted that for you girls…”

“I know, dad…” Helena smiled sadly and broke the hug with her mother, fully addressing Dick. “Like I said, I understand. I’ve seen a lot just in these past two years. This life will be hard, and I will need more training. I’ll never deny that, but I’ve never felt better about my abilities or able to use them like I have, and besides, I’ve always loved helping others. This is just my way of doing that.”

“Couldn’t you volunteer at an animal shelter or something like other kids your age?” Dick asked with a small but teasing grin.

“I’m literally a demon child,” Helena joked back. “So no church gatherings for me,” she laughed and shook her head, smiling and hugging Dick. “Thank you… This means more to me than you know…”

Dick sighed and hugged her back tightly. “ **I still don’t like this** ,” he mumbled.

“ **I'm not going to force you to like it, but at least you're here to help me, right?”** Helena mumbled back.

“ **I’m here to help** ,” Dick sighed, kissing her temple.

“Dad’s gonna let us continue to be heroes together?” Quinn poked her head into her family's gathering.

“Hello dear. Come, join us,” Raven hummed. 

Quinn nodded and hugged her Father as well before breaking the hug up. “Sweet, I was worried you’d like, not let her, then Helena would have to sneak out and come live with me.”

“Since when have you had your own place?” Dick asked.

“Since two years ago when someone had to watch over Bludhaven,” Quinn quipped.

“I stayed at the manor with Aunt Babs.” Helena shrugged. “Those under 18 and some at 18 did. Spence stayed with her sis in Metropolis though.”

Dick nodded slowly.

“Don’t worry, I found a decent place, and my landlady is super sweet.” Quinn smiled.

“As your father, I will be making sure of that myself.”

“Alright.” Quinn chuckled, she had zero objections. “Place is a mess though.”

“I grew up with Jason, Tim and your uncles Victor and Garfield. And I have three children. Nothing phases me anymore.”

“Just a fair warning.” Quinn shrugged.

“C’mere girls,” Dick hummed. The two quickly hugged their father again, Dick hugging them back tightly.

“We’ll do our best to stay safe,” Helena promised.

“That’s all I ask,” Dick sighed, bringing Raven into the hug as well. “I’m so glad to have my girls home. Once we pick up Pan from ballet, all of us are going out for dinner.”

“Sounds great.” Helena smiled and nodded.

“Anywhere you ladies wanna go in particular?” Dick asked.

“Not really.” Helena chuckled nervously. “I’m just glad to be back.”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I would kill for Mexican,” Quinn hummed.

“Sounds good to me.” Raven nodded. Helena shrugged and nodded, not really seeing any harm in it.

Dick nodded. “Sounds good.”

-

“I just want to make sure you’re sure,” Ryan said. Connor pretended not to hear their kids talking.

“I'm sure, The Ring choose me remember?” Caleb spoke up next.

“We’re not changing our minds either,” the twins piped up. Connor didn’t hear anything for a second, so he assumed Ryan gave a nonverbal reply. A couple minutes later he pretended to be surprised when his kids approached him and Tim.

Tim looked over when he heard the kids, frowning when he saw their determined expressions. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Let them talk.” Connor… Was not used to being the chill, calm one. This was weird.

“Look, we want to be heroes,” Ryan started.

“We want to continue to help people and work alongside you,” Lyssa spoke next.

“And yeah, we want to even train by your side.” Michaela nodded.

“The ring chose me for a reason. I know I’m young, younger than anyone wanted me to be when we started doing this whole thing, but if the ring choose me…” Caleb sighed. “That means there’s something about me that can help others, and I want to be able to be that person.”

“Back me up on this Connor,” Tim said, looking to his husband.

“I'm kind of with the kids on this one, I mean I was technically not even a year old when you all found me.” Connor shrugged. “That’s not to say they will go through very intense training.”

Ryan chuckled. “Besides, what’s Gotham without Batman, dad?”

“I’m sure Damian will happily take up the mantle again. You’re all far too young to do this!”

Connor coughed. “You do realize you were 9 when you became Robin? And most of us in young justice were 13 or 14…”

“Do as I say, not as I do,” Tim muttered.

Ryan clenched his fists. “Well, clearly I'm not going to have your support, but I’ll work everything out, Drake.” He turned and walked away. Quinn probably wouldn’t mind if he stayed with her for now… His siblings glanced at their dads before walking out with him.

Tim stared after them, too shocked and hurt to do much else. Connor, likewise was frozen too. He didn’t think they’d actually follow through with what they had planned if they had refused.

“What… They…” Tim stuttered, eyes wide.

“... I half expected it, they're bats after all.” Connor sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Forget that! They’re our kids!”

“Tim…” Connor placed a hand on his shoulder. How did he… Even bring this up? “They had been talking about it, before they approached us. They were going to do this, with or without our support.”

“And you! You let them leave! They’re gone!” Tim yelled, too hurt to really take Connor’s words in. “We only just got them back, and they’re gone, and you l- You let them leave!” He broke off with a choked off sob.

-

Clarice and Spencer, meanwhile, were approaching Jon and Clark.

“Can we talk, daddy?” Spencer asked.

“Want me to pretend I don’t have super hearing?” Jon asked with a smile.

“Um… Yes please?”

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” Jon asked, tilting his head.

“We want to continue to be super, to be heroes,” Clarice spoke up.

Spencer nodded. “We have abilities and we want to continue to help people,” she said.

Jon nodded and sighed. “I figured, it’s the Kent gene, I swear…”

Spencer’s eyes widened. “Really?” she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Not like I can reasonably stop you,” Jon chuckled.

“Thanks.” Clarice smiled softly.

“You’ll have to think on names though,” Clark spoke up. “Keep in mind I'm not exactly happy… But that doesn’t mean we should let you out on your own.”

“Superwoman doesn't conflict, but yeah, there can’t be two Supergirls.” Clarice bumped shoulders with her sister.

“Well… What about Supernova?” Spencer suggested shyly. There was a pause.

“It… Actually works.” Clarice nodded. “Especially since you got heat vision.”

Spencer beamed. “What do you think daddy, grandpa Clark?”

“I like it.” Jon nodded and hugged her.

“I think if you like it, it’s perfect.” Clark nodded.

Spencer smiled and hugged Jon back tightly. “Where’s mum?”

“She wanted to be here, but she got called off by your great uncle to Mars,” Jon explained.

Spencer and Clarice both nodded. 

“Kinda wish I got her shapeshifting or mental abilities,” Clarice mused.

“Same.” Spencer giggled. “So, we’re okay to continue?”

“Go for it, we’re going to train you though, you’re not exactly invulnerable.”

Spencer squealed in excitement and hugged both Jon and Clark tightly. Clarice laughed and joined the hug as well.

-

Riley wasn’t scared, their parents helped them become vigilantes after all. This was more just a formality.

“You ready?” Aloysia asked.

“Born.” Riley messed with her eyepatch and nodded.

Aloysia smiled and nodded. The two entered the small apartment the family of four all shared.

“Hi girlies,” Harley greeted cheerfully.

“Hi mama!” Riley hugged her. “Since it’s agreed we have ta ask ya to be vigilantes still, I’m good right?”

“Hm… I dunno… What do you think, Red?” Harley called.

“We trained them, it would be a waste if we didn’t let them,” Pamela called back from their bedroom.

Harley giggled. “True. Kay, girlie.” Riley hugged and nodded. She messed with her eyepatch again then froze and went to the nearest mirror, taking it off.

“My… Where’d ma scar go?” 

“Your scar is gone?” Aloysia asked, shocked.

“What scar?” Pamela and Harley asked at the same time as Aloysia went over, inspecting Riley’s eye.

“Wait, the scar J gave ya that I saw when ya came to the past?” Harley asked, realising what the girls were talking about seconds after.

“Yeah!” Riley turned, eyes wide. Where the ‘J’ scar used to be she had an actual eyebrow and smooth, unscared skin.

“I promised ya girlie. No one hurts my baby,” Harley hummed. “The day he raised a hand at ya is the day I took you and ran. Red, Selina and I killed him maybe a month later. Woulda been sooner but he was a slippery bastard.”

Riley nodded in shock as she felt over the smooth skin, before putting her eyepatch back on. “Even if there’s no scar there, doesn’t mean I want to look at that eye.” she explained to her family's questioning looks.

Harley smiled and hugged Riley. Riley hugged back, smiling as well. Aloysia smiled as Red came into the room, wearing a killer red dress.

“Do I want to know?” she asked Aloysia.

“Mm, looking good Red!” Harley purred.

“Behave,” Pamela chuckled. “I have a banquet to go to tonight. I’d stay if I could…”

Harley nodded and pulled away from Riley to kiss Pamela. “Have fun.”

“I'll try.” Pamela sighed and kissed her gently, hugging both her kids and kissing their foreheads before leaving.

Harley watched her go.

“So… Family night?” Riley suggested.

Harley beamed and nodded. “Sounds perfect!”

“I like the idea, ” Aloysia chuckled.

“Alright, you girls pick a movie, I’ll order some takeout.”

The two nodded and immediately went to find a movie to rent.

-

Jacob squeezed his sister’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s fine, I’m sure Dad and mom will let us continue this!”

“What if they don't?” Evie asked. “I don’t know if I can do without being a hero anymore…”

“We’ll figure it out, sneak out if we really have too,” Jacob promised. They two slowly entered their parent's bedroom in the manor.

Evie knocked on the door. “Daddy? Mama?”

“Come in, dear.” their mother spoke up and the two entered the room.

“Can we talk? About… About us being heroes?”

Damian sighed and gestured for them to enter the room. “I figured this conversation would happen soon enough…”

Evie went straight to Melody’s side, hugging her mother tightly. Melody hugged back, smiling sadly.

“Your father and I were talking about it… And I don’t really want to let you be heroes…” She raised her hand for silence when Jacob was about to speak. “But we can’t exactly stop you can we?”

“So… We can continue?” Evie asked hopefully. Damian sighed and nodded.

“Before you celebrate you’ll be going through  A LOT of training you two,” he spoke up. “And you won’t be allowed to patrol alone.”

“We always patrol together,” Jacob said with a shrug.

“I mean you won’t be able to patrol without an older more experienced hero,” Damian elaborated.

Evie looked at her father. “Like you?”

“Technically a villain, but yes.” Damian chuckled. “But not just me, don’t worry you’ll be able to patrol with your team as well. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Evie nodded and hugged Damian. “Okay, daddy.”

-

Several nights later, Cassie was working on her new uniform when someone knocked on her bedroom door. “It’s not locked!” She turned and smiled when her guest came in. “Oh, hi uncle Clark.”

“Hello Cassie. You have some time to talk?”

“Yeah! Just working a bit on my new suit.” Cassie turned away from her work bench, which had all her sewing supplies on it. “What brings ya to Crime Alley?” she joked. She didn’t have a sewing set in her room at the manor, but she figured it was just a matter of time before someone gifted her a second one. This was the Wayne family after all.

“I came to speak with you about Sparrow.”

“Okay…?” Cassie remained cautious, though she knew he was probably the most accepting out of everyone. All the kids still refused to tell Tim where his kids had hauled up (it was one of her dad’s old safehouses, not that she’d say anything) but still…

“Before everyone vanished, we had received word of a new hero doing good in Gotham. A… Sparrow. The League was planning on sending someone to speaking with the Sparrow, with you.”

“Whoa, really?” Cassie asked, eyes wide in shock. That… Was not something she was expecting.

Clark nodded. “Really.”

“Holy…” Cassie didn’t know what her past self would have said, to be honest, or how that would have worked out with her keeping her identity a secret.

“With all things considered now, we will have to talk further on it, but I wanted to let you know what was going on before everything.”

Cassie nodded “I understand, thank you.” Cassie hugged Clark. “If it makes it even better, I would totally be honored to be a part of the League, but I'm honored to even be considered.”

He hugged her back gently. “Keep up the good work and you may be invited when you’re a little older.”

“Yeah alright.” she chuckled and smiled, nodding. “Hey, if you guys ever want some gear or a new suit, I’m happy to at least help design it.” As it was, she had way too many suits to make currently, including putting the finishing touches on her own new one.

“Noted,” Clark hummed with a nod. “Oh, and if you see Lyssa, Michaela, Ryan and Caleb, will you let them know their fathers miss them? I was asked quite a few times to pass the message on by Tim.”

Cassie narrowed his eyes but nodded. “I’ll let them know, if I see them.” She’d stop by after she finished her suit. They were all meeting there to work out who was patrolling anyway and so she could show off her new costume.

Clark nodded. “That’s all I ask. Take care of yourself, Cassie,” he said before taking his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know

“Hey guys,” Cassie waved with a hum. She came in through the window, which was basically the door at this point, in her new suit.

“Hey Cassie,” Rosa greeted.

“Nope! This is the new and improved Sparrow!” Cassie chirped with a laughed and pulled down her hood and face mask. “How do I look?”

“Cute kicks,” Quinn chirped hovering beside her best friend. “Looks awesome.”

“Agreed Sis, holy fuck.” Lian grinned and gave her sister a one-armed hug.

“Looking good.” Bart licked his lips and kissed his girlfriend.

“Get a room,” Nikolas huffed, glaring at the Speedster.

“Fuck off.” Cassie broke the kiss and flipped off her brother.

“Hey, I don’t exactly want to see you two make out.”

“We kissed.” Cassie rose a brow.

“And we all know you two have no restraint.” Cassie shrugged, unashamed.

“Oh! Kent-Drakes, your dads miss you and are worried, Uncle Clark told me after he said the League is considering me for membership,” Cassie informed.

“Hold up, they’re what?” Helena gasped.

“They’re considering me for the Justice League.” Cassie beamed. “They were going to have someone approach me before they all disappeared, but now they have to take everything they know and they still have to discuss it. I think it’s a good chance I'll be a part of the League though.”

“That’s wicked, babe!” Bart enthused.

“Holy shit, that’s awesome!” Riley hugged her.

“Thanks, anyway I also have my sketch book, I have a shit ton of ideas.” Cassie grinned.

“Hey, you guys okay?” Quinn asked, noticing that something was up with the Kent-Drakes. Cassie looked over, frowning in concern.

“Nothing… It’s fine,” Ryan reassured with a sigh.

“It’s just… You guys are lucky, your parents actually support you.” Caleb informed.

“Did you give them a chance to talk before running off?” Delaney asked, watching from the edge of the group.

“With how bad dad freaked out? It wouldn't have ended well, anyway…”

Helena rose an eyebrow. “Surely it couldn’t be any worse than daddy’s?”

“Before we even started he was already saying no,” Michela sighed.

“So was daddy,” Helena pointed out.

“Let’s just talk suits and patrol.” Ryan huffed, arms crossed.  Cassie rose a brow but shrugged and everyone sat down on various furniture and as she opened his sketchbook to a blank page.

“Patrols it is.”

“You know what would be awesome?” Quinn hummed a while later. “Pizza.”

“Agreed,” most everyone piped up.

“Who has their phone?” Cassie asked with a stretch. “Or should we send Bart to go get some?”

“Does anyone our age leave the house without a phone these days?” Riley giggled.

“You might have too,” Cassie hummed. “Since my design has a skirt for you.”

“Forget about the designs for now, sis,” Lian sighed and pulled out her phone, quickly calling a pizza place.

Riley shrugged. “I’ll just put my phone in my bra, no biggie.”

Lian hung up and looked at Bart. “Can you grab it in about 15 minutes?” She didn’t want their location out there for Tim to find.

Bart nodded. “Sure thing, boss.” Cassie kissed his cheek and decided to sketch out random doodles to pass the time.

Fifteen minutes later found Bart speeding off to get the pizzas.

“I have the best boyfriend,” Cassie chuckled, putting her sketchbook to the side. She then turned to Jacob. “How’s your love venture going?”

Jacob blushed. “Well, uh…”

“Aw, aren’t you adorable?” Cassie laughed. “What’s the guy’s name? Ned…?” She turned to Evie, who nodded and grinned.

“Why sis?” Jacob covered his blushing face with his hands.

“He’s been doing stunts to try and impress him,” Evie hummed.

“Pretty impressive ones too,” Rosa hummed.

“Stunts someone who’s a spoiled rich kid shouldn't be able to do,” Evie hummed. “Ned’s words.”

“So, we looking at dates in the future?” Kai asked curiously.

“Hm?” Evie looked over.

“Between Jacob and Ned. They’re still just flirting, right?”

“Ah, yeah, or Jacob is trying and failing,” Evie giggled.

“Evie!” Jacob yelped.

“It’s true!” Evie huffed.

Jacob scowled.

“It’s not all bad I’m sure,” Cassie tried to comfort.

“He’s just embarrassed,” Evie chuckled.

“I hate you all so much…” Jacob ducked his head. Ryan did not pity him, and was grateful none of them knew about Amir.

“I love you too,” Evie laughed, hugging Jacob. Jacob grumbled and hugged back. Evie smiled and kissed his temple. Ryan gave Jacob a sympathetic look.

“I have pizza!” Bart announced, skidding to a stop.

“Sweet! We’re setting Jacob up with Ned!” Evie informed.

Bart blinked. “Who?”

“This guy I like at our school.” Jacob sighed.

Bart nodded. “Fair,” he hummed, putting the pizzas down. “Hey beautiful,” he added, kissing Cassie.

“Hey,” Cassie chuckled and kissed him back gently as everyone else quickly grabbed for plates and pizza.

Bart grinned at her. Cassie took out her music player and the two started to listen to music after Bart got them some pizza.

“They’re at it again.” Riley glanced over. “Will they ever not flirt when they see each other?”

“Probably not,” Quinn hummed, smiling at the pair. “I need to get myself my own loveable dork.”

“When do you think they’ll just tie the knot and get married?” Riley hummed.

Quinn shrugged. “Who knows.”

“They totally should just get married, they’re perfect for each other,” Lyssa hummed.

“I think they’re both still too young for that just yet,” Lian hummed.

“Still.” Michaela shrugged.

“Well, I’m gonna head home. I’ve gotta get up early to take Pan to gymnastics,” Helena hummed.

“Alright, who wants to patrol tonight?” Cassie asked the group. She looked around and was unaware of what they had been talking about.

“I will,” Lian hummed, getting to her feet.

“I’ll join ya,” Quinn said, stretching lazily.

“Sure!” The Wayne twins stood up excitedly.

“Four should be enough,” Lian hummed.

“Alright, date night then, Bart?” Cassie looked to her boyfriend.

“Score!” Bart cheered. Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Sounds good.” Ryan nodded, stretching. “My siblings and I still have some unpacking to do.”

Clarice looked at Aloysia. “Yours or mine?”

“Mine’s closer.” Aloysia smiled.

“God, I need to get laid,” Lian muttered, glaring a little at the couples.


	3. Chapter 3

“So they’re all in here?” Tim asked Cassie, who nodded.

“If they ask, it wasn’t me, you two.” Cassie left then with a hand wave.

Tim looked at Connor. It had now been two weeks since the kids had left, and Tim had gotten even less sleep than usual, spending all his time looking for his kids or worrying.

“Remember, be calm and hear them out, I don’t like this either but…” Connor sighed and ran a hand through his hair as they entered with the key Cassie gave to him.

Tim nodded and swallowed thickly. “I just want them home.”

“Me too…” Connor murmured as they entered, eventually entering the main room. Lyssa froze in whatever she was doing and raced off to tell her siblings.

Tim looked around silently, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets. Connor pulled him close as their kids soon all came out with Lyssa.

“Hello kids,” Connor murmured.

“What do you want?” Ryan asked harshly. Tim flinched at the tone, looking away from the kids. This wasn't… This wasn’t…. Tim trembled a bit more, not due to his lack of sleep this time.

“We want you kids to come home,” Connor said, squeezing Tim’s arm gently.

“Yeah, and give up being heroes too, I bet,” Caleb muttered.

“As if we could stop you kids even if we wanted to,” Connor sighed. Tim bit his cheek, not really able to bring himself to talk as he tried to calm down.

“Exactly.” Ryan crossed his arms.

“Look, we just want you to come home. Where you belong,” Connor sighed tiredly. “We’ve been so worried…” Tim nodded jerkily at that.

“We just want to be heroes! To help people!” Ryan exclaimed, getting a bit louder than anyone in the family would normally by accident. “We love you guys but, dammit! Let us do this, please!” His voice just kept getting higher in his emotions as he finally allowed himself to be upset. “Just let us do this! Dammit, I know you’re just trying to protect us or whatever, but we want to do this! Why can’t you see that!”

The louder Ryan got, the more Tim seemed to shake and draw in on himself. Connor wisely stepped back from his husband, knowing better than to touch him. “Ryan, lower your voice,” he said lowly. Ryan paused, eyes widening.

“I… Shit, sorry dad…” Ryan murmured gently, guilt seeping into him.

“What’s happening?” Lyssa asked with a frown. Michaela automatically went to place a hand on her father's shoulder to try and help calm him down.

Tim jerked away, eyes wide in panic and glossed over with bad memories. “No! Don’t touch me!” he cried out.

Connor stepped forward. “Tim, you’re okay, you’re safe,” he said. “He’s dead, he can’t hurt you again.”

“I-I….” Tim clutched his head and closed his eyes, trembling.

“Dad was abused before Grandpa Bruce adopted him,” Ryan murmured to the other kids, trying not to trigger his father more.

“And by Joker,” Connor added quietly, taking another step closer but not touching Tim yet. “Look at me, Tim, you’re safe. I promised I’d protect you no matter what, remember? I promise you’re safe.” After several minutes, they eventually calmed Tim down, who almost immediately fell asleep.

Connor was holding Tim by that point, and he looked to the kids tiredly. “I’m sorry. He’s not been this bad since Ryan was young.”

Ryan nodded with a sigh. “We can talk later…” He turned to everyone else. “Let's go home.”

“Will daddy be okay?” Lyssa asked with wide eyes.

“He will be, my fault.” Ryan winced.

“It’s not your fault, Ryan. He was already on edge before we got here,” Connor comforted gently. “Let’s just go home so I can get this one in bed for the first time in… A while.” The kids all nodded, following him out, Ryan still  feeling extremely guilty for what happened.

When they got home, Connor took Tim up to bed before joining the kids in the living room.

“You sure he’ll be okay?” Caleb bit his cheek.

Connor nodded. “He will be. He’s strong. I’m more worried about you four right now.”

“We’re a lot better than him right now, Lian and everyone had been helping us,” Ryan explained. “Speaking of, how did you even find us?”

“I’m not allowed to say, which probably answers your question anyway,” Connor sighed, sitting down. “I’m glad you’re okay… Tim and I have been so worried since you all ran away.”

“Cassie,” they all said together, more amused than anything as they sat down as well.

“Sorry…” Ryan winced.

“You’re home now. That’s what matters,” Connor said. They all nodded. They fell into silence, none of them sure what to say.

“Your uncles have set up a training schedule that I want you four to check out, since I can’t convince you from doing this.”

“We will.” Ryan nodded. He’d never deny they were a long ways away from being experts. Cassie and Babs could only teach and train them so much themselves.

Connor nodded and sighed. “That’s it then.” The kids all hugged him before going to their rooms. Only Ryan stayed behind.

“Thank you… They won’t admit it, but they were homesick.”

“I’m sure they weren’t the only ones.”

Ryan smiled and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, well…”

“Next time, don’t storm off before we have a chance to talk?”

“No promises,” Ryan laughed humorlessly. “I get it from the batside,” he joked.

“Believe me, your father is worse.”

“Yeah?” Ryan rose a brow.

Conner nodded. “Yeah.” They talked for several minutes before Ryan went off to bed.

With the kids all in bed, Connor went up to check on Tim.

Tim was still asleep, but his eyes opened and he looked towards the door as Connor walked in.

“Hi,” Connor greeted lowly.

“Hi…” Tim murmured and curled back up under the blankets, assessing that Connor wasn’t a threat.

“You know where you are?” Connor asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Tim.

“I’m… At home, with my husband…?” Tim blinked in confusion then frowned. “Yeah… I’m an adult now…”

Connor nodded and smiled a little. “What’s the last thing you remember? And do you know who I am?”

“We were… Arguing.. Our kids… OH MY GOD, OUR KIDS!” Tim shot up. “Connor, are they okay? Are they hurt?”

Connor held his hands out and gently nudged Tim’s shoulders to convince him to lie back down. “They’re okay, they’re home now. You need to rest.”

Tim reluctantly laid back down, grabbing Connor’s hand. “Are they… Are they really home?”

Connor nodded. “They’re all in bed. I can hear all four of their heartbeats.”

Tim nodded, eyes drooping as he fought sleep.

“Go back to sleep, Tim. They’ll be here when you wake.”

Tim mumbled an argument but was already falling asleep.

Connor got up and changed for bed before getting into bed beside his husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie looked around before entering the once-occupied safe house she had let Ryan and his siblings stay at. She got into her old League uniform and started up her laptop. “It’s Sparrow.”

“Is it done?”

“Yes, further instructions?”

“Not yet. I will inform you of the next stage as it becomes relevant.” 

“Of course, Talia.” Cassie nodded as the screen turned black. She heard noise and cursed as she quickly changed into civilian clothing and made it to look like she was just working on some suit designs.

“Any further instructions?” Quinn spoke from the rafters where she knew Cassie couldn’t reach her. “You’re still working for her?”

“Of course not.” Cassie internally cursed. “But do you really think she’d let me leave if she thought I wasn’t?”

Quinn narrowed her eyes. “What is done, Cassie? What are you hiding from your family?”

“Something you guys would have done anyway, make sure you stayed heroes.” Cassie rolled her eyes, but guilt weighed heavily on her heart. How would Quinn react?. “I think Talia is onto me though, it's not like her to not give the next step right away…” And that above all other things worried Cassie.

“How long have you been lying to us all?” Quinn demanded.

“I'm not lying!” Cassie yelled back.  _ Yes you are _ a familiar voice accused at the back of her mind. “Everything I do is for our family, Quinn! I'm not letting her hurt anyone else!” That, at least, was 100 percent true.

“Then why stay silent about this?”

“Do you realize how hard it was? To be her bitch for two years? To finally be able to see my family again? To have Jacob die?” Casie looked away. “I can't have them hating me…” Especially since  _ she  _ probably hated her enough for the whole family, after what Cassie did.

Quinn observed Cassie for a long moment before floating down to stand next to Cassie. “You still should’ve told me, hun.”

Cassie hugged her, tears in her eyes. “I know, I'm sorry… I didn't want you to hate me…” All of this… It was hard on her. She had to do this though. She broke the hug and sighed, “Please don't tell anyone?”

Quinn nodded. “Yeah, course,” she murmured.

“Thanks” Cassie murmured and hugged her. “I'm so sorry…”

“Cassie, you’re my best friend and my sister. I’ll never hate you.”

Cassie gave a startled laugh and nodded, before going and grabbing her computer and firing it up. Work was a great distraction. “First plan diverged a bit since everyone disappeared. I was originally supposed to lead a revolt using you guys wanting to be heroes.” Cassie shook her head and sighed. “Now though the plan is changed and I don't exactly know what's going on with it.”

Quinn nodded slowly. “I see. What does she want with us?”

“I… Don’t know,” Cassie admitted, frowning as she quickly searched through her computer.  _ You do know  _ her voice hissed in her head. “It can just be causing a rift that’s just… Too easy, this is Talia… She wants something…”

Quinn hummed, crossing her legs and hovering in midair next to her. “We’ll work it out. Maybe we’ll break into the League of Shadows and surprise her.”

“No!” Cassie said automatically. She can't lose another family member to Talia. “I’m sorry, I just… Can’t go back there, and I definitely can’t put you at risk like that.”

“You don’t have to and I’ll be fine. I’m Dick Grayson’s kid, remember?” So was  _ she. _

“Doesn’t mean you’re invulnerable,” Cassie joked weakly and pushed her gently.

“Pretty sure I am,” Quinn joked back, winking at Cassie with her electric green eyes glowing a little.

Cassie shook her head and laughed, hugging her. “Damn, I love you… Let's get out of here?”

Quinn nodded. “Sure!” Cassie smiled and put everything away, taking her best friend’s hand and racing out of the old safe house, glancing back once they closed the door.

As they left, Quinn talked Cassie’s ear off happily, telling her about everything from an awesome move Pan had done at ballet to how Tim had a meltdown but was now home with his kids.

“Glad it worked out,” Cassie hummed. “And that I didn’t give them that key for nothing.”

“I figured you were the one who gave them access,” Quinn chuckled. Cassie just smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend. “So, how are you adjusting to having aunt Kori as a mum?”

“It’s… Weird. I mean she was already my mom, genetically speaking.” Cassie shook her head. “I mean… I love her, but it’s super weird.”

Quinn nodded. “Has uncle Jay told you what was going on while you were away yet? In the old timeline, I mean.”

“No…?” Cassie blinked. “Spill!”

“Well, him and uncle Roy actually started dating aunt Kori just before you left and we all found out during the two years you were away. It’s why uncle Jay slipped into having her in the relationship so easily.”

“Whoa, really?” Cassie gaped. “That… Explains that to be honest…”

Quin grinned at her. “Yup. You might get another sibling if you’re not careful,” she teased.

Cassie groaned. “Oh jesus, could you imagine? Especially if they were half dad…”

“Ginger squared,” Quinn giggled.

“Can you imagine!” Cassie laughed.

“I want a little ginger cousin now..”

“You have Caleb,” Cassie reminded.

“And?”

“He’s a ginger and little,” Cassie hummed. “He looks exactly like Dad actually.”

Quinn shrugged and grinned.

“Anyway, anything else I need caught up on in those two years?” Cassie asked. “We never exactly got around to catching me up on the fam.”

As the pair walked home, Quinn caught her up on what happened while she was gone.

“Damn.” Cassie laughed and shook her head, smiling.

“So… Can I ask about your time at the League?”

Cassie bit her lip, but nodded. “Sure… I… Bart knows about most of it anyway. What do you want to know?” None of them knew about  _ them,  _ and especially not about  _ her. _

“Whatever you’re open to sharing,” Quinn said softly.

Cassie looked at the sky as they walked. “Well… I was a kid, I didn’t know what I was doing, you know? Every moment you’re scared of failing, because then you die. Training wasn’t like it’s like with everyone else. If you lost in training your life was forfeit. Of course there’s the added bonus of Talia being a manipulative bitch. You either shut down and let it consume you… Or you died. We both know which I choose.” It was something that would haunt Cassie until she took her last breath.

Quinn nodded and took Cassie’s hand, squeezing gently.

Cassie took a deep breath and continued. “Even when you thought you found a friend or ally… It’s just another test, and soon you to have to decide who passes. By then I was too far gone… I… Will never forget that look of betrayal on his face when as he was protesting….” She felt tears come to her eyes. “I was turned into the monster Talia wanted me to be, a day later I took my beads and left.” She also left  _ her  _ behind. She could still hear  _ her _ voice,  _ her _ yelling,  _ her  _ screams.

Quinn pulled her into a hug. “She’ll pay for what she did to you.”

Cassie just chuckled and hugged back, eyes shining with her power. “I have no doubt…”

Quinn smiled softly at her. It was a smile that looked so much like  _ hers _ .


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later, Cassie still hadn’t received word from Talia. It was starting to put her on edge, if the 18 year old could be honest. Despite that, she was still part of the Wayne family and that came with responsibilities.

Responsibilities such as attending the gala on that night with the rest of the family. Quinn, Cassie, Clarice and Aloysia were all getting ready together, Quinn unable to keep her feet on the ground with her excitement for the event.

“Quinn, you're floating,” Cassie chuckled, amused by her best friend. For her, it was just any other gala.

“Yup!” Quinn chirped happily.

“Can’t do that at the gala, remember?” Cassie shook her head, glancing at the ring Bart had given her. That… She was engaged now. That kinda shocked her. Granted, they were young and they weren’t getting married anytime soon, but still. Cassie only wished  _ she  _ could be there.

“I know,” Quinn huffed and scowled, lowering back to the ground. “It’s stupid.”

“Not our fault people are assholes.” Clarice rolled her eyes, finishing up on Aloysia’s makeup. “Think Jacob will wear a dress or suit tonight?”

“I think he and Evie are both wearing suits tonight,” Quinn hummed. “Ooh, that looks good, Clar.”

“Thanks and yeah that’s what my sister said earlier, she and Riles are getting ready with them so their dates don’t peak. Can’t believe Jacob actually got the balls to ask Ned out.”  Clarice smiled and started on her own makeup.

“I’m not surprised,” Aloysia chuckled. “They’ll all look good tonight.”

“I’m jealous. You guys all have dates,” Quinn huffed.

“No one has reached the standard I have set for someone to date you.” Cassie shrugged. “Did ya hear Ry is bringing someone?”

Quinn stared at Cassie. “Say what?”

“People approach me all the time asking for your number, they don’t even have the balls to ask you themselves, so I give them each other’s numbers.” Cassie shrugged. “When someone actually ask you for your number and is a decent person or being or whatever, then they can date you.”

Quinn groaned.

“Also, Ryan is bringing a date, I have no clue who and apparently he’s good at blocking out telepaths because no one knows!” Cassie huffed and finished curling her hair.

“Maybe it’s that guy he mentioned during the truth or dare game? The Indian food place guy,” Clarice hummed.

“Maybe.” Cassie huffed. “I wish he would have at least let us help set them up, we all have those stories, besides my fiance and I.”

“Yes. Us all,” Quinn muttered.

“They haven't reached my standards,” Cassie quipped. “No one dates my half-sister without meeting them.”

Quinn groaned and banged her head against the table. “I hate being single!”

“You’re just too hot for your own good, bit intimidating,” Aloysia snickered.

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Come on, let’s go, I have a… Fiancé to meet.” That was still so weird to Cassie, saying it or even acknowledging it.

Quinn got up to float after Cassie, Clarice and Aloysia following soon after.

-

“Hey Bart.” Cassie kissed her fiancé gently with a smile.

“Hey Ca- oh… Wow…” Bart started to greet his fiancée only to paused when he saw her, suddenly speechless. Cassie blushed, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

“I guess I look good?” she asked with a smile.

He nodded and swallowed. “Yeah. Holy crap. You look… Wow. Amazing.”

“He’s definitely a keeper,” Lian teased as she approached the couple, she then turned to her sister. “Have you told our parents yet?”

“Well, I told them that I wanted to propose and asked for their blessing,” Bart said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Your dads wanted to kill me, but your mum convinced them not to, and yeah…”

“Bart…” Cassie kissed him again. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

“I ask myself that every day,” Bart admitted with a grin.

“Charming, both of you.” Jacob approached with his sister and Ned, smiling gently.

“Hey kids. Looking good,” Quinn chirped, giving the trio a thumbs up.

“Rocking those suits,” Cassie praised. “Easily best dressed.”

“Thanks.” Jacob chuckled and turned to the burnet next to him. “This is Ned Nygma, my boyfriend.”

“Welcome to the madhouse, kiddo,” Aloysia chuckled.

“Hi Aloysia, Thanks.” he smiled and nodded.

“Isn’t he a cutie?” Evie teased. “Way better than… I think my brother called my ex Greenie.”

“I used to babysit this kid,” Aloysia chuckled. “I know all of his darkest secrets.”

Ned looked only a little too nervous. Aloysia grinned and pulled Ned in for a hug. “How’s your dad?”

“Fine, as crazy smart as ever.” Ned chuckled. “How’s your moms?”

“They’re good. Sorta staying out of trouble.”

Ned was about to comment, when Ryan came up, a rather handsome young man around his age on his arm.

“Guys, this is Amir, Amir, this is some of my family and friends.” he pointed to everyone present and said their names.

“Well this is depressing,” Quinn chuckled.

“You’ll find someone Quinn… Eventually,” Cassie giggled. “Then you’ll have a date to Bart’s and my wedding in a few years.”

Rosa, Kai and Riley joined the group then. Evie went over to Kai happily. “Hi!”

“Hey Ev,” Kai grinned and kissed her gently. He then turned to Amir. “I’m Kai, Evie’s boyfriend.”

“You look great,” Evie told Kai softly as Ryan introduced Amir to the others.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Amir smiled and nodded.

“How long have you been dating?” Rosa asked curiously.

“About… Six months now,” Amir answered with a smile and a thick accent.

There was a pause, then, “RYAN JASON KENT-DRAKE!” Ryan winced as Cassie gave him a Batglare™.

“Jesus, Cassie.” Ryan licked his lips nervously, while Amir looked confused.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Cassie demanded.

“We had too much going on,” Ryan said with a shrug.

Cassie rose an unimpressed brow.

“We did! Between us trying to find everyone and everything else… I didn’t want to add another thing for everyone to worry about,” Ryan explained, licking his lips.

“You just didn’t want us being nosy,” Evie said cheekily.

“That too,” Ryan admitted. Amir just blinked, not used to such a huge family.

“Don’t worry, it gets bigger,” Rosa told Amir with a grin.

“How many more could there be of you?” he asked curiously, honestly shocked. Ryan had warned him he had a huge family but he didn’t know it was this huge.

“Well, ignoring the adults except Lian cause she’s not mentally an adult, there’s 22 of us,” Quinn hummed helpfully.

“Lian is my older sister,” Cassie explained.

“I heard my name?” Lian hummed, walking into the room as she fiddled with the neckline of her dress for the gala. For once, she actually looked her age.

“This is Amir, Ryan’s boyfriend.” Cassie introduced. “Amir, this is my older sister.”

“Welcome to the nuthouse, Amir,” Lian greeted with a grin. “And is that little Neddy? How are you, kiddo?” she added, seeing Ned talking with Riley, Jacob and Rosa.

“Oh, hi Lian.” Ned waved with a smile. “I’m fine. How’s the second best weapons expert in Arkham?” Roy was obviously the first.

Lian grinned. “Still learning a lot from my dad. I haven’t seen you since you were at my hip! How’s your da?”

“Dad is great, still doing his P.I. thing,” Ned chuckled and smiled.

“That’s good to hear.”

Slowly, the rest of the kids joined the group in the foyer, greetings and introductions going around.

“Alright twerps, listen up,” Lian called once everyone was there except the youngest few who had gone to the gala with their parents. “You all know the rules. This isn’t our first rodeo. No fighting, no making a scene, and no running amok.” The last part was said with a glare aimed at Bart. “This is an important fundraiser for the Wayne Corporation, and the parentals left me in charge of you nutcases. So, best behaviour and I’ll treat you all to ice cream, hm?”

“Deal,” the Wayne twins said together.

Lian looked over the rest of the kids, waiting for their agreement before sending them all off in limos, stopping the Wayne twins before they could run off. “Pockets. Empty them.”

They pouted, then proceeded to take out a large assortment of items, some of which Cassie was impressed they could fit into their pockets in the first place.

Lian watched impassively, raising an eyebrow when they stopped. “I know you two too well to even think that’s it.”

Jacob huffed and Evie reached down and also emptied her bra. “No fair…” Evie complained.

Lian nodded. “You can have it all back after the gala,” she hummed, kissing the tops of their heads. “You can each keep one knife just in case,” she whispered in their ears.

Evie grinned and both took their switchblades, Evie placing hers in her bra and Jacob in his pocket before racing off.

-

“I apologize for the hounds, Amir,” Ryan murmured to him as they walked into the gala proper.

“It’s okay. You gave me plenty of warning of what I was going to be dealing with,” he answered quietly.

“I'm still sorry,” Ryan murmured then smiled as an older women came up. “Ah, hello ma’am.” The two chatted and Ryan introduced Amir, all while both he and the woman fished for money and information. Ryan was a bit too good at this game. It was much the same scene all over the gala with the Wayne’s being the forefront of the attention.

Cassie was making her rounds, when she caught a glimpse of… She shook her head and politely dismissed herself from her current conversation and headed over.

“Talia,” she greeted.

“ _ Hello Sparrow _ .” Talia took her hands and smiled before letting them go a couple minutes later “ _ You’re an interesting little fledgling. I wonder how your family would react to you being part of the League… I’d hate for them to find out how you’re my prodigy _ .”

“ _ Prodigy huh _ ?” Cassie murmured, and despite all this time felt herself soak up the praise and stand just a bit straighter. “ _ Are you here to give me the next part of this assignment _ ?”

“ _ In a way _ .” Talia turned to see that others of Cassie’s family had caught sight of her. She easily slipped a parcel to Cassie. Cassie automatically hid it as Quinn started to approach from the other end of the hall.

Damian suddenly appeared behind Talia and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “You weren’t invited,” he snarled lowly.

“Really? Because my twenty thousand dollar donation says otherwise, sir,” Talia hummed with a sweet smile. “I and Miss Todd-Harper were just having a nice little… Chat.”

“And exactly how much of that was stolen money?” Damian snarled, glaring at his mother, looking almost exactly like a dark-skinned Bruce.

“Now that is a very hefty accusation, sir. I’ll have you know the Al Ghul lin-”

“Uncle Damian, enough, don’t cause a scene,” Cassie spoke up, jaw clenched.

“Ah, Damian.” Talia’s smiled became much more relaxed and genuine, “It’s been forever, my son!”

“You don’t even recognise your own child. What a disgrace,” Damian sneered. “Leave, now. And stay away from my family or I will make you regret it.” 

Cassie flinched back and tensed as Talia’s voice hardened. “Now Damian, that is no way to speak to your mother… I was simply making Cassie an offer.” Talia turned to look at Cassie, who was trying to make herself as small as possible. “One I offered her before, I’m sure she won’t disappoint me.”

“You’re not my mother. Leave,” Damian said again as Quinn and Bart appeared on either side of Cassie, both prepared to protect her from Talia.

“Careful, what have I told you? Blood is everything, Mr. Wayne. Betrayal of blood is the biggest offense.” Talia’s eyes gleamed. “And it would be so easy to get to you where it hurts, careful with those precious little vigilantes, hm?”

“If you even try to touch them, I will ensure that you beg for death after I’m done with you,” Damian snarled. “Gotham belongs to this family, and we will destroy you and the League. Now, I won’t ask you again. Leave. And never return.”

“I wouldn't be so sure, gotta watch those little birds you know, especially with what they'll do to adapt and survive.” Talia laughed. “After all, I made a weapon and heir once, what makes you think I haven’t groomed another one?” Had they all not known about Cassie’s two years, Cassie was sure this would have made them doubt her. She glanced at Quinn, hands trembling.

Quinn kissed her temple. “Get to my dad. We’ve got this handled,” she whispered.

“Talia. Still a bitch, I see,” Jason said, walking up with his hand in the pockets of his suit trousers. He looked calm, but his eyes held a fire in them. Cassie felt her breath quickening. She felt absolutely frozen. What did she do? Did she fail her? What could she do to make it better?

“Cassie,” Bart spoke up, forcing his fiancee to look at him, kissing her quickly. “Focus, you’re stronger than you know. You’ve got this,” he told her, glancing around quickly. Seeing his uncle Wally, he grinned. “Wanna dash?” he asked her.

“I-I…” Cassie gulped and trembled, nodding. Talia gave her an up and down look, smirking.

“Sparrow, my dear…  _ I'm disappointed in you _ .” Talia then turned to Jason. “Ah, now the man I wish was my blood son, my favorite and most successful experiment!”

“Dude, creepy,” Jason hummed, glancing at Cassie and giving her a nod, and a look that showed he was proud of her.

Cassie held in a whimper. Those words… No! She grabbed onto Bart’s arm to hide her shaking hands. She couldn't show weakness… Not right now…

“You say creepy… But it worked out, shame this one isn’t blood related to me either,” Talia chuckled, eyeing Cassie.

“Guess again,” Bart said, picking Cassie up bridal style and racing off with her held close.

Jason grinned. “Talia, is that a gray hair? You’re looking old,” he told her, looking quite relaxed now that Cassie was safe.

Talia’s eye twitch was her only outward reaction, but inside she was seething. “Don’t worry, that can easily be fixed, unlike your hair…” Talia looked around the group. “Curious how Cassie only has one bead now… “ She’d note that weakness later. 

“Isn’t my hair sexy? Roy certainly thinks so, don’t you babe?” Jason called, looking over to where Roy had perched himself, aiming an arrow at Talia’s head. Off to his left hovered Kori, her hands glowing with green energy. “You know, you hurt our baby girl. And like you said, blood is important,” he growled, finally showing his anger.

Around them, other heros started to reveal themselves, all taking aim at Talia. Jacob and Evie were amongst them, having copied Raven’s power, their eyes and hands showed the usual tells of the half-demon’s powers.

“I know when I'm beat….” Talia’s eyes zeroed in on Evie and Jacob. “For now, I'll leave, tell Sparrow I said hi, hm? I miss my little bird.” She made her exit, several shadowy people following close behind her. However, the exit was blocked.

“Not today, Satan,” Quinn chirped with a grin. “You’re not getting out of here that easily.”

“Mm….” Talia waved and several League members came through windows and the roof. “Not today.” She connected a line to herself and was pulled through the roof calling out a “Have fun!”

Quinn snarled and shot a starbolt at Talia, managing to hit her square in the back.

Talia hissed and she winced as she got to the roof, nearly collapsing. Several League members got her to a copter and she said, “Get me to the pit!”

Meanwhile, members inside were charging at the heroes. Mainly, they were there to be fodder and keep them distracted.

“You all know what to do,” Clark called out as the heroes all split into three groups. Some went to ensure civilians were safe, others went in pursuit of Talia and others took on the canon fodder.

-

Meanwhile, Bart brought Cassie to her room in the manor. Cassie was trembling, still affected by her encounter. “What… What was she doing there?”

Bart skidded to a stop and gently placed her on her bed, helping her out of her shoes as he answered. “After what you told us, we figured she’d still be after you. The adults decided the best idea to draw her out to get rid of her was to lay a trap. She was never meant to see you or talk to you, and the adults would’ve captured her and locked her away so she could never hurt you again,” he told her quietly. “I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was only told today and uncle Wally forbid me from saying anything…”

Cassie nodded and hugged him close. “It’s...It’s fine. I love you Bart…” She nuzzled into his neck.

Bart hugged her back tightly. “I love you too. I’m so sorry I let her get to you…”

“It’s… It’s fine….” Cassie murmured, eyes closing. “I’m… I’m so weak… I couldn’t even face her” Her trembling slowed slightly. “I always dreamed I’d be able to march up to her and, I don’t know, tell her off or something? Be able to not react like I used too. Be strong!”

“You are strong. You are so, so strong, Cassie. I’m petrified of that woman, but you made me feel strong enough to stand up to her. And you survived her. That’s something pretty spectacular, you know.”

“I didn't survive, so much of me had died in those years,” Cassie murmured, relaxing. “The old me wouldn't recognize me now, and would have hated the me of the League, I hate that me as well.”

“Hey, the me of four years ago wouldn’t recognise the me now. What matters is that you’re here and that you’re doing good. You’re amazing, Cassie. I wish you could see just how amazing I know you are.”

Cassie kissed him gently. “You’re sweet, so sweet,” she chuckled weakly, then yawned. “I love you so much Bart…”

“I love you too, Cassie,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“Yeah?” Cassie asked, exhausted both by the Talia incident and the night as a whole.

Bart nodded. “Yup. There’s three bags of chips in the kitchen with my name on them, first, but then I’m all yours,” he said with a cheeky wink. 

Cassie laughed and kissed him. “Alright, I’m gonna change into some pajamas, okay?”

Bart nodded. “Be back in a flash,” he said, zipping out of the room to grab the bags before running back.

Cassie had barely gotten up to change when he returned. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she quickly changed. “Want some pajama pants?” she asked as she relaxed on the bed.

“Didn’t I leave a pair here last time I stayed over?” Bart asked.

“Yes, but I'm wearing them,” Cassie replied cheekily.

Bart laughed. “I’ll just stay in my boxers, but thanks.”

“Alright, come here then, Impulse,” Cassie hummed and reached her arms out to him. “Now come and cuddle your emotionally exhausted fiancee.”

“My perfect and gorgeous, emotionally exhausted fiancee,” Bart hummed, stripping down to his underwear quickly before getting into bed with Cassie, holding her close.

“Mm… you’re the perfect one.” Cassie nuzzled close with a smile. “How do you put up with me?”

“Because you’re adorable, and funny, and so sweet, and you have an amazing voice, and I trust you with my life, and my back on patrol.” Cassie murmured.

“I’m not too annoying for you?”

“Of course not!” Cassie exclaimed and kissed him gently.

“You’d tell me if I was though, right? I mean, I know me constantly eating isn’t the most attractive, and I talk fast and, and…” He cut himself off and swallowed. “I ramble.”

“Babe…” Cassie kissed him. “You have to eat more with how you burn through calories, I think your rambling is cute and it’s just how you talk, nothing bad.” Bart held her close.

“Thanks, love.”

“I will end anyone who ever made you feel you were inferior,” Cassie promised.

He chuckled softly. “There’s my spitfire,” he murmured affectionately, nosing against her temple lightly.

Cassie giggled and closed her eyes, relaxing against him. “Gods, I love you so much, Bart…”

“I love you too. Get some rest, okay?”

“You too… Gods, I can't believe I'm the first out of all of us kids to get engaged,” Cassie chuckled.

“I can’t believe I got engaged, to be honest. As a kid, I never thought I would.”

“You’re also 16,” Cassie pointed out with a chuckle.

“Does this mean you’re a cougar?” Bart asked with a teasing grin.

“I’m only two years older than you!” Cassie laughed and curled up to his side.

Bart chuckled and rubbed her side. Cassie closed her eyes with a soft sigh as she slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie woke up several hours later. Making sure Bart was still asleep, she crept out of bed and grabbed the bag and letter from her dress from last night where she hid it and left the room. She contemplated telling Quinn, hesitant at getting her any more involved then simply knowing what was happening. She grabbed her League uniform and quickly left her room, heading for Quinn’s.

Quinn was in her room next door to Cassie’s and was fast asleep, sprawled out over her bed.

Cassie bit her lip, putting her League uniform over her pajamas before gently shaking Quinn awake. “Quinn…”

Quinn groaned and cracked an eye open. “Cassie?”

“Talia gave me a bag and letter last night.”

Quinn sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily. “Mmkay.”

“I… Feel bad for dragging you into this,” Cassie admitted as she sat down on the bed, the bag and letter in her lap. “I just… Need someone right now.”

“Don’t feel bad. I’m here,” Quinn told her with a smile before she yawned and covered her mouth. “So, what’s the bitch want?”

Cassie shakily opened the bags, gaping. Inside were tons of Lazarus Beads. If Cassie had to guess, there was at least two for each family member. “Holy shit…” She quickly opened the letter, and dread filled her heart. No… No, not  _ her _ ! Cassie dropped the letter in shock, hands shaking.

“Cassie?” Quinn asked softly, gently placing a hand on her knee. “What is it?”

Cassie was a mess though, rambling in several different languages, hands and body shaking. “No, not her! Why her?!” was finally sputtered out in English.

Quinn tilted her head and pulled her best friend in close. “Talk to me, Cassie. What’s going on?” she asked gently.

Cassie took several minutes to try and calm down. Shakily, she said “Talia knows, knows I’m not working for her… She gave me these,” she gestured to the bad of Lazarus Beads, “As a warning. I’m going to need them. She… She sent someone very important to me after me as punishment, I’m on death’s row, I’ve failed her, I-I…” Cassie hugged Quinn close.

Quinn hugged Cassie tightly. “Nothing is going to happen to you, I’ll make sure of it. You’re my best friend and my family and no one harms my family.” Those words…

“I remember the last member of your immediate family to speak those words.” Cassie chuckled breathlessly, then froze. “Oh my gods I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I-” Cassie kept apologizing over and over again.

Quinn rose an eyebrow. “What are you sorry for?” she asked, still asleep enough to not understand. 

Cassie was about to answer, but then suddenly an alarm went off, then another, and another. Finally, the alarm to alert them someone went into the manor went off and Cassie tensed. 

“Nyx.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Nyx?”

“I'm so… We have to leave, now.” Cassie adjusted her League uniform and grabbed Quinn’s hand. She cursed as she heard running and quieter steps. “We don’t have much time!”

Quinn frowned. “Cassie, what’s going on?”

“That skittering? That’s Nyx, she’s probably a rat or a mouse right now trying to get to me, stay close, and let me do the talking if we run into anyone, she can be anyone or anything.” Cassie was in mission mode now. She would survive tonight, despite her other practical sister’s best efforts no doubt.

“But who is Nyx?” Quinn asked.

Cassie didn’t pause, entering her room and grabbing her weapons. “Nyx is your half-sister, and Lian's half-sister, and Clarice and Spencer’s half-sister through their mother. Talia played God.” She paused, listening in, but couldn't hear anything. “Shit…”

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Bart asked sleepily from the bed.

Quinn stared at Cassie. “I don’t have… But… How?”

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him. “Bart, remember how we met?” She ignored Quinn for now.

Bart blinked. “Course. It was in Central. You were in the music shop I got thrown into. Why?”

“You’re the real one then…” Cassie nodded. “Talia is after me, the assassin she sent can be anyone or anything…” She didn’t check Quinn. No one could fake complete surprise like that.

Bart frowned. “We need to get downstairs.”

“She has Raven and M’gann’s abilities, it won’t do much good but sure.” Cassie didn’t like feeling like a sitting duck. She lead the group out of the room. She really didn’t want to hurt Nyx, but… She might have to do worse than hurt her to defend herself. She fiddled with the bag of beads on her way out, her nerves showing.

Dick came running into the hallway in his Nightwing costume. “Thank god you three are okay. There’s an intruder somewhere, get somewhere safe, kay?”

“Dick, where’s the main secret entrance to the Batcave?” Cassie asked, eyes narrowed.

Dick frowned in confusion. “Depends if you’re coming from inside or outside. Waterfall if outside and I’m not saying the inside entrance if there’s an intruder close enough to hear.”

“Say it in Romani.”

“ **It’s through the bookcase in dad’s office, using the clock to trigger it** ,” he answered. 

Cassie nodded. “The intruder is named Nyx, she can be anyone or anything, always verify who they really are.” Cassie paused. “She’s after me, Talia is… Not happy I left.”

“So there’s an assassin in the house,” Dick clarified.

“An assassin with Raven’s and M’gann’s abilities, yes.”

Dick swore. “Dami, this is your specialty,” he spoke into his com.

“What’s going on?” Damian asked his brother, frowning, then his eyes widened. ”An assassin?”

“An assassin,” he confirmed. “With M’gann’s and my wife’s abilities. Stay on your guard, little bro.”

“I will, be careful as well.”

Cassie took a deep breath. “Don’t hurt or kill her, let me talk to her! I… I might be able to save her this time. I left her once, never again.”

Damian was silent for a long moment. “I’ll try but I make no promises,” he said eventually. “Get to safety.”

Cassie sighed and adjusted her hood. “I’m sorry… But I'm not failing her again…” Cassie raced off. She had to find Nyx, before Nyx was found by one of the others.

It was just what Nyx had been waiting for, Cassie to separate herself from everyone be on her own in the vast hallways. She knew that there was no way the 18-year-old would retreat to safety, and thus was just waiting silently for the ideal moment to pounce.

Cassie paused as she got to one of the unused ballrooms, looking around. “I know you’re here, Nyx. Come out, I’m your prey, not the rest of our family.”

“I have no family,” came a whisper from behind Cassie where a knife was suddenly pressed against her throat firmly.

Cassie saw a glimpse of one of Bart’s Speed Scouts out of the corner of her eye, but it was gone in a second. “You do, Nyx! I’m your family! They’re your family! Hell! Dimitri-” she was cut off when the knife cut off more of her air. It wasn’t enough to cut her, Cassie had extreme durability from her Tamaranian side, but it did leave her gasping for breath.

“I’m nothing but a mashup of genetics to be Talia’s favourite toy. Now, why don’t you scream nice and loud for that pretty fiancé of yours? I can just picture it. Him coming in just too late to save your worthless life,” Nyx purred, pressing up close to Cassie’s back so that she could feel her breath against her ear. “Of course, the betrayal in his eyes will be missing, unlike when you killed what’s-his-name but it’ll still be fun for me.”

Cassie panicked, her hands glowing green with her power “Don’t… Don’t make me hurt you Nyx, and you remember Dimitri! It was us three against the world!” She struggled, blasting a starbolt aimed as well as she could at the knife against her throat.

Nyx tutted and pulled away quickly, the knife nicking Cassie’s skin deep enough to bleed a little as she did. “Naughty, naughty, using your starbolts,” she cooed.

Cassie turned, blasting two more starbolts, eyes growing hard. “Do you even care or remember us anymore? Now that you’re Talia’s new favorite and heir?” she growled, eyes glowing as she took in the UV radiation from the lights around her “You didn't think I choose this room on accident did you? Then again, you always assumed you were smarter than me.”

“Please, as if I care about what room you pick. I still have the upper hand. Quite literally too. Tell me, Cassandra, when was the last time you flew?” Nyx purred, creating twin swords from the shadows around her. “And why would I care about a weakling and a traitor?”

“Because I gain power from UV radiation, I believe you remember my Nova Blast?” Cassie grinned, the green on her hands glowing brightly as she caught a glimpse of her family at the entrance. “Besides, never take a blade to a gunfight, or yourself to a gang fight. Nyx, you were my sister, my family, literally. I love you and care about you! Talia changed you, changed you in a deeper way. I don’t recognize Nyx anymore, I see the same monster Talia turned me into, the same monster I fight everyday to keep from becoming again…” With that she released all her power at once, letting a huge blast out through the room. She collapsed to the ground after wards, panting.

“I have no family,” Nyx responded, glancing to the group of people. “Calling in backup, cute,” she added with a scowl, scanning the room quickly for an out. She braced herself for the blast, only stumbling a little. That was all the time Bart needed to race over with one of the twins so they could copy her abilities before racing back to safety with Nyx none the wiser as she took advantage of Cassie collapsing to rush forward for the kill.

However, a black energy surrounded Cassie, protecting her. Simultaneously, Evie let out a mental blast right for Nyx to try and subdue her. Nyx grimaced a little but didn’t react otherwise, used to higher levels of pain from the League. “Now that’s just cheating, Cassandra,” she snarled, hurling a shadow dagger at Cassie, not caring that it deflected off the shield.

“All’s…*cough* fair in survival and death,” Cassie managed out the popular League saying, shakily standing up. She coughed again, but didn’t move, terrified for her family, for Nyx. “Nyx… Listen to me, you’re…*cough* more than Talia, more than the League, we always talked about leaving, about escaping! You helped me! You… You lied for me, protected me, healed me when you should have left me for dead… You hid Dimitri and my relationship from Talia, you… You fought who you were created to be, you inspired me to keep fighting, to make Sparrow into something better, greater than anyone ever thought possible. Please, Nyx, you’re my sister, my family, I won’t give up on you!”

Nyx looked confused for a brief moment, before dropping to her knees with a scream as M’gann walked into the room, eyes glowing as she mentally restrained Nyx, breaking through all the mental barriers that both Nyx and Talia has built up, causing a lot of pain for the teen.

“Nyx!” Cassie raced over, kneeling beside the other girl. “What did you do?” she asked her aunt before turning back to her fellow Assassin. “Nyx, hang on, it’s okay, okay? Come on, you have to remember! Aunt Meg, please stop… Nyx read my mind, look through my memories, please you have to…” Tears came to Cassie’s eyes and she quickly wiped them. “You have to remember please!”

M’gann slipped out of Nyx’s mind. “I barely did anything, Cassie.”

“Talia probably did something… Nyx, look at me and read my memories, can you do that without hurting yourself?” Cassie asked.

Nyx shakily looked at Cassie, glaring at the girl. “Talia did nothing. She’s the reason I’m alive!” she snarled.

“Nyx, look into my memories, you always gotta know your target inside and out right? You’ve lost tonight anyway.” Cassie tried a different tactic. She stared into the eyes of someone she used to recognize as her sister, and tried to look for Nyx in them again.

Nyx growled but maliciously tore into Cassie’s mind, sorting through her memories with no care for Cassie’s wellbeing. At first. The more she saw however, the gentler she got until she withdrew and recoiled in horror. “Where am I?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Glad…*cough* glad to have you back Nixie,” Cassie coughed, some blood coming up from her brain being initially ripped through. Wasn’t anything she wasn't used to. “Remember me? It’s Sparrow/Cassie. I uh… You’re in Wayne manor, Talia… Talia decided you were better as a weapon and…” Cassie felt herself convulse. “Shit…” The world went black for her as she fainted.

Bart immediately raced over. “Cassie? Fuck…”

“The Nova Blast tired her out…” Kori approached. “Plus everything else…”

Bart nodded and glared at Nyx who flinched away, completely different to before.

“Get her upstairs… I guess it’s my place to explain,” Quinn spoke up, approaching. She was the only one Cassie told about ‘working’ for Talia after all. Bart nodded and scooped Cassie up before racing off, more than happy to get her away from what he perceived as a threat.

“Please, I didn’t…” Nyx mumbled, hugging herself.

“Hello, sister…” Quinn kneeled down. “Do you remember Cassie? Perhaps you know her as Sparrow?”

“I remember Cassie. I protected and trained her,” Nyx answered quickly, not wanting to piss anyone else off more.

Quinn nodded. “I’m Quinnara Grayson, but everyone calls me Quinn, do you remember your age? I’m 19.” She spoke gently, not wanting to spook the other.

“Um… I think I’m meant to be 18? But I’ve only existed for… I think four years?” Nyx admitted quietly. Quinn frowned and glanced at her family.

“Okay… We have a younger sister, Pandora, she goes by Pan though, her middle name is your first name, she’s 10. Do you want to see Cassie once she’s rested? You two had quite the fight…” Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say.

It was.

Nyx’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean to hurt her!” she cried out, panicked as a light bulb blew close by.

“Shh…” Quinn gently placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. “I know you didn’t, it’s okay.”

Nyx flinched away from the touch, eyes wide as she glanced around.

“My apologies.” Quinn mentally cursed. She had to treat Nyx like how they treated Cassie when she first came back. “I’m sorry, Cassie was the same way when she first came back to us.”

“I want to see her. Please,” Nyx begged.

“Now? Cassie is resting.” Quinn tried to soothe. She didn’t know how Bart would react to her coming into their room at the moment.

“Cassie means safety,” Nyx mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest.

“...” Quinn looked to the rest of her family, lost on what to do. After a minute, she sighed and stood up “Okay… I’ll bring you to her, but don’t wake her, okay? She’s hurt and needs rest.” Bart was going to kill Quinn.

Nyx nodded and glanced around, tensing further when she saw Bruce, eyes widening further in fear. Quinn looked at her, frowning in concern.

“... Everyone clear out.” Quinn turned to her family, eyes glowing with her power. “She’s family and I won’t have you making her uncomfortable!”

Dick studied his daughter for a moment before nodding. “Sure, sweetheart. Call if you need anything,” he said, glancing at Nyx before leading everyone off. Once Bruce was gone, Nyx relaxed again.

“No one will hurt you here,” Quinn murmured gently as she lead Nyx through the vast hallways. “We’re family, and family sticks together no matter what.” She knocked as they got to Cassie’s door.

Nyx nodded slowly, looking around warily nonetheless. 

Once given the okay to come in, Quinn kept herself between Nyx and Bart as much as possible as the two sisters entered the room. “Bart, be nice, okay? Cassie fought hard to make sure Nyx was okay and safe.” And that above all else was why Quinn was acting as Nyx’s guard and guide.

Bart scowled and grumbled but knew better than to argue with Quinn lest he get on the bad side of her starbolts. Next to him, Cassie was curled up, cuddling into her fiancé’s side still out cold.

Nyx observed quietly from the doorway, eyes raking over the entire room. “Where’s her other bead? She’s meant to have two,” she mumbled quietly.

“She… Had to use one.” Quinn answered. “On Jacob, one of Talia’s grandkids.”

Nyx nodded. “Damian is her son, right? I think I remember hearing about him…”

“That’s correct.” Quinn smiled, gently leading Nyx closer to Cassie slowly. “Probably from Cassie, Talia didn’t even recognize him at the fake gala we had yesterday.”

Nyx nodded again, relaxing a little the closer she got to what she knew meant safety. “Maybe.”

Quinn smiled and looked around, before turning to Bart. “Grab us two chairs? I won’t let anything happen to her, I promise.”

Bart grumbled and carefully extracted himself from his fiancée, kissing her lightly before speeding off, returning quickly with the chairs.

“Thank you…” Quinn got the chairs sat next to the edge of the bed closest to Cassie and invited Nyx to sit down. “I have a feeling you won’t want to leave her side, and I don’t trust Bart alone with you since he thinks you’ll hurt her again.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Nyx mumbled, looking down. “I can hide in the space between the roof and the floor upstairs if that makes you feel safer?” she offered.

“It’s fine,” Quinn reassured before Bart could speak up. “You obviously don't feel safe without Cassie around, we can stay here…” The look Quinn gave Bart warned him not to argue.

Nyx nodded and sat down hesitantly, looking as though she was ready to bolt at the slightest sound.

“Let’s get some rest, I'm sure Cassie will be up when she’s ready,” Quinn yawned. “She’d blast me with a Starbolt if anything happened to you.”

Nyx nodded a little, just watching Cassie. She was fully aware the only reason the others weren’t attacking her was because of Cassie, and despite not wanting to hurt Cassie further, also didn’t want to leave herself open to an attack. Talia would kill her if she did.

-

The next morning, Cassie gasped as she shot into a sitting position, clutching her head. Dimitri was in her dreams again, yelling at her, calling her a traitor over and over and over… Bart pulled her in close.

“Cassie?” he asked tiredly. He’s not slept all night, keeping a wary eye on Nyx.

_ “I'm sorry! I'm sorry… I’m _ …” she kept apologizing in Arabic over and over and over again, her body trembling.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bart murmured, rubbing her back.

“I… I failed him… I…” Cassie froze, eyes darting to Nyx. “Nixie?” she asked.

Nyx looked up from her lap. “Hi,” she mumbled. Cassie shot up and hugged her “Nixie! I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry…” She felt herself start to cry, truly cry, for the first time in years.

Nyx tensed at first at the unfamiliar contact before forcing herself to relax and hug Cassie back. “Why?” she asked with a confused frown. “I’m the one that hurt you…” she added sadly.

“I left you! I… I killed Dimitri and left you! We were going to escape together and… And…” Cassie pulled away then, wiping her eyes a she remembered Nyx wouldn’t be used to the contact. “Then that bitch Talia did something to you…”

Nyx hugged her knees to her chest again, looking down at the floor. “I don’t remember…” she whispered. “I know you. You mean safety. I know the name Dimitri. I saw his face in your memories but… I don’t remember.”

“Nixie…” Cassie gasped. “You… Don’t? I… Nixie, oh my gods…” There were no words that Cassie could say. “I promise you, I won’t fail you again, okay? I’ll help you, I’ll kill Talia myself if I have too. I will do anything for my family and you’re my sister, Nixie, always my sister.”

Nyx looked up. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” she mumbled. “I wouldn’t… I didn’t… I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault, Nixie.” Cassie smiled gently, brushing some of Nyx’s hair behind her ears. “None of it is your fault, besides it was just like training together again, and I healed within the day anyway…”

Nyx tensed up but didn’t move away, watching Cassie with wide eyes. “But I hurt you. I… I was going to k-kill you,” she whispered, stumbling over the word ‘kill’.

“Please, we both know you wouldn’t have been able to,” Cassie joked weakly. “I know you too well, besides, my enhanced durability and strength would have put you on the matt.” she winked.

“Babe, it looked like she was winning,” Bart mumbled.

“I knew you guys were close, I saw your speed scout, plus she was waiting for you to arrive, she wanted an audience. Talia always loved when we killed with an audience, especially Nixie.” Cassie shrugged. “I would be able to keep her back or at least on the defensive until you guys arrived, then I’d open her up for you guys, which I did. Use everything to your advantage Bart, that's what we learned first in the League. If I had wanted to I could have absorbed enough UV radiation and given the Nova Blast enough power to shoot her from here to Jupiter.”

Nyx looked down while Bart sighed. “Still…” he mumbled.

Cassie waved her hand, then ntoiced the bags under his eyes. “Did you not sleep at all? Bart, you ass!” Her eyes widened “Sleep dammit! Nixie won’t hurt me!”

“She’s already hurt you!” Bart protested.

“Under heavy duress!” Cassie glared.

“God, you guys. Shut up,” Quinn grumbled.

“Morning Quinn.” Cassie turned to her best friend. “You slept here too, I’m guessing? Thanks for watching over Nixie for me.”

Quinn yawned and nodded. “Course. Had to keep Bart from trying to kill her. Oh, that’s not fun on my neck…”

“Bart….” Cassie turned sharply to glare at him.

Bart groaned. “Fine.”

“Bart, she’s my sister! Plus, she’ll most definitely be either my maid of honor or at the very least a bridesmaid at our wedding, get used to her being around.”

Nyx looked over. “You’re getting married?” she asked with wide eyes.

Cassie grinned and showed her the ring. “Yep! Bart proposed to me about three weeks ago, which reminds me we should play Truth or Dare again sometime, anyway we’re gonna wait a couple years, but yes I’m getting married.”

“The ring is really pretty,” Nyx said softly.

“Thanks, Nixie.” Cassie smiled and moved to get up. “Now, I'm going to change into something more comfortable than my old League robes over some pajamas, maybe get some breakfast… Actually what time is it?”

Quinn yawned and checked her watch. “10.”

“Brunch then.” Cassie stretched and stumbled a bit as she stood up. “Whoa, okay, baby steps,” she joked. “Man, reminds me back after our first training session Nixie, I felt like jelly.”

Nyx tilted her head. “Yeah?”

“Yep! Funny, I think that training session is how you, me and…” Cassie paused. “Dimitri… All met.”

Nyx was silent for a long minute. “Was this a few days after I was made?” she asked quietly.

“Born, but yes.” Cassie nodded. “Man, you kicked everyone’s ass! It was the single coolest thing I ever saw, and I live in a family of superheroes.”

Nyx blushed. “I think I remember that…”

“Yeah? Progress.” Cassie smiled. “Don’t force yourself to remember though, your brain will decide when you can handle it, not that every memory will be happy or fun to remember, but such is life.”

Nyx nodded and looked down again.

“Come on, I’m starving and the parentals are probably wondering if we’re alive up here,” Quinn yawned.

“One of the adults looked in on us three hours and six minutes ago,” Nyx mumbled.

“I get the point, I'm changing.” Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled as she changed, grabbing her sketchbook as the group left the bedroom, leaving Bart behind to sleep. It was the same one she kept hidden form Talia her two years in the League to keep her sane. 

-

“Remind me to get a new sketchbook soon,” Cassie yawned as the group of three girls entered the kitchen and family dining room areas.

“Done,” Quinn promised, stretching lazily. “Morning mama,” she greeted, seeing Raven at the counter with a cup of tea.

“Morning girls,” Raven greeted.

“Morning Aunt Rae.” Cassie waved. “Have you eaten?” She started searching the cupboards for anything to make.

“I have,” she hummed, studying Nyx curiously, who stuck close to Cassie, holding onto the hem of her shirt as she followed Cassie around.

Cassie was unaffected, used to Nyx’s childlike behavior. She was only technically four years old after all. “How about pancakes? We have the stuff for it! Oh! Nixie, you can help!”

“We have blueberries?” Quinn asked.

“I think so? Can you check the refrigerator for me?” Cassie asked.

Quinn nodded and got up, looking through the fridge. “Yep,” she hummed, pulling the blueberries out of the fridge and giving them to Cassie. “Mama, do you want another cup of tea while I’m up?”

“That’d be lovely, thank you,” Raven said softly, smiling warmly at her eldest.

Cassie hummed softly as she gathered bowls and measuring tools, going to clean the blueberries before getting all the other ingredients set up. “Always wash your fruits and vegetables first, okay? Then get everything else ready, it runs the risk of you forgetting if you wait until the recipe says to add them in.”

Nyx nodded, watching Cassie with wide eyes.

“Now the fun part, making them,” Cassie chuckled and got a big bowl ready. “Want to help me measure out the ingredients and put them in?”

Nyx nodded.

“Alright… First…” Cassie explained each ingredient and how to measure and put it into the bowl. She did all the stirring and beating and cutting in herself, but she made sure to tell Nyx what she was doing and why.

“Now we fold in the blueberries, you have to be extra gentle because the fruit is fragile.” Cassie explained, helping Nyx measure out about a cup of blueberries sense they would be feeding three people.

While this happened, Quinn made tea for everyone before settling beside her mother to watch. Cassie was very gentle and patient with Nyx, basically treating her like an intelligent three year old.

“And now we cook them.” Cassie said as she heated up the griddle. “Keep in mind this will get extremely hot and you shouldn't touch the top with your bare hands.”

Nyx nodded. “Okay.” 

Cassie smiled and ruffled her hair. “Good, help me pour the batter?”

Nyx nodded again and let go of Cassie to help pour the batter onto the griddle.

“Good job!” Cassie praised and ruffled her hair, smiling. “We’ll clean up after we eat, for now I'm going to show you how to tell when a pancake is done, you should never turn your back on cooking food, okay?”

“Especially not in this household with the Wayne twins running around,” Quinn piped up helpfully. Cassie laughed and nodded, flipping the pancakes over when the one side was done enough.

“Where are the Wayne twins anyway?” Cassie asked.

Quinn shrugged. “I don’t know. But it is suspiciously quiet…”

“I don’t like when it’s quiet…” Cassie mumbled, tilting her head to try and catch some noise “Speaking of, why is it so quiet? I would have thought someone besides Aunt Rae would have been around, no offense Aunt Rae.”

“None taken,” Raven chuckled. “I believe Richard took Pan and Helena out to the gym. I’m not sure where everyone else is.”

“Pandora and Helena are your other two siblings, they’re actually technically full blooded siblings since you share both aunt Raven and uncle Dick with them, my older sister Lian is your half sibling as well, and you also have Clarice and Spencer as half siblings,” Cassie informed Nyx. “Quinn is your half siblings as well, though through your male parent for once.”

Nyx nodded and looked to Raven. “Does that make you my mum?” she asked curiously.

Raven smiled. “If you’d like me to be.”

“The choice is yours, family doesn’t end in blood, of course, but we’re all more than happy to be your family.” Quinn nodded and smiled. “Cassie already seems to have adopted you,” she joked.

Nyx looked around at the three women with wide eyes and a hesitant smile.

“Come now, it’s not something you have to decide now, and you can have multiple mothers and fathers.” Cassie ruffled her hair as she unplugged the Griddle and got all the pancakes onto plates for the three of them. “For now, let’s eat okay?”

Nyx nodded.

“Thank fuck. I’m starving,” Quinn hummed.

“Quinnara,” Raven scolded lightly.

“There is a technical child present.” Cassie glared. “Hold your tongue!”

Quinn gave Cassie an odd look but smiled at her mother. “Sorry mama.”

“Nixie never repeat the f-word, it’s a bad word,” Cassie explained to the shorter female. “Now come sit at the table. Quinn, get up and get silverware, please?”

“You’ve said far worse than fuck, Cassie,” Nyx stated.

“Language Nixie!” Cassie huffed. Quinn snorted and got up to get the cutlery.

Nyx smiled innocently at Cassie. “What?”

Cassie groaned “You know what, twerp.” She was smiling through an her words held no malice as she sat down.

“I’m still 18, you know,” Nyx pointed out softly.

“I know, it’s hard to remember sometimes,” Cassie admitted just as softly.

Nyx nodded. Cassie ruffled her hair and dug in once Quinn came back to the table with the cutlery.

Nyx hummed in surprise when she tasted the pancakes. “They’re soft! And sweet!”

“Yeah, I would hope! The best pancakes are the fluffy ones.” Cassie smiled. “Have you tried it with syrup?”

Nyx shook her head. “Never. I’ve never had pancakes.”

“Poor girl, here…” Cassie got up and went to the pantry, coming back with some syrup. She poured it on hers and cut a piece off, handing her fork to Nyx. “So you can try it first.”

Nyx took the fork and ate the piece, her eyes widening at the taste. “Oh wow.”

“I’m guessing it was good?” Cassie asked.

Nyx nodded. “Very!”

“Here.” Cassie handed over the syrup bottle. “Go ahead and pour it on your own then.”

Nyx nodded and poured just a little (a lot) over her pancakes before diving back in to eat excitably.

Raven watched with a small frown, glancing over at Cassie. She was worried about the treatment Nyx had gone through at the hands of the League.

Cassie exchanged the look with her. ‘Later’ she mouthed.

Raven nodded and went back to her tea. “I think your father was going to make paella for lunch today, so don’t fill up too much on pancakes.”

“Mm…. Nixie you haven’t LIVED until you’ve tried my dad's food.” Cassie sighed happily as she finished up her pancakes. “We’ll save room,” she promised.

Raven nodded and smiled. “I’ll be in the library if you girls need anything at all,” she told them, pressing a kiss to Quinn’s forehead before getting up to leave the kitchen.

“Thanks mama,” Quinn hummed happily.

Cassie turned to Nyx. “Want a proper tour of the manor?”

Nyx nodded. “Yes please.”

“Great! Follow me!” Cassie smiled. “This is the kitchen, you’ve seen that though…” She started the tour on the ground floor, deciding to move up from there. Nyx followed her, looking around curiously.

Cassie continued chatting with her, quite literally running into Damian eventually. “Oh! Sorry Uncle Dami!”

“It’s fine, Cassie,” Damian chuckled.

Nyx stared at him with wide eyes.

“Nixie, this is my Uncle Damian, since I doubt you were properly introduced last night.” Cassie smiled at her. “Uncle Dami this is Nyx.”

“Talia still has your photo in her office and she taught me to fight with your preferred techniques,” Nyx told Damian, torn between fear and awe.

“Does she now?” Damian asked, tilting his head, then shook it. “Knowing her it’s the techniques I purrfered back when I was part of the League.

“Ha, nice pun,” Cassie snickered. Damian rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Sorry, can’t help the puns, part of the job.” He winked.

Nyx looked between the pair, confused. “What’s a pun?”

“A play on words, like instead of saying perfect he said purrr-fect.” Cassie explained.

Nyx nodded slowly. “I still don’t get it, but okay.”

“Maybe one day.” Cassie ruffled her hair.

Nyx leaned into the touch and smiled.

“Anyway I'm showing Nixie around, get her used to the manor.” Cassie explained.

Damian nodded. “Alright.”

“We’ll see you around, Nixie wave goodbye,” Cassie said as she lead the other woman away.

Nyx smiled and waved. “Bye.” Cassie smiled and continued on their tour, introducing Nyx to people as the two of them ran into them.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Nyx had shown up and moved in, barely leaving Cassie’s side. She’d slowly started to get more comfortable with everything and everyone and thus was excited when Cassie suggested they train together. Both girls had decided to take advantage of the nice day and were outside as they stretched.

“We’re being watched,” Nyx stated. “You’re aware of that, right?”

“I figured,” Cassie chuckled as she stretched. She wasn’t to the levels of a Grayson, but she probably was the closest one. Training with Nyx for two years did that.

Nyx hummed and looked over at Cassie. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you continue stretching like that.”

“I heal fast, besides gotta push yourself.” Cassie shrugged. She wasn’t even close to feeling any pain, which if she was meant she probably shattered or snapped something, all things considered.

Nyx frowned and walked over. “You’ve gotten sloppy. Stand,” she ordered, not impressed with Cassie’s poor form. Cassie groaned and rolled her eyes, but nonetheless did what Nyx ordered.

Nyx showed her how to do the stretches properly, not moving away until she was sure Cassie had it right. “Better.”

“Yes mom,” Cassie teased, smiling. Stretching the way Nyx showed her though was infinitely more comfortable, so she wasn’t complaining. “Powers or no powers?”

“None. I want to see how far you’ve slipped in the last two years,” Nyx said, though she gave Cassie a small grin to show she was only teasing.

“Well I don’t really use killing moves anymore, so quite a bit.” Cassie grinned back and stood up, rolling her shoulders. That didn’t mean she didn’t shoot people, she just didn’t really use pressure points or break necks anymore.

Nyx nodded and hummed, rolling onto the balls of her feet. “And go,” she said with a lazy smile.

“No first move?” Cassie asked wearily, unwilling to attack first but also not really wanting Nyx to attack first. Even without her powers, Nyx was a force to be reckoned with.

“Like I said, I want to see where you’re at now,” Nyx stated.

“I haven’t gotten that rusty, I know what you’re like when I make the first move,” Cassie snorted, but charged ahead anyway since she knew Nyx wouldn't change her mind on it. She ‘aimed’ for her right arm and as quickly as possible last second aimed to sweep her off her feet.

“I’m not aiming to kill anymore, don’t forget,” Nyx hummed, easily dodging all of Cassie’s attacked. “You’re still using all of your old moves, but you’re not terrible,” she added, lunging forward to attack. “You still rely mostly on your powers in a fight, don’t you?”

“Can’t you tell? Besides thugs don’t have rules,” Cassie huffed as Nyx easily dodged another of her attacks. “My moves might be slightly different, since I'm pretty much grounded, but yeah.” Old habits die hard, after all.

Nyx chuckled. “True,” she mused. She easily flipped out off the way when Cassie went to jab a more minor pressure point in her side.

“Dammit,” Cassie grumbled and paused, eyeing up Nyx with a grin. She just had to find an opening… Which wasn’t easy on the quarter demon.

Nyx paused as well, tilting her head before she she moved quickly, kicking Cassie’s legs out from under her and pinning her to her back. “What did you do wrong?” she asked.

“I hesitated.” Cassie coughed from being pinned down so suddenly. “It lowered my guard.”

Nyx nodded and stood, helping Cassie up. “Good. Again.”

Cassie nodded and charged once again. Training with her family wasn’t like this, wasn’t challenging. She loved her family, but… She needed this, needed to have the ability to lose. Hell she was so focused, she forgot everyone was watching them.

“Holy fuck…” Lian's eyes widened and she gasped as her sister got pinned. “Should we intervene?”

“Nyx is letting her up,” Jason pointed out.

“I’ve never seen Cassie fight like this,” Quinn hummed, watching the pair. “It looks like they’re trying to kill each other…”

“They’re not hitting the right pressure points or areas to kill,” Damian reassured a very freaked out Bart and Roy. “Not even close, especially not with both their increased durability.”

“Yeah, but still…” Bart murmured, eyes wide as he watched as Nyx won yet again.

“I've never seen Cassie lose,” Evie admitted.

“Not against someone other than the adults, at least,” Jacob added.

“She’s skilled, but yeah even I haven’t seen her fight like this.” Riley nodded.

“I think Cassie mentioned that Nyx trained her at the League,” Quinn murmured. “So it makes sense that Nyx is better, I think. Especially since she’s been there for the last two years as well.”

Bart nodded, resisting the urge to run over when Nyx roughly pinned her again.

“Cassie seems to react a lot better to Nyx as well, in training. If we ever tried to ask her what she did wrong she’d be infinitely more snarky and less answering,” Dick observed.

“It’s a side effect of the League,” Damian stated. “You only respect your individual trainer and those able to defeat you in training easily.”

“Explains a lot about your early days.” Bruce nodded.

Damian nodded.

“Explains why Cassie acts the way she does now, as well, even if us adults can beat her, it’s not as easily as we’d like to admit,” Kori chuckled.

“Ooh, that looks like it hurt,” Quinn muttered as Nyx brought Cassie down yet again. “I don’t think I’ve seen Cassie fight without powers in ages…”

“Same,” was the general consensus. Cassie relied heavily on her powers in a fight.

“I want Nyx to train me,” Evie muttered.

“Pretty sure you’ll be pummeled into a pulp,” Damian sighed. “Nyx is strong, wickedly so, and she’s used to training someone with a much, much higher durability than you have.”

Evie pouted. “But she’s so good.”

“Exactly, no. Not until you get stronger or develop your powers more,” Damian denied her.

“Okay daddy,” Evie sighed.

“I’m so glad she’s on our side now,” Helena said.

“Agreed.” Raven nodded with a smile, frowning in concern as Cassie’s shoulder got dislocated from a from a particular hard pin.Cassie didn’t even flinch, just popped it back into place and rolled her shoulders before starting the next round.

“Ouch…” Aloysia winced. “That didn’t look good…”

Nyx seemed to agree as she called time out to make sure it wasn’t too bad, and to make sure Cassie had put it back in place properly.

“Didn’t hurt.” Cassie shrugged easily. She didn’t even register the pain from the dislocation.

Nyx nodded. “Just let me check.”

“Fine…” Cassie relaxed, allowing Nyx to inspect her shoulder.

Nyx nodded when she was sure Cassie was fine. “Your family is worried about you.”

“I know, but I’m fine.” Cassie took this opportunity of a break to go and get a drink from her water bottle. She and Nyx weren't even panting.

“I know. They don’t.” Cassie glance dover at Nyx’s words, seeing that they, indeed, looked worried. “Go over there so they know you’re okay,” Nyx told her.

“Fine,” Cassie walked over and waved with the arm that had been dislocated. “Sup?”

Roy went to her side immediately to make sure she was okay. “Does anything hurt?” he asked worriedly.

“Nope.” Cassie shrugged. “This isn’t even close to registering on my pain scale. I'm surprised she’s holding back, to be honest, then again, so am I.” Cassie always held back though, not wanting to actually hurt her family.

“That’s her holding back?” Quinn asked with wide eyes. “Holy fuck!”

“Quinn, Language,” Dick scolded.

“Yeah?” Cassie tilted her head, confused. “Then again when I was training at the League we literally had to try and kill each other.”

“Wrong. I was told to never try to kill you,” Nyx said from directly behind Cassie. “Would have been easy right now had I been trying though. You’re not aware of your surroundings, Cassie.”

“My apologies.” Cassie turned and nodded respectfully to her. “I’ll be more aware in the future, and I meant in the rare cases she had me and Dimitri fight other trainees.” Mostly to punish the other trainees due to Casse’s powers.

Nyx nodded. “Good. And they were fools. Didn’t pay enough attention.”

“Or snarked off to the wrong person,” Cassie joked.

“That was mostly you,” Nyx pointed out dryly. Cassie just shrugged with a grin. Nyx rolled her eyes.

“You love my snark,” Cassie teased.

“Are you sure about that?” Nyx asked.

“I came here to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now,” Cassie huffed and crossed her arms. She was smiling though.

Nyx rolled her eyes again. “Why do I put up with this?” she muttered.

“Gasp I thought what we had was special!” Cassie’s eyes widened in fake shock.

“I’m not going to hurt or kill Cassie,” Nyx said, turning to Roy, Jason and Kori. “This is just how we train. It ensures she’s prepared for anything.”

“Yep!” Cassie chuckled “Man I missed training with her to be honest, no offense but you guys don’t challenge me the way she does.”

“Oh?” Damian rose a brow.

“I mean she knows me really well.” Cassie blushed. “So she knows what to expect from me and can counter it, it forces me to try new things.”

Nyx nodded. “She’s never beat me, but that doesn’t stop her from trying.”

“Never gonna stop trying,” Cassie hummed. “The day I beat you is the day I’m fighting a corpse.”

Nyx chuckled and smiled at her. Cassie ruffled her hair and grinned.

“Anyone else wanna try their luck against her?” Cassie asked.

“I will hold back if anyone wants to try,” Nyx promised, glancing around.

“I'll take you up on that.” Damian rose his hand and stepped forward. Cassie joined the crowd and relaxed next to Bart.

Nyx smiled brightly. “Okay. How much would you like me to hold back? Since you’re not powered like Cassie,” she chirped cheerfully, excited at the prospect of fighting Damian.

“Hold back as you would training any normal human, no less, no more.” Damian nodded, eying her.

Nyx nodded. “Okay! Would you like to make the first move?”

“Don’t,” Cassie huffed. “She will pin you, trust me.”

Nyx smiled innocently. “I would never.”

“Liar,” Cassie teased gently.

Nyx giggled and looked to Damian.

“You can attack first,” Damian decided wearily.

“You sure you’re okay?” Bart asked worriedly as Nyx started the fight with Damian.

“Yep,” Cassie quipped. “I’m fine, nothing hurts and I put my shoulder back in place.”

Bart nodded and frowned a little.

“Trust me, okay?” Cassie kissed him gently.

“I do… I’m just worried,” Bart sighed.

“I know babe.” Cassie leaned against him.

Bart held her close. Cassie kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

“Holy shit,” Bart mumbled as she watched Nyx take Damian down  _ hard _ .

“Atta girl Nixie!” Cassie called.

Nyx beamed and offered her hand to help Damian up. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Damian wheezed and gratefully took the hand, standing up.

“You fight really well,” Nyx complimented.

“Thanks, you're really good yourself.” Damian nodded.

Nyx smiled brightly. “Thank you.”

“Sure you’re okay, Uncle Dami?” Cassie opened her eyes and looked him over.

“I’m fine, Cassie,” Damian said, clearing his his throat. Cassie rose a brow at him.

“Come here.” Melody waved her husband over to inspect the damage.

Damian walked over to her. Melody immediately started looking him over. Cassie got a dislocated shoulder she could only imagine what Nyx could do to Damian.

Nyx followed him over, now concerned that she’d actually hurt him even though he said she hadn’t. Luckily, it seemed to only be surface damage, bruises and the like.

“Are you okay, daddy?” Evie asked.

“He's fine, just some bruising,” Melody reassured.

Evie nodded. Jacob whistled.

“I’ve never seen dad go down that fast before,” he marveled.

Nyx looked to the twins.

“It’s true,” Evie piped up. “Not even against Uncle Dick!”

“It wasn’t easy. Your father is a good fighter,” Nyx hummed.

“Glad to give you a challenge,” Damian joked.

“It’s probably because she’s not used to fighting at a normal human level,” Quinn suggested with a laugh.

Nyx shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Could be, Talia had us, or at least Nyx, fight with at least some use of her powers,” Cassie hummed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her hold back this much.”

“I never used my powers when I fought any of the other trainees. Only with you and Dimitri,” Nyx stated.

Cassie just shrugged. “Never paid attention to the others. Hey whatever happened to those books Dimitri and I got you that one outing?”

Nyx frowned as she tried to remember. “I’m not sure…” she admitted. “I can’t remember.”

Cassie frowned. “Well, we can just buy them for you again, you loved those things.” For the whole day she had them before Talia decided to fuck with her.

Nyx smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course” Cassie ruffled her hair and smiled.

-

“Hey Cassie… I’ve been meaning to ask, who’s Dimitri?” Rosa asked. “You've mentioned him several times…” The kids plus Lian were all in the kitchen, having a snack after Nyx and Cassie’s training session.

“Huh? Oh um…” Cassie blushed and took out a switchblade, fiddling with it. “Dimitri… He was Nyx’s and my roommate in my League days… I…” She bit her lip and glanced at Bart. “If I hadn’t killed him he would be the one I’d be engaged to right now…”

Nyx tensed at Cassie’s words, looking down as she was suddenly assaulted with memories.

“Nixie?” Cassie ignored the shocked looks on her family's faces as she went over to Nyx, looking her over. “Are you okay?”

“I… She… Talia…” Nyx gasped out, looking up at Cassie in horror.

“Nixie, what’s wrong?” Cassie stroked her hair gently.

Nyx flinched away, backing away from the group quickly. “I… I didn’t mean to! It’s my fault!” she gasped out.

“Of course not, nothing is your fault.” Cassie reassured, worry evident in her voice and face.

“But she wouldn’t have known you were together of not for me!” Nyx whimpered.

“Nixie, what are you talking about?” Cassie frowned, then her eyes widened. “That final test…”

“I didn’t mean to tell her! I’m so sorry!” Nyx cried. 

“You… Nixie it’s fine.” Cassie slowly got closer, talking gently. “Talia is a bitch it’s not your fault, she probably would have found out anyway…“

Nyx wiped her eyes and sniffled. “She forced me… I didn’t… I’m so sorry…”

Cassie hugged her. “Nixie it’s fine… I understand, trust me…” she murmured softly. It… Hurt, a lot. She lost Dimitri after all. Her mind went back to that promise though. “Dimitri and I made a promise, Nixie, that no matter what, even if it’s alone, we would escape. You did nothing wrong…” Even if the look of betrayal on his face was forever etched into her memory.

“I kept your secret for two years, nearly, though! And then Talia decided I wasn’t ruthless enough and she… She found out and it’s my fault!”

“I know Nyx, it’s fine…” Cassie stroked her hair gently. “It’s… It’s in the past, okay?”

“It’s not okay! You could have escaped together!”

“Nyx, remember when we visited town? We could…” Cassie took a deep breath. It was hard, admitting this out loud. “We could of escaped at anytime. If anything it was my fault, I naively thought Talia would just let me go with my beads after two years.”

Nyx swallowed thickly. “It’s still my fault that he died.”

“I'm the one who pulled the trigger, Nyx,” Cassie said firmly. “Nothing you did could have changed that.”

Nyx sniffed. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Nixie…” Cassie murmured gently.

“You don’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you,” Cassie reassured and kissed her forehead.

Nyx nodded meekly. Cassie pulled her gently back towards the group and sat back down.

Nyx looked down and stayed quiet.

Bart, however, was still shell shocked, staring at the table.

“Bart?” Cassie looked over at her Fiance. She… Never saw him this subdued before.

“Excuse me,” Bart mumbled before standing and running off. Cassie frowned and quickly followed after him best she could.

“Think he’s okay?” Evie asked.

“He did just find out his Fiance probably would be engaged to someone else if that person was alive,” Quinn pointed out.

“Should someone go ask uncle Wally to make sure he’s okay?” Helena asked.

“I will.” Lian stood up and left the room.

“I’m sorry,” Nyx murmured.

“It… It’ll be fine.” Quinn managed.

“You don’t believe that. You wouldn’t have just lied if you did,” Nyx mumbled.

“They… They’ve been through worse than one of them discovering that the other would have gotten engaged to another,” Quinn said, almost like she was trying to convince herself of this.


	9. Chapter 9

“Bart?” Wally knocked gently on the doorframe of his cousin’s room. He honestly wasn’t even surprised that Bart was in his old room in Wally’s apartment in Central.

“Go away,” Bart muttered, voice barely audible from under the pillow over his face.

“You could suffocate like that.” Wally chuckled and approached instead, sitting on the bed. “Come on, talk to me, Barty.”

“Don’t wanna,” Bart mumbled.

“At least tell me why you’re sulking here and not in Wayne Manor where Cassie would listen to emo music with you?” Wally rose a brow. “Also how hungry are you because I’m going to make some food.”

“I ran here from Gotham, how hungry do you think?” He didn’t want to talk about what happened, about why he had run away from Gotham, and the mention of Cassie made the young speedster curl in on himself further.

Wally chuckled. “Fair… I’m not going to make you talk, Bart, but I think it would help. Now, I’m gonna make like, five pizzas, any topping requests?”

“Hawaiian.”

“On it, little man.” Wally squeezed his shoulder before running to his kitchen and quickly getting started on the pizzas.

Wally’s phone started ringing a moment later.

“Hello?” Wally asked as he answered it. He had just put the first two pizzas in the oven.

“Hey man,” Dick greeted. “Is Bart there?”

“Yeah, he’s currently sulking in his room.” Wally nodded. “Won’t tell me what's wrong.”

Dick sighed in relief. “Thank god. The kids said they couldn’t find him and he’s not answering his phone… Hang on, one second,” he said, talking quietly with someone for a moment. “Quinn said that he found out Cassie was with someone during her time at the League and would be engaged to them had they not died. He ran off to central after that.”

“Cassie would have?” Wally asked, surprised. He sighed though and nodded despite the fact that Dick couldn’t see it. “Sounds like him… I'll talk to him, but keep people from coming to see him until he gives me the okay?”

“I will. Hey, come back to Gotham sometime soon? Rae and I would love to see you.”

“Sure, when Bart is ready to return I’ll come with him.” Wally chuckled and got the two pizzas out, quickly replacing them with the two others. “But third lunch is ready and I’m gonna go get Bart to get him out of his room and eat. Talk to you later, Dick?”

“Sure thing. Take care of yourself, yeah?”

“You too,” Wally murmured and hung up before going back to Bart. “Barty? First two pizzas are ready, you have to come out and get some if you want any hope of eating,” Wally joked.

“Can’t I eat them in here?”

“Nope.”

“You suck,” Bart huffed.

“It’s good for you, race you to the kitchen.” Wally raced off then.

“Oh no, you won,” Bart deadpanned, rolling over and covering his face with his pillow again. His grumbling stomach didn’t let him stay there for long though, and he got up with an annoyed huff.

Wally looked over, already done with the first pizza. “Ah glad you decided to join me. Sit and eat, Barty.”

Bart flopped down in his seat and started to pick at his pizza.

“So…” Wally cleared his throat after a few minutes. “Dick called.”

“That’s concerning. They shouldn’t be able to talk, let alone use a phone,” Bart remarked in a deadpan.

“Making jokes, good sign,” Wally snarked. “He told me everything, about Cassie having a different person in her League days and that had they not died she would be engaged to the-”

“Stop!” Bart yelled, jumping to his feet and running back to his room, having barely eaten even half of his pizza. Wally cursed and raced after him.

“Bart!” Wally leaned against the entrance. “Talk to me! Keeping it in is obviously not helping you!”

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Well maybe you should, Bart. This isn’t an easy thing to learn, especially about your fiancée.”

“Cause I clearly wanted to learn that I’m the fucking rebound,” Bart snapped.

“Bart, you’re a goddamn idiot,” Wally huffed. “Would she really have said yes if you were just a rebound to her?”

“I learnt from the best,” Bart retorted.

Wally flinched. “Right… Well, sulk all you want, but I’m going to eat.” Wally left the younger speedster alone.

Bart threw himself onto his bed, curling up tightly.

-

“Is Bart okay?” Cassie asked, messing with her engagement ring.

“Dad said that Uncle Wally said he’s there, but told us to just leave him be for now,” Quinn sighed, watching her best friend.

“This is my fault…” Cassie winced. “I never should have mentioned Dimitri!”

“I’m the one who’s at fault,” Nyx mumbled guiltily from the rafters where she’d hidden herself.

“You didn’t tell the man you’re engaged to that ‘Oh by the way there was this guy that if I didn’t kill he’d most likely be the one I'm engaged to right now.’ Shit, I messed up, I really messed up!” Cassie rubbed her hands together.

Quinn sighed and hugged Cassie. “It’ll be okay.”

“What if he decides…” Cassie trailed off, tears in her eyes as she hugged tightly back. “What if he decides to end it? Him and I, I mean.”

“He won’t,” Quinn promised, rubbing Cassie’s back.

“How do you know? Gods, I love him so much, Quinn, so much it hurts.”

“He’s just hurt right now but he does still love you. That ring on your finger proves how much he loves you.”

“Yeah?” Cassie pulled away and rubbed her eyes, giving a weak smile. “I can hope… I-I lost one love, I can’t lose my heart now as well.”

“Hey, you know how scared of your dads he is. He went to them first when he decided he wanted to propose. And uncle Jason is scary when he’s protective.”

“True.” Cassie gave a weak laugh. “Thanks…” Cassie wiped her eyes again and smiled.

Quinn kissed her forehead. “Of course. You’re my sister.”

“I just hope he comes home soon or I'm allowed to visit him.” Cassie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I know what it probably sounded like to him, it’s not like that though… I never expected to fall in love again after I shot Dimitri through the heart.”

Quinn reached for her phone. “We may not be able to get to him on his phone but he’s staying with Uncle Wally. Let’s ask him to pass on a message, hm?”

“Alright.” Cassie nodded, smiling and giving a deep breath. “Let’s!” She hugged Quinn again. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Quinn chuckled, kissing her temple.

Cassie frowned in confusion as it went to voicemail but took a deep breath. “Bart, baby, please listen to me! I love you, you’re my heart, my other half. I sent a message in secret to the past, future… Hell, I even did my best to send it to other realities hoping you would hear me. I never gave up on you. You’re… You’re everything to me, I couldn’t live life without you. You were a huge reason why I knew Talia didn't have her talons in me, not completely. You gave me courage to fight back against the actual brainwashing I basically went through. I love you, you idiot just please… Please, if you really want to end it tell me to my face and let me see you smile at me one last time?” She hung up then and handed the phone to Quinn.

Quinn smiled sadly and hugged Cassie again.

-

“Bart? I think you should listen to this.” Wally walked into Bart’s room, holding his phone.

“Why?” Bart muttered.

“Just trust me?” Wally sighed and brought his phone over.

Bart scowled but sat up.

Wally pressed replay and put it to bart’s ear, still holding his phone. Bart flinched away as soon as he heard Cassie’s voice. Wally remained quiet, letting the message play all the way through before pulling it away.

“Just something to think about,” Wally said before leaving the room again.

-

Several days passed, and Cassie absolutely refused to leave her room. She was an absolute mess.

“Cassie? Come to lunch. You’ve barely eaten in days,” Roy called through her door tiredly.

“I’m not hungry,” Casse muttered and curled around her sketchbook, ignoring her stomach growling.

Roy sighed and leaned his forehead against the wood. “Cassie… He’ll come around, sweetheart. He just needs time…”

“What if he doesn't?” Cassie asked. “What if… What if he decides that I’m not worth the effort anymore? What if he’s finally sick of me and decided he can’t handle me and my past?”

“That won’t happen. He braved me and Jay just to ask for our blessing to marry you. He loves you, he’s just hurting and unsure right now.”

“That was before he knew about Dimitri, knew that I killed the last person I loved!” Cassie exclaimed, voice weak from lack of use. “Gods, I wouldn't even blame him if he left me! I love him so much it hurts, but… What... What…?” Cassie choked on her own tears. “I just… I’m not hungry, go ahead to lunch…”

“I’m coming in,” Roy said when he heard her start crying. Cassie didn’t say anything as he came in.

“I told you, I’m fine…” Cassie sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“No you’re not. And you don’t have to be,” Roy murmured, sitting on the bed. “C’mere, angel.”

“I am...” Cassie went over and hugged him close, tears in her eyes.

Roy hugged her close, rubbing her back gently. “No you’re not. And that’s okay, Cassie. But your mom, your papi and I are here for you. And we’re worried about you.” Cassie broke down then, sobbing against her dad’s shoulder. She had kept everything in until now, losing their families, Bart disappearing, everything. It was hard for her to show emotions, to cry, especially after her two years of absence.

“It's so hard, I can’t lose someone else, dad! I can’t!” she exclaimed.

Roy rocked her gently and hummed soothingly. “It’s okay… Let it all out, I’m right here,” he comforted gently. Cassie continued to sob for several more minutes, exhausting herself.

When Cassie fell asleep, Roy gently tucked her into bed and put her things on her bedside table before going back downstairs, turning off her lights and closing the door behind himself.

“She not joining us again?” Jason asked, frowning in concern when he saw Roy reenter the kitchen.

Roy shook his head. “She had a good cry and now she’s exhausted.”

“I’m worried, she hasn't eaten since Bart left.” Kori frowned.

“If that boy comes around here, I’m shooting him,” Jason promised.

“You heard what your brother said, Jay,” Roy sighed tiredly.

“Don’t care, besides I won’t kill him, just make him hurt as much as m-“

“As much as our little girl hurt him?” Roy cut in. This was the fifth time he and Jason had had this argument and he was too tired to deal with it. Jason glared, crossing his arms.

“Boys, it doesn't matter.” Kori once again became the mediator. “They’re both suffering and need to talk this out on their own.”

Roy rubbed his forehead. “I know, I know. They’re both responsible in this. I just wish I could fix it…”

“We all do,” Kori sighed. “Unfortunately this isn’t something we can fix…”

Roy looked at Jason. “You can’t kill him.”

“I won’t, I’ll just hurt him. A lot.”

“That’ll hurt Cassie.”

“...Dammit.” Jason huffed as he put food on the table. “That damn boy better count his lucky stars that somehow, Cassie loves him.”

Roy hummed and rubbed his face. “Jade wants to visit, to make things more complicated.”

“Lovely.” Jason groaned. “Chessie is great and all but we all know what she’ll be like.”

“And she might be bringing her sister.”

“Fuck!” Jason exclaimed. “Artie?!”

Roy nodded.

“That’s… Shit… We never told Niki did we?” Jason asked.

Roy shrugged. “We were on a break when you had him.”

“Still,” Jason sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Shit each day just gets shittier… I’m tempted to drag that Speedster home myself…”

“I wouldn’t. Richard and Wally are both working on bringing him back,” Kori hummed.

“I know… Still want to though,” Jason grumbled. “I hate seeing Cassie like this.”

“We all do,” Kori agreed. Jason kissed her cheek.

“If Artie is coming, that’ll be a shit storm… We’ll have to tell Nikolas.”

“Tell me what?” Nikolas asked, wondering into the room for lunch. Jason sighed and glanced at Kori and Roy.

“Nikolas… Did I ever tell you who your mother is?” Jason asked.

Nikolas shook his head. “No. Why?”

“Chessie is coming around… Most likely with her sister, Artie.” Jason paused, swallowing heavily. “Your mother.”

Nikolas frowned. “What?”

“You know Artemis?” Jason asked.

“I know of her. She’s Lian’s aunt. And Wally’s ex.”

“She hasn’t been around since she handed you to me,” Jason sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

Nikolas sat at the table. “Why didn’t she want me? I mean… I’m 19, why hasn’t she made an effort to see me?”

“I wish I could answer that,” Jason admitted. “I don’t have any answers, I didn’t even know she was pregnant with you before she randomly showed up and handed you to me.” He shook his head.

Nikolas nodded slowly, processing the information.

“I never knew how to bring it up, it was during a brief break for me and Roy and Kor.” Jason remembered to add Kori at the end, even if he remembered the timeline they weren’t together from the beginning as well. “And by the time you were old enough to ask questions you never asked who your real mom was and already saw Kori as your mother.”

“Of course. Mom is my mom,” Nikolas said with a shrug and a smile aimed at Kori. Kori smiled back and went over, hugging him. 

“And I will always be, we just figured we should tell you since she might come around when Chessie comes to visit.”

Nikolas hugged her back. “Okay. Thanks for telling me.”

“Of course, Niki.” Kori kissed the top of his head.

“So, ma is coming around?” Lian asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

“With your aunt, yes.” Jason nodded.

Lian nodded. “Awesome. I haven’t seen aunt Arti in years.”

“Not since she handed me your brother.” Jason nodded.

“No, like five years ago, actually.”

“What? When?” Jason turned his attention to Lian.

“When I stayed at ma’s before my 30th. She was passing through town and ma decided to kidnap her for lunch.”

“I… No, makes sense you wouldn’t tell me,” Jason mused. “Still, I’m hurt that no one mentioned it.”

“I never really thought about it, honestly. I thought you were still in contact with her,” Lian admitted with a shrug.

“Not since she handed me Nikolas and said don’t contact her before she contacts me and left.” Jason shook his head.

Lian’s eyebrows rose. “Huh.”

“Artemis is Nikolas’s mother. I didn’t know he existed until the day she handed your brother to me.”

“I remember, papi. I was 15, remember?”

“... It’s been a  long few days,” Jason grumbled. “But yeah, haven't had contact or seen hide nor hair of her since then.”

Lian walked over and hugged her father. “Relax. I’ll clean up.”

“Thanks.” Jason hugged back.

Lian smiled and sat at the table. The family all ate, though Cassie never joined them.


	10. Chapter 10

Two more days passed before there was a knock on the front door of the Todd-Harper household, Wally standing there with his arm around Bart.

Fortunately for Bart, Kori was the one to answer the door. “Hello dears.” Korii stepped aside to let them in. “Cassie is in her room.”

“Hey Kor. You’re looking great!” Wally greeted cheerfully, leading a nervous Bart inside. “I’m here as moral support. Or as a meat shield in the kid’s words,” he added with a laugh.

Kori laughed as well. “I can understand that, we’ve barely managed to keep Jason form going and dragging Bart back.” She shooed them upstairs.

“It’s gonna be okay, Bart. You heard the message, she loves you,” Wally told Bart softly. “Don’t think I haven’t heard you listen to it multiple times every night.”

“I told you I’m not hungry,” Cassie called weakly as they knocked on the door.

“I brought something better,” Wally told her, before shoving Bart into the room. Cassie sat up and looked over. She had lost a lot of the muscle mass she was so proud of due to not eating, and had huge bags under her eyes.

“Who… Bart?” Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Bart swallowed thickly and waved nervously. “Um… Hi,” he mumbled. Cassie got up, but immediately collapsed since she hadn’t used her legs in a while, not since she first entered her room.

Bart’s eyes widened and he raced over, catching her. “Holy shit, when was the last time you ate?” Cassie bit her cheek and looked away, not answering.

“I missed you so much,” she murmured instead, hugging him close.

“I missed you too, but we’re not talking anything over until you’ve eaten,” Bart muttered, frowning in concern. “Uncle Wally, I know you’re still at the door. Can you run and grab food?”

“On it!” Wally raced off, entering the room and frowning when he saw the state Cassie was in.

“I'm fine,” Cassie muttered, but at the look of the two Speedsters weakly started eating the food.

Both relaxed a little when she’d eaten a fair amount, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stomach much more.

“I’m done.” She handed it back to Wally, who raced out and closed the door behind him.

“Of all the stupid… Why did you stop eating?” Bart asked. 

Cassie looked away, shrugging. “I didn’t feel hungry…” she lied.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Cassie bit her lip. “It just… I was losing my heart…” she admitted reluctantly. “It was my own fault, too. Gods, I’m so stupid!”

Bart sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

“I'm so sorry.” Cassie nuzzled into his shoulder. “I’m so, so sorry!”

“I know. You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot,” Bart hummed.

“I love you so much, Bart.” Cassie sniffed and pulled him closer.

Bart hugged her tightly. “I love you too.”

“I… We should talk.” Cassie looked up at him. “I love you but… Yeah, I had someone before you, Dimitri was… It’s hard to talk about him because I killed him, shot him right through the heart. What Dimitri and I had was special.” She put two fingers to his lips. “But what we have is deeper, more special and more meaningful. We don’t have to hide, we don’t have to pretend to be practical strangers or rivals. What we have is open, beautiful, and comparing you and Dimitri is like comparing night and day. You mean so much more to me.”

“How you said it… I felt like nothing more than a rebound,” Bart mumbled.

“You are more than just a rebound,” Cassie reassured, messing with her engagement ring. “I love you Bart, now and always. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. It’s true I lost him just a week before meeting you but… That’s not why I got together with you.”

Bart nodded and kissed her gently. “I’m sorry too. I just… I needed to figure everything out myself.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for,” Cassie reassured and kissed him again. “Now, I'm exhausted both physical and emotionally, cuddle with me?”

“Yeah, of course. So long as your dads don’t murder me,” Bart hummed.

“I’ll make sure they don’t.” Cassie kissed him. Bart got them comfortable and Cassie immediately fell asleep, cuddled up to him.

Bart watched her sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Cassie was somewhat recovered when Jade and Artemis literally came knocking at their door.

“Cassie, it’s been too long!” Jade hugged her daughter’s sister.

“It has!” Cassie laughed and hugged back as her family approached the door.

“Hey Jade,” Roy greeted from behind his daughter, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Yes, thank you.” Jade smiled at him. “I'm glad all the kids are back, and you all as well, of course.”

“I’m sure,” he chuckled, looking at Artemis.

“Ma!” Lian greeted happily, rushing over to hug her mother.

Jade laughed and hugged her back. “How’s my darling daughter been?”

“I’ve been good! How are you? You look great! Hi Aunty Arti!”

“I’ve been good.” Artemis nodded, the blonde turning to look at her and Jason’s son. “Hello Nikolas.”

Nikolas looked her up and down. “Hello,” he greeted.

“Hello Artie.” Jason put his hands on Nikolas’s shoulders. 

“Come in,” Kori spoke up. “It would be rude to leave you on the doorstep.”

“Tea or coffee, anyone?” Roy asked.

“Coffee, please.” Cassie sighed.

“Tea please.” Jade nodded as she and Artemis came in properly.

“I’ll help, dad,” Nikolas said. Roy nodded and the two wet off to the kitchen.

“So, how’s life been the past 19 years, Artie?” Jason asked casually.

“It’s been fine,” she answered with a shrug. Jason nodded.

The awkward silence was broken when Roy and Nikolas came back with the drinks.

“Thanks.” Cassie sipped her coffee with a happy sigh.

“This isn’t awkward at all,” Lian said, glancing between all four of her parents.

“Don’t know what you mean, totally casual.” Jason deadpanned.

Lian rolled her eyes.

“I’m lost.” Cassie blinked.

“Artemis is my mother,” Nikolas explained. “Well, my birth mother.” He glanced at Kori. 

“Holy damn, really?” Cassie’s eyes widened.

Nikolas nodded. “Yes.”

“What did I miss when I was hauled up in my room?”

“A lot,” Jason snorted and ruffled her hair.

“Just a bit,” Lian chuckled.

“Glad you’re back.” Roy smiled, though he made a mental note to try and ease her into the idea of therapy. His daughter… Did not have the healthiest coping methods. Plus after two years in the League, she was probably suffering a lot deeper then she was letting any of them know, if her reaction to Talia was an indicator.

“Where’d she go?” Jade asked.

“It’s… A long story, let’s just say you’ve seen me a bit sooner than this moment since I disappeared,” Cassie explained reluctantly. “Also I had a bit of a… Miscommunication with Bart, I didn’t handle that well.”

“Neither of you did,” Kori sighed. Cassie ducked her head in embarrassment.

“What do you…” Jade trailed off and her eyes widened in realization.

“Dad, can I go to Spence’s?” Nikolas asked.

“Sure.” Jason answered for Roy.

“Gracias, papi,” Nikolas hummed.

“How did you get out? How did I not know you were there?” Jade asked as Nikolas left.

“It’s a long story,” Cassie sighed. “A very long story…”

“Don’t forget you have training today,” Lian told her sister gently. “You’ve got an hour still..”

“Like I’m going to forget about my first official training after almost starving myself to death,” Cassie joked with a smile. “Thanks, though. I’m going to go get ready, tell me when Barty boy gets here to pick me up.” She went to her room to get ready.

“Will do kid,” Lian promised. “She’s still far too skinny…” she added quietly.

“She went almost a week without food, I’m not surprised,” Roy sighed. “Her training won’t be as hard as she’s used to, and definitely not with Nyx. Her body couldn’t handle it right now.”

“Nyx is working with Damian’s twins today, anyway. I think it’ll be either Quinn or Dick training with Cassie today,” Jason hummed.

“What happened?” Jade asked, concerned. Artemis remained quiet, feeling more like an intruder than anything.

“That’s more Cassie’s story to tell,” Jason said with a shrug. Jade nodded, still looking worried and upset.

“Nyx… It can’t be who I think it is, is it?” Jade asked, mind automatically honing in on the familiar name. “That old pet assassin and hybrid of several genetics?”

“That’s her,” Kori said with a nod. “She’s on our side.”

“Glad she got out from under Talia's claws, and Cassie too apparently.” Jade frowned in concern.

Jason grumbled. Jade rose a brow at him.

“He still doesn’t trust Nyx,” Kori explained.

“Fair.” Jade shrugged. “Hell, I wouldn’t either.”

“No?” Lian asked.

“I know Talia, and the League of Assassins, very intimately and well, I outranked Nyx after all.” Jade shrugged.

“She’s extremely loyal to Cassie when not under freaky mind control courtesy of Talia,” Lian said with a shrug.

“Makes sense, she did lie to my face, and I would assume Cassie wouldn’t have wanted me to know she was there.” Jade paused. “If I had known she was there… I would have done everything to bring her home…”

Kori patted Jade’s arm gently. “We know. Thank you.”

There was a fast knock on the door then and Lian got up to answer it. “Cassie! Your boy is here!” she yelled, opening the door. “Oh, and Wally. Hey.”

“Coming!” Cassie raced down in some yoga pants and a muscle shirt. 

“Hey, those are mine! Sneaky bitch,” Lian laughed.

“You didn’t miss them.” Cassie gave a cheeky grin.

“Hey Wally…” Artemis shifted when she saw the speedster.

Wally stiffened and he looked away from Bart and Cassie’s embrace, looking over to the blonde. “Artemis,” he greeted.

“It’s… Been a while.” She looked away.

Wally scoffed and leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest. “Just a bit.”

“Just a little over 19 years, when she had Nikolas.” Jason hummed. At least the awkwardness wasn't between Artemis and him now.

“Niki is yours?” Wally asked.

“She gave him to me when he was about 6 months old,” Jason answered for her. “Haven’t seen her since.”

“You coulda mentioned you had a kid the last time I saw you. You know, when we were dating,” Wally deadpanned. “Y’know, 16 years ago.”

“Nikolas didn’t even know she was his mother until a week ago, so don’t worry it wasn’t like she ACTUALLY had a kid.” Jason grinned.

“Papi, you’re enjoying this way to much,” Cassie giggled.

Wally studied Jason for a moment. “Stop threatening my cousin, yeah?”

“They’re promises.” Jason smirked. “Also I’ll stop threatening him when you and Artie start acting like adults and I don’t have the urge to get popcorn to watch the show when you two are in a room together.”

“Hey Jason?” Wally hummed before flipping him the bird. “She’s the one at fault. I’m going to Dick’s.”

Jason took out his gun and aimed at Wally. “Say that again.”

“Papi, don’t…” Cassi sighed and turned to Bart. “Let’s go.”

Bart nodded. “Yeah. Before he turns that gun on me,” he mumbled. Cassie let Bart pick her up and run off.

-

“Dammit.” Cassie cursed as she was thrown onto the mat by her Uncle yet again. Was a couple weeks really all it took to get her off her game?

Dick helped her up. “You did better this time,” he said softly.

“Barely, a move like that would have gotten me killed.” she muttered as he helped her up. She went over and gulped down some of her water jug. Training today really was kicking her ass, though that was all her fault really.

“Not here,” Dick sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Nyx wandered over then, having finished her training with the Wayne twins for the day. “How’s she doing?” she asked softly.

“Shit,” Cassie answered. “Muscle mass ain’t back to normal yet.”

“That’s to be expected,” Nyx pointed out dryly.

“True, frustrating though.” Cassie grumbled.

“Maybe you could watch us go again and show us what we need to work on?” Dick suggested.

Nyx nodded. “I can do that.”

“Alright let’s do this.” Cassie chuckled and rolled her shoulders, getting ready.

Nyx stood back and watched the pair closely. “Stop,” she called not even two minutes in. “Did you stretch? Either of you?”

“I did, I’m not a complete idiot.” Cassie snorted.  “You drilled stretching into my head, feels wrong when I don’t now.” Dick looked only slightly guilty.

“It doesn’t look like you did. Your whole body is tense and you’re clumsy,” Nyx said, giving Dick an annoyed look, but continuing to lecture Cassie. Dick stretched as Nyx lectured her.

“Yeah?” Cassie asked, hanging on every word.

Nyx nodded. “Stretch again. Properly. You need to be relaxed.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Cassie nodded, falling into her League training. She began stretching.

“Thank you,” Dick murmured to Nyx who only nodded.

“She won’t listen,” she mumbled back.

“She does to you,” Dick pointed out.

“It was listen to me or die at the League.”

“I listen to you now.” Cassie pointed out, having finished her stretches.

“And no one else. Why is that?”

“League training?” Cassie shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know I just do.”

“As I said. Now, try again.” 

Cassie nodded and she and Dick squared up again.

“Better,” Nyx said. Cassie beamed at the praise.

“Anything I have to work on?” she asked.

Nyx nodded and gave her pointers before getting them to spar again. Cassie was much more relaxed and focused now, and kept what Nyx told her in mind.

After one more round, Nyx told Cassie to take a break and rest, aware of company watching them now.

“Yes ma’am.” Cassie nodded, falling into her League training easily and suppressed a happy groan as she sat down and took a gulp from her water jug. Her body felt like jelly from the couple weeks of her not keeping up her training.

Satisfied that Cassie was resting, Nyx turned to look at their audience and bowed when she saw Jade.

“Damn it’s been awhile since I saw League training in action.” Jade nodded to Nyx.

“Cassie responds best to the training I gave her at the League,” Nyx stated with a shrug.

“True that, ma’am,” Cassie chuckled breathlessly. “Man I’ve been out of practice the past two weeks.” Jade rose a brow, crossing her arms.

Nyx turned a stern look at Cassie. “And you won’t be scaring us like that again, understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” Cassie sat up straighter, fully at attention even though she was still sitting.

Nyx nodded. “Good.” Cassie beamed at the praise. Everyone else glanced at each other, a bit off put. Jade got it though. Nyx was her Instructor, and your Instructor was God.

“Hey, I volunteer Artemis to fight Nyx, no powers.” Nikolas grinned. He was petty, he knew.

Nyx looked over at Nikolas. Artemis, not knowing better, shrugged and nodded, taking her place on the mat.

Nyx got in position. “Jason, you referee?” she asked.

“Sure.” Jason shrugged, giving his popcorn to Cassie. This would be entertaining. “Alright, ready you two?”

Nyx gave a nod. “Yes.”

“I am.” Artemis nodded, glancing towards the crowd, most of which had popcorn.

With a nod from Jason to signal the start of the fight, Nyx darted forward to attack.

“Maybe it’s because she wasn’t in my life for 19 years, but I’m really, really entertained by watching Artemis get the shit beat out of her.” Nikolas said, stealing some of Lian's popcorn.

“And because you’re your father’s son,” Jade hummed.

“True,” Nikolas hummed.

“This is more entertaining when it’s not you getting the shit beat out of you,” Cassie chuckled.

Dick walked over. “So what did Artemis do to incur everyone’s wrath?”

“She is my birth mother,” Nikolas answered. “And I have never even met her in my 19 years of existence.”

Dick frowned. “Wow. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, we’re watching her get beat up by Nyx,” Nikolas reassured.

Dick nodded and hugged his nephew. Nikolas blinked but hugged back.

“Nikolas is probably the chillest about this,” Cassie hummed as Jason finally called match. Artemis was panting, looking a little more than worse for wear.

“Good job,Nyx!” Cassie praised.

Nyx sent Cassie a bright smile, not breathing heavily or anything.

“How… Are… You… Not worn out?” Artemis panted, looking at the younger female.

“That was only light exercise,” Nyx answered. Artemis gaped at her and Cassie laughed.

“Not even, that was more like a warm up,” she hummed.

Nyx nodded, stretching lazily. Cassie ruffled her hair with a grin.

“Nice, a bit sloppy on your defensive work though.” Cassie addressed Artemis. “Offense alone won’t win you a fight.”

“A bit? She’s very sloppy,” Nyx stated.

“True, I mean, I was being nice though, definitely would have died her first day,” Cassie snorted.

Nyx nodded. “Yes.”

“Anyway, whose training next?” Cassie asked.

Nyx shrugged. “Quinn wants me to help her tomorrow, but that’s it.”

“Alright, I’m gonna head out then.” Cassie stretched. She then turned to Bart. “Wanna head somewhere to eat?”

Bart nodded. “Yeah, sure!” The two raced off, much to pretty much everyone else’s amusement.

Dick smiled softly. “It’s good to see that they’re on good terms again.”

“Yeah, I hate seeing them so… Not them,” Quinn agreed.

Dick hugged his daughter. “Hey, Wal, you staying for dinner tonight, or are you heading back to Central?”

“I can stay for dinner.” Wally smiled. “It’ll be nice to catch up, and get free food.”

Dick rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Moron,” he hummed fondly.

“Yeah, but you decided to be my best friend.” Wally smirked.

“What was I on when I made that stupid decision?” Dick hummed teasingly.

“Hurtful!” Wally gasped, and put his hand over his heart. “I thought what we had was special!”

Dick laughed and walked over to hug his long time best friend. “You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”

“Exactly!” Wally hugged him back with a smile.

“Should Raven be concerned for her marriage?” Jason remarked with a smirk.

“Nah. He’s not my type,” Dick hummed. “Anymore.” That was added with a wink.

Wally laughed and turned to Jason. “You inherited his weakness for redheads.”

“You’ve already married one of my best friends, Jay, you can’t have this one too!” Dick huffed, hugging Wally tighter and grinning at Kori.

“Sorry, I liked your brother more.” Kori teased.

Dick gasped and put his hand over his heart. “You hurt me, Kori. I thought we had something special.”

“We dated like, two months.” Kori laughed. “Then you got with Babs.”

“Naw, he and I were friends with benefits before he got with Babs,” Wally piped up.

“Careful, I might add another redhead ex of yours to my harem,” Jason joked.

Dick laughed. “To set the record straight, I dated you for four months, Kori. Then we split, I fucked around with Wal for three months after that, with us sleeping together a few times as friend’s with benefits,  then Babs and I started dating. That was six months before she left me and broke my heart,” he hummed with a grin. “Just kidding, she broke the streak of redheads. Rae and I got together after that.”

“And I took your other female redhead ex.” Jason smirked. “Thus inheriting the weakness for redheads, but can you blame me? My partners are fucking hot as hell.”

Dick laughed again. “What can I say, I have good taste.”

“I have better taste,” Jason chuckled.

“Well, as interesting as my dad’s sex life is, I’m leaving,” Quinn said, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“I’m there with you.” Helena coughed.

“Sorry girls,” Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

“No you’re not.” Helena rose a brow.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her dad and left, Helena going with her.

“Seriously though, what is it with my siblings and my ex’s?” Dick asked. “You and Kori, and Steph and Babs.”

“Clearly their taste improved,” Stephanie and Jason said at the same time.

Dick flipped them the bird. “No one’s getting Wally. He’s mine.”

“No, your wife is yours, Wally is single.” Jason smirked. He wouldn't though. He already had the two loves of his life and none of them were inclined to add a fourth member of their love triangle. Well, a member that wasn’t Jade, anyway.

“Why are you single, Wal?” Dick asked curiously.

“By choice.” Wally shrugged. Artemis glanced at him curiously.

Dick nodded. “Fair. You’re still staying for dinner. And maybe the night? I’ve missed my best friend.”

“Still got a city to watch over so can’t stay for breakfast, but sure.” Wally smiled and nodded.

Dick cheered and hugged Wally again.

“Artemis and I can stay for dinner as well, right? We’ll be heading out in the morning,” Jade spoke up, knowing Artemis was definitely not going to talk.

Dick blinked. “You’re asking me? I thought you two were staying with Jay, Kori, and Roy,” he said, confused.

“We visited, Talia provided a hotel in town, intelligence gathering.” Jade shrugged.

Dick hummed and shrugged. “Sure. May as well have dinner here at the manor then. The house is too small for everyone,” he said, looking over at Jason.

“You can’t stay longer?” Lian asked her mother.

“I wish I could, dear.” Jade smiled sadly and hugged her daughter. “I'll visit again after the mission, I promise.”

“Don’t take nineteen years,” Nikolas joked.

Spencer elbowed Nikolas. “Be nice,” she mumbled.

“Spencer, I love you, but you’re going to have to get use to our family’s brand of humor.” Nikolas pulled her close and grinned. “Papi makes jokes about his death, sis makes jokes about her time in the League, and I make jokes about my absent mother, it’s tradition.”

“And apparently genetic.” Lian hummed.

“And you make jokes about your alcoholism,” Evie pointed out.

Spencer, however, wasn’t paying attention, staring up at Nikolas. “You love me?” she asked with wide eyes.

“Well… Um… Yeah, of course.” Nikolas looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t!”

Spencer smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss him. “I love you too.” Riley had her phone out, recording them with a smile. This was one for her digital scrapbook.

“That's a relief.” Nikolas smiled and kissed her, pulling her close.

“You two, no one else needs to lose their virginity in this cave!” Babs called.

“Ooh, what’s the story behind that one?” Dick asked curiously.

“Ask Quinn,” Babs huffed.

Dick frowned. “My Quinny?”

“Do you know any other Quinns?”

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to know. Ever.”

“I lost my virginity in the batmobile. That was fun,” Damian mused.

“That poor backseat,” Jason hummed with a grin.

“I remember when we did it in the backseat,” Roy mused.

Jason hugged Roy and kissed his temple. “We didn’t lose our virginity there, but yes. That was certainly a lot of fun.” Jason paused, “Well, I lost mine a long time before that. Great consensual first time though.”

There was an awkward silence for a long moment after that.

“Who hasn't done it in the batmobile? Virgins not included in that obviously,” Tim chuckled nervously, doing his best to lighten the mood.

“Again, that poor car,” Dick hummed.

“I had to help replace the backseat a couple times,” Connor admitted.

“Can we stop talking about our parents’ sex lives? This is awkward,” Ryan said.

“Fine,” Jason fake groaned, more than happy to stop talking about it. People gave Jason awkward glances from what they had accidentally found out about him.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Tim suggested, already starting to head out of the Batcave.

Kori placed her hand on Jason’s arm. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy.” Jason chuckled darkly. “You know me, I’m always making dark jokes like that, I just forgot only my siblings, Alfred, and B knew. I guess Roy and you to an extent as well.”

“Jason,” Kori sighed.

“Later,” Jason promised, shoulders slumping in defeat. He knew that tone from Kori, he wasn’t getting out of this.

She nodded and kissed him. “Later.” Everyone headed upstairs.

-

“So, Wally, what’s been happening outside of being a hero lately?” Raven asked later that night at dinner.

“Not much, got a job as a forensic scientist. That’s been fun,” Wally hummed.

Raven nodded. “Must keep you busy,” she hummed.

“Yeah, it’s been nice though. How about you and the fam?” Wally asked curiously.

“Keeping this lot out of trouble keeps me pretty busy most days,” Raven hummed, smiling at Dick.

“Rude,” Dick laughed but nodded. “I became a cop again in Bludhaven.”

“And I’m in training to join him,” Quinn hummed.

“That’s great to hear, you two,” Wally chuckled and smiled.

“Thanks Uncle Wally,” Quinn hummed, smiling brightly at her godfather.

“I’m still at school,” Helena said with a shrug. “But I’ve been working weekends at a coffee shop to keep me busy.”

“And I’m busy with Gymnastics and ballet,” Pandora hummed.

“Yeah?” Wally smiled. “That’s great to hear!”

“I would have hired you,” Jason joked with a smile, not really all that mad or offended.

“I know, uncle Jay,” Helena chuckled. “But I’m at school in Bludhaven and the cafe is close to home.”

“I figured.” Jason shrugged.

Helena smiled at her uncle.

“How has that bookstore/cafe been doing?” Wally asked.

“Really good,” Jason hummed.

“It’s been growing in popularity,” Cassie added. “Don’t know why, but business has been good lately.”

“It’s because your papi is an amazing chef,” Kori said with a proud smile.

“Definitely,” Quinn sighed happily “His food is to kill for!”

“Been there, done that,” the Todd-Harper kids joked.

Helena laughed as well.

“I have definitely killed for his food,” Roy said after a couple minutes of thinking it over.

“Not the only thing you’ve killed for,” Jade stated with a grin.

“Oh, no, but the most delicious,” Roy laughed.

“I thought that was Jason,” Jade remarked cheekily.

“Point, and Kori.” Roy nodded.

“Aw,” Kori hummed, taking Roy’s hand.

“Gross.” Cassie’s nose crinkled at the implications.

“Sap.” Jason leaned his head on Roy’s shoulder, which took some effort.

“You three are so cute,” Jade chuckled.

“Thank you!” Kori smiled.

“Why are you still single, Arti?” Jade asked.

Artemis jumped. “No reason!”

Jade rose an eyebrow at her sister. Artemis shifted in her chair.

“I want to be an aunt, Artemis,” Jade stated. “Not to Niki. To a kid you’ve raised.”

“Can you get off my back about it?” Artemis gave her a look.

“Can you get a boyfriend?” Jade retorted.

“I hate you so much sometimes.” Artemis glared.

“I’m your older sister, it’s my job.”

“True,” Artemis huffed.

“And tonight on Dysfunctional Families,” Jason chuckled.

“I think our family puts the ‘fun’ in dysfunctional,” Cassie snorted.

“You’re telling me,” Quinn laughed.

“Definitely, sis,” Nikolas chuckled.

“And you adults don’t even know the stuff that happens during our game nights,” Lian chuckled.

“Truth or dare is so much fun.” Cassie laughed.

“I'm more into Twister,” Pandora admitted.

“I’m not flexible at all, so I’m not fond of Twister,” Lian said.

“I find it fun,” Quinn giggled.

“That’s because either Pan or you win everytime,” Cassie complained.

“What am I, invisible?” Helena huffed.

“Helena, you lose to Pan all the time,” Nikolas pointed out.

“But I always beat Quinn,” Helena pointed out.

“Fair.” Nikolas shrugged.

“Reminds me of game night back when we were teens,” Jason laughed.

“Which one?” Steph asked with a laugh.

“Twister, of course,” Jason answered.

“Ah yes, the Twister Incident™,” Damian snorted.

“Fight me, kiddo,” Dick laughed.

“Later,” Damian promised.

“Boys,” Raven chuckled. “No fighting in the house.”

“Just like when we were teens,” Wally laughed.

“That’s one thing that’ll never change,” Tim agreed.

“Remember the little giggle Dick made when he vanished during missions?” Wally asked Connor.

“Oh my God!” Connor burst out laughing. “I do! How he got it to echo in what would have been soundproof rooms, I will never know!” He had sometimes done it during training, which was often in soundproofed rooms to prevent ‘cheating’ from Connor.

“Skills,” Dick hummed.

“He never did that with the Titans. He was always so serious,” Raven hummed.

“You missed out, I think he stopped doing it after a while during our Young Justice days.” Connor smiled.

“That sucks,” Victor huffed.

“The girls do it now though,” Connor said.

“It’s honestly amazing,” Lian admitted.

“I wonder how Kauldr is,” Dick mused.

“I haven’t seen him sense Young Justice disbanded,” Connor admitted. “He or La’gaan.”

Dick frowned. “Same…”

“Didn’t they return to Atlantis?” Helena asked.

“Well, yes, but one would think we’d still see them,” Dick sighed. “I might see if I can’t contact them… Later, of course.”

“I wonder if they had kids,” Quinn giggled.

“Wow, really?” Lian chuckled at her cousin.

“You never know!” Quinn defended.

“You just want a date.”

“And you don’t?”

“Girls, you’re both desperate calm your tits.” Cassie smirked.

“Dad, can I have new sisters?” Nikolas asked.

“That’s not how that works,” Jason chuckled.

Nikolas pouted.

“Daddy, can we replace Quinn with Nyx?” Helena asked.

“Helena Grayson.” Dick gave her a Look™.

Helena smiled innocently.

“No, and Nyx gets to decide who she stays with.”

“Where is she, anyway?” Quinn asked, looking to Cassie.

“Don’t look at me.” Cassie shrugged.

“But you always know where she is.”

“I make educated guesses.”

“I think she’s avoiding me,” Bart said.

“I wonder why?” Cassie huffed. “I mean, you haven’t exactly made her feel welcome.”

“Nyx the one who kicked Artemis’s ass earlier?” Wally asked, wanting to make sure.

“Yep.” Cassie nodded. “It’s… A long story.”

“Their biggest argument constantly.” Nikolas explained.

“Bart, I taught you better,” Wally scolded. “You don’t treat women that way.”

“She almost killed Cassie!” Bart defended himself.

“She was brainwashed by Talia,” Quinn pointed out with a sigh.

“Still…” Bart grumbled.

Raven sighed and looked to her husband.

“Don’t look at me.” Dick raised his hands.

“Dinner’s great, by the way,” Lyssa spoke up awkwardly.

“Thanks Lyssa,” Jason and Raven said together.

She smiled at them.

-

After dinner, Jason and his family returned home.

“For a family dinner, that wasn’t too awkward,” Roy hummed.

“Agreed.” Cassie nodded with a smile.

“At least it was just my brothers and their families tonight,” Jason hummed, collapsing on the couch. “And my sisters.”

“And our old flames,” Roy pointed out, joining him with Kori.

Jason hummed and pulled them both in close, nuzzling into Kori’s shoulder. “God, I’m exhausted.”

“There’s actually something I wanted to talk with you all about when we got home,” Kori spoke up.

“Yeah Gorgeous?” Roy kissed Kori’s temple. The kids all looked at their mom curiously.

Kori smiled softly and placed her hands over her belly. “I’m pregnant.”

“You are?” Jason asked, eyes wide as he kissed her.

Kori nodded with an excited grin. “Mmhm! I took the test two days ago.”

“That’s… wow.” Roy gently placed his hands on her stomach.

“Holy shit… I’m not gonna be the youngest anymore!” Cassie cheered.

“Please be a brother,” Nikolas prayed.

“Rude.” Lian huffed.

“Come on, I have two sisters. I want a brother!” Nikolas huffed.

“Children,” Kori laughed.

“Ah, let them argue,” Jason chuckled, kissing Kori again. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah?” Kori laughed and kissed back. “I’m secretly hoping for a ginger,” she whispered.

“That would be fantastic,” Roy laughed.

“Agreed,” Jason chuckled and pulled them both close.

“I love you both,” Roy hummed, kissing them one after the other.

”I love you too.” the other two murmured. The kids decided to leave the three adults alone.

“I’m not going down there until at least lunch time tomorrow,” Nikolas decided.

“Agreed,” the two girls answered. 

“Guess I’m staying over for the night,” Lian chuckled. “‘I wonder if they'll convert the guest room into a nursery?”

“Maybe.” Nikolas shrugged.

“Depends if Niko or I move out.” Cassie admitted. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking about it.

“I’ve moved out and they haven’t converted my room into anything,” Lian pointed out.

“True,” they both answered.

“It’s gonna be weird having a sibling…” Nikolas hummed. “A baby in the house…”

“Agreed. Gods, I hope I dont fuck that kid up somehow,” Cassie admitted.

Nikolas chuckled.

“Anyway, Niki, still thinking of moving out?” Cassie certainly was, and it did come up during the time their families were gone.

Nikolas nodded. “I am.”

“Same to be honest.” Cassie shrugged.

“Where are you looking at?”

“Arkham for me,” Cassie said after a few minutes. “It’s where Riley, and Aloysia, and I patrol and watch over so…”

“I’m not quite sure, personally,” Nikolas admitted. “I’ve been looking at stuff in Gotham and in Metropolis…”

“It’s a big decision,” Lian reassured. “I mean, I ended up moving down the road but still.” she laughed.

“That’s cause you still don’t know how to cook and the parents are always happy to feed you,” Nikolas pointed out.

“Shut up.” Lian huffed but ruffled his hair. “If anything move in together first for a few years, test the waters, then find your own places. Hell, I had a roommate for four years before she moved to be closer to family.”

Nikolas looked at Cassie.

“I mean it makes sense.” Cassie shrugged, glancing at Nikolas. “It’s up to you as well. I won’t make this decision alone.”

“Cassie, you’re my sister and I love you, but I think not. Especially considering who may be moving in with you or living there most of the time. I think I want my own space,” Nikolas decided. Cassie shrugged.

“Fair, and yeah, Bart and I have talked about it… But you know how it is, he wants to stay in central and I want to live in arkham or Gotham,” Cassie sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Why? He’s here 95% of the time,” Lian pointed out.

“I don’t know,” Cassie sighed. “City loyalty?”

“Tell him to get over it. I’m considering Metropolis purely to be closer to Spencer. And I’m a Gothamite. I hate Metropolis.”

“Yeah?” Cassie laughed. “Figured, plus he has superspeed. We’ll work it out though.”

Nikolas nodded. “Yeah.”

“Anyway enough about that, we have a new sibling! Do you think they’ll be ginger?” Cassie asked excitedly.

“Maybe,” Nikolas hummed, leaning against the wall. “Who knows though.”

“In any case, I think they’ll be adorable.” Cassie relaxed next to Nikolas.

“Wonder when they’re gonna tell everyone,” Lian mused.

“I think soon,” Cassie hummed. “Maybe a few days.”

“Who else do you think knows?” Lian asked.

“Definitely Aunt Raven,” Nikolas said.

“Oh definitely, possibly Nyx and Helena as well, if only because hormones dictate emotions,” Cassie agreed.

“I know what?” Nyx asked curiously, peeking out from Cassie’s bedroom.

“Nyx, why were you..?” Cassie shook her head. “Nevermind, Ma is pregnant.” Cassie smiled. “I’m gonna have a baby sibling!”

Nyx smiled. “Congratulations.” 

Cassie nodded and smiled before yawning. “I’m going to head to bed, talk to you guys in the morning!” She waved before heading to her room.

“Night, Cassie,” her siblings hummed before going to their own rooms.

-

“You sure you can’t stay?” Dick asked his best friend the next day, watching Wally as he leaned against the doorframe of the spare room.

“Yeah, sorry. I know you love seeing my good looks again.” Wally winked then laughed. “Seriously though, I’ll start coming around more, but I do have work.”

“Please do. I’ve missed my best friend,” Dick hummed, smiling a little. “You’re such a goofball…”

“Yeah I missed you too,” Wally chuckled and hugged him. “Never change, Boy Blunder.”

“Too late,” Dick chuckled, hugging Wally tightly.

“That's just growing up.” Wally hugged back back then broke away from the hug. “We really do have to stay in touch.”

Dick nodded. “We do. We really do.”

“Visit anytime, and I’ll be sure to visit you.” After he said that, Wally raced off.

Dick watched where his best friend vanished to for a long moment before sighing. “Be careful, Wal.”


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed slowly with things finally getting back to normal. Bart and Cassie were a force to be reckoned with once again, and under Nyx’s close observation and training, Cassie was almost back to normal with her fitness level. And now that things were normal again, Koriand’r, Jason and Roy decided it was time to tell the rest of the family the exciting news. It wasn’t quite the recommended 12 weeks, but it was close enough that Kori felt comfortable that the risks were low enough for her to tell her friends and family.

And so, the extended family found themselves at one of the local parks for a large picnic and barbeque lunch. The kids already knew, of course, but they didn’t tell anyone. Cassie didn’t even tell Bart.

“Hey,” said speedster greeted, walking over with two cans of soda, sitting down next to Cassie where she was watching Leo and Levi playing together.

“Hey.” Cassie took one of the sodas and smiled. “How are you?”

“Starving,” Bart laughed, gently bumping his shoulder against hers. “Your dad said the hotdogs will be ready soon, though, so I’ll live. What about you?”

“I’m doing good, watching the kids.” Cassie shrugged. She had always wanted kids of her own, but now she’d have to adopt or get a surrogate if she truly wanted kids. She ran a hand lightly over her hysterectomy scar and glanced briefly at her mother.

Bart watched her for a moment. “You okay, love?” he asked softly.

“Life isn't fair sometimes, I’ll live.” Cassie leaned against him and sighed.

Bart kissed her temple. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s not your fault… I just… Wish I could get pregnant…”

He nodded and pulled her in close. “I know. I wish that was an option for you, for us. I know how much it hurts you that it isn’t.”

“I just… I wish for it everyday, like I’ll magically be able to have kids again.”

Bart ran his fingers through her hair gently. “I’d do anything to make that wish come true for you.”

“I know babe,” Cassie chuckled darkly and kissed him gently.

Bart kissed her back lovingly. Kori looked over and smiled gently at her daughter.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Kori murmured to Roy.

Roy glanced over and couldn’t help the small smile that grace his lips. “He makes her happy, that’s for sure,” he hummed.

“Agreed…” Kori leaned against him. “We’re telling everyone after everyone’s eaten right?”

“That was the plan, yep,” he chuckled, holding her close.

“I’m excited, about the baby and telling everyone,” Kori admitted with a chuckle.

Roy grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. “I am too, my queen.” Kori giggled and kissed him happily.

“Get a room,” Dick remarked playfully, walking over to get himself a beer from the cooler.

“Mmm… Nope.” Kori decided with a grin.

Dick laughed and grinned at his longtime friend. “You two having a good day?”

“It’s about to get better too.” Kori mumbled, louder she added, “Yeah!”

Roy grinned and pressed a kiss to Kori’s hair.

“That’s good,” Dick hummed. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“See you around Dickibird,” Kori giggled.

Dick laughed and walked off, beer in hand as he rejoined his wife under the shade of a tree, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hello Richard.” Raven smiled up at him.

“Hey yourself,” he hummed, settling down next to her. “You comfortable over here?”’

“Even more comfortable now,” Raven chuckled and leaned against him. “Our family is amazing… And expanding.”

Dick wrapped an arm around her immediately and smiled softly down at her, gently playing with the ends of her hair, only to freeze at the last part of her sentence. “Expanding? Are you…?” he trailed off, eyes wide.

“Not me, no,” Raven chuckled. “You’ll see.” She kissed his jaw.

Dick nodded slowly and looked around at his family. “Alright.” Raven chuckled and relaxed fully against him.

“Hot dogs are up! And veggie dogs for our vegans!” Jason called out. Garfield was making the veggie dogs.

Dick got up and held his hand out to help Raven up. “Shall we, my love?”

“Of course, Richard.” Raven smiled and took the hand, allowing the other to help her up.

Dick helped her up and then pulled her in for a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too…” Raven kissed him back.

-

After everyone ate, Kori could barely contain her excitement. Cassie smiled and squeezed her mom’s shoulder gently.

Raven looked over and gave her friend an encouraging smile, even as Jason cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, we have an announcement to make!” Jason called out, smiling.

Everyone turned their attention to Jason, Kori and Roy.

“What is it, son?” Bruce asked.

“Well… I’m pregnant.” Kori beamed, as she announced it she started to float slightly off the ground.

Dick’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“That’s wonderful, Kori!” Steph chirped.

“Thank you.” Kori smiled. Everyone soon followed with their own congratulations and Raven gave her friend a hug.

“Congrats Kor!”

Bruce clapped a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Congratulations, son,” he told his second eldest son with a warm smile.

“Thanks dad.” Jason smiled back. “We’re all excited, the kids could barely contain the news themselves, especially Niki.”

“I’m surprised they managed,” Bruce chuckled.

“Me too, to be honest,” Jason laughed.

“How far along is she?” Selina asked, giving her stepson a warm smile.

“Close to 12 weeks.” Jason smiled at Selina. “About a week or two away from 12 weeks, actually.”

“It’ll be nice to have a little one running about again,” Selina mused.

“Agreed,” Jason chuckled “We’re gonna renovate our guest bedroom into a nursery.”

“We’re happy to babysit whenever you need a break,” Selina hummed.

“Thanks, that would be great.” Jason nodded, grateful for his step mother.

Selina smiled and kissed his cheek before hugging him. Jason hugged back with a smiled, pulling Bruce into the hug.

“Ooh, group hug!” Dick laughed, hugging the three tightly.

“Omph… Damn Dickibird,” Jason laughed.

“I’m so excited for you, Jaybird!” Dick chirped.

“We're really excited too.” 

“I have first dibs on babysitting after dad and Selina,” Dick stated.

“Of course, big brother.” Jason broke the hug and ruffled Dick’s hair.

Dick grinned at his little brother. “This is so exciting! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, me too.” Jason grinned, pride obvious in the way he held himself.

“I have only two questions though,” Dick hummed.

“Ask away.”

“How the hell did those kids of yours not say anything before now?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Jason shrugged.

Dick nodded. “Second question. Will I get getting a ginger niece or nephew?”

“Most likely, from our best guess, it’s Roy’s genetically.” Jason nodded.

Dick nodded again. “Alright.”

“Besides, I already have a kid with Kori, it’s only fair.” Jason joked.

Dick laughed and ruffled Jason’s hair. “I’m gonna go hug my brother-in-law.”

“Alright.” Jason nodded and grinned. Dick grinned and ran off to congratulate Roy.

-

“Well, that was fun,” Quinn hummed several hours later when she, Cassie and Nyx were hanging out in her room.

“Yeah…” Cassie ran a hand over her abdomen.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Quinn asked softly.

“I just… Wish I could get pregnant,” Cassie confessed. “Don’t get me wrong! I’m super happy for my mom and excited for a new sibling… I just…”

Quinn nodded. “My offer still stands. I know it’s not the same, but…”

“I know… Maybe when we’re older. You’re right, it’s not the same but… It’s something.”

Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I don’t understand,” Nyx admitted.

“What do you mean, Nixie?” Cassie asked her.

“Why isn’t it the same thing?”

“Some prefer to give birth, or see it as having a special connection,” Cassie explained. “For me, I've always wanted to get pregnant and have a child of my own one day, to go through that for a child. There's nothing wrong with getting a surrogate or adoption, but there’s also nothing wrong with wanting to give birth to your own child.”

Nyx nodded slowly.

“But you won’t have to worry about it.” Cassie reassured. “Not until you’re older.”

Nyx frowned. “I’m 18.”

“Exactly, you shouldn’t have to worry about kids until at least 25,” Cassie hummed.

Nyx shrugged and nodded.

“If that. Some women don’t want kids either,” Quinn hummed.

“True.” Cassie nodded with a shrug. “And that’s completely fine as well.”

Nyx nodded again. “I think mum is pregnant,” she said. She’d recently start to call Dick and Raven her parents when the pair had happily taken her in.

“Yeah? Why?” Cassie asked curiously.

“I can feel the same… I don’t know. She feels the same as your mum does now that she’s pregnant.” Nyx explained.

Cassie froze. “What?” she asked, shocked right down to her core.

“Holy shit” Quinn gape.

“Come here, nerds.” Cassie pulled them into a hug pile.

Quinn smiled a little and hugged them both.


	13. Chapter 13

“Nyx? What do you need, sweetie?” Raven turned when Nyx entered the meditation room. It had been a couple days since the three girl’s realization.

Nyx bit her lip and sat next to Raven, fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously. “How… How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

“I’m fine…. Is something the matter dear?” Raven asked, concerned as she fully turned to face the younger girl.

“I’m not sure how to explain it properly but… You feel the same way Aunt Kori does,” Nyx said nervously. “I wanted to tell you. And you were late to breakfast so I wasn’t sure if you were okay…”

“I… I did throw up this morning…” Raven admitted, eyes wide as her hand went to her stomach. “And I felt the same way as Kori? Are you sure?”

Nyx nodded, eyes wide.

“Holy… Thank you, Nyx, for telling me. I’ll… I’ll get a proper test done but if I feel the same it can’t be a coincidence.”

“Uncle Connor would be able to tell you,” Nyx offered helpfully. “Since his hearing is super amazing.”

“True.” Raven chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Nyx smiled shyly at the affection. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, dear. Why would I be mad?” Raven frowned in confusion.

Nyx shrugged. “Talia would be…” she mumbled.

“Talia isn’t a good basis for the world.” Raven kissed her forehead. “I’m going to ring up Connor, run along now deary.”

Nyx nodded and hugged Raven before running off.

-

“Connor? Can you come over?” Raven asked the other man over the phone a few minutes later.

“Of course, Raven. Is everything okay?”

“Yes just… This is something better explained in person.”

“Alright. I’ll be over in about ten minutes.”

“Thank you,” Raven sighed in relief and hung up, biting her lip.

As promised, Connor was knocking on the door of Dick’s and Raven’s Blüdhaven home ten minutes later.

“Thank you.” Raven smiled and invited him in.

“Nothing to thank me for. Are you okay?” Connor asked in concern.

“I… Think so? Nyx approached me and well… We think I might be pregnant.”

“And you called me instead of Dick?” Connor asked, tilting his head with a small frown.

“You can hear heartbeats,” Raven explained. “I just… Want to be sure before I tell him.”

Connor nodded in understanding and listened carefully. “Congratulations. I can hear three heartbeats coming from you.”

Raven’s eyes widened but nodded and hugged him. “Thanks Connor…”

Connor hugged her back gently. “Nothing to thank me for, Raven. I’m happy for you, and for Dick.”

Raven pulled away smiling and nodded. “Still. Want anything to drink or eat? I’m gonna call Dick.”

“Coffee would be lovely, thank you. Are the girls here? I’ll go say hello while you talk to Dick.”

“Nyx is, I think Helena and Pan are somewhere around as well.” Raven nodded with a smile.

Connor nodded and he smiled warmly at Raven.

Raven called for the girls before going to make her call in another room. “Hey Richard.” She smiled when he picked up.

“Perfect timing! I’m literally drowning in paperwork right now…” Dick greeted cheerfully. “How’s my gorgeous wife? Feeling any better?”

“Well… Remember what I said about our family expanding?” Raven chuckled at Dick’s antics.

The sound of Dick’s chair creaking came as he sat up straight. “Yeah, of course. You were talking about Kori. Is she okay?” he asked, suddenly serious and worried.

“Kori is just fine… But remember your assumption?” Raven prompted.

Dick was silent for a long minute. “Are you saying…? Are we…?”

“I’m not sick,” Raven chuckled. “I had Connor confirm, I’m eating for three.”

“Holy…” Dick gasped.

“We’re having twins, yes.” Raven nodded, a huge grin on her face.

“That’s… Holy shit! That’s amazing, babe!” Dick gasped out.

“Whatever Mrs. Grayson said broke him,” Dick’s partner could be heard laughing.

“Hello Jake, I told him I'm pregnant,” Raven chuckled into the phone.

“Rae says hi,” Dick told his partner, running a hand through his hair. “Think you can deal with this? I need to go home. I’m having twins!” he added excitedly.

“Just send him home, Dick won’t be very helpful in his current state,” another voice was heard. 

“Thank you, and he would.” Raven rolled her eyes goodnaturedly.

“I’d be insulted if I weren’t so excited,” Dick laughed. “I’ll be home soon, babe. Oh, my god! This is fantastic!”

“Take your time and be careful, Richard.” Raven smiled. “I look forward to seeing you sweetie.”

“See you soon. I love you,” Dick hummed.

“Love you too dear.” Raven ended the call and went to check on her kids and Connor. Dick ran to his Captain’s office to ask for the rest of the day off.

In the kitchen, Connor was sitting with Pan and Nyx, smiling softly as Pan told him all about her ballet class.

“No Helena or Quinn?” Raven tilted her head and joined them.

“Helena is out with friends and Quinn is at the academy,” Nyx answered.

“Ah, well your father is coming home a bit early today.” Raven smiled.

“Why?” Pandora asked curiously.

“Well… you're going to be getting two more siblings.” Raven smiled.

Pandora’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Two?” Nyx asked with wide eyes.

“Yep, I'm expecting twins.” Raven nodded.

“They have to be brothers,” Pandora decided, rushing over to hug her mum.

“Do they now?” Raven laughed and hugged her back with a smile.

“I have three sisters. I want at least a brother,” Pandora said.

“Fair Pan.” Raven stroked her hair gently.

Pandora smiled and cuddled in close. Raven smiled warmly.

“Nyx, wanna join us?” Raven asked.

Nyx hesitated before nodding and smiling shyly as she walked over to hug Raven as well. Raven pulled her into the hug and Connor smiled as he took a picture of them.

Dick came home then, bursting through the door with the biggest smile.

“Dad!” Pan smiled over at him.

“Hello, my angel,” Dick greeted, rushing over to scoop all three into a hug. “This is so exciting!”

“It is.” Connor nodded and took another picture.

“Hey Kon,” Dick greeted cheerfully.

“Can confirm three heartbeats,” Connor chuckled and hugged him. “Congrats man!”

Dick laughed and hugged him back. “Thanks man.”

“We’ll have to get a nursery ready, but I think we’ll be able to figure it out.” Raven smiled warmly.

“Maybe I'll get a brother!” Pandora exclaimed.

Dick grinned and kissed Raven. “We’ll work something out.”

Raven hummed and kissed back gently.

“And that’s our cue,” Connor chuckled, leaving the room with the girls.

“This is… Amazing.” Raven breathed.

Dick nodded. “It is,” he hummed, holding her close. “I’m so excited. For both of us.”

“Me too…” Raven smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

Dick rubbed her back gently. “We’re gonna have to go to the doctor to see how far along you are,” he mused, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “This is going to be fantastic. You and Kori…”

“We will… And yeah, you boys better run.” Raven joked.

Dick laughed and gently pulled her in for a kiss. “I’m not going anywhere,  **my beautiful wife, love of my life** .”

**“I love you too Dick, my love, my life** ,” Raven murmured.

Dick smiled and kissed her again.

-

“Soon we’ll be drowning in babies,” Lian muttered over a glass of wine a few nights later after Quinn had accidentally let it slip that Raven was pregnant while having dinner with the Todd-Harper kids, plus partners.

“Yeah…” Cassie sighed, slumped against the table. It really wasn't fair.

Bart frowned and rubbed her back gently. “Cassie?”

“I'm fine…” Cassie gave him a weak smile.

Bart studied her for a long moment before taking her hand and pressing his lips against her knuckles. “Later.”

“Later,” Cassie reluctantly agreed. They both promised to actually talk about things now, which was weird for her as a bat. Bart nodded and kissed her temple.

“Seriously though. First mum, then aunt Raven. Who next?” Lian huffed.

“You know, you are 34 now, Lian… Perhaps you should start thinking about kids,” Quinn remarked.

Lian hissed and held her wine glass close.

“Lian likes alcohol too much.” Cassie joked.

“I think she has grapes instead of eggs at this point,” Nikolas snickered.

“Rude.” Cassie gave her brother a look.

“Sorry Cassie, but still.”

Spencer elbowed her boyfriend. “She’s your sister. Play nice,” she said.

“This is Niki we’re talking about. He’s only nice to you, Spence,” Lian hummed.

“Still.” Cassie grumbled, her slight good mood dampened again. The new information was just too fresh for her to take the joke.

Bart rubbed her back again. “Quinn? How’s training at the academy?” he asked, changing the subject.

Quinn gave Cassie a worried look before smiling at everyone else. “It’s really good. I’m really enjoying it! I may even be top of my class,” she hummed.

“That's awesome, Quinny!” Cassie smiled at her.

Quinn smiled softly at her best friend. “Thanks!”

“That’s super cool.” Spencer nodded in agreement.

“What about you guys? How’re things in Gotham?” Quinn asked.

“Surprisingly well,” Nikolas admitted.

“Arkham has been quiet as well,” Cassie reported.

“That’s… Concerning,” Quinn hummed.

“Very…” Cassie nodded. “Riley and Aloy and I have been super tense during patrol because of it.”

“Want a couple of extra hands for a few nights?” Helena offered.

“That would be great.” Cassie sighed in relief. “I hate how quiet it is…”

“Would you like me to help too?” Nyx asked quietly.

“I… If you want.” Cassie nodded. She had to remind herself that Nyx was 18.

Nyx nodded. “I’ll help.” Cassie nodded, silently freaking out.

“I would help, but Wally needs my help in Central and it’s just us two out there,” Bart sighed.

“We get it.” Cassie kissed his cheek.

Bart hugged her. Cassie hugged him back.

“You two are so cute,” Quinn hummed.

“Agreed.” Nikolas hummed.

“I’m definitely going out this weekend…” Quinn muttered.

“Yeah? I’ll join you.” Lian decided.

“And we’re not leaving until we shack up with someone,” Quinn hummed.

“Agreed.”

Quinn raised her glass to Lian. “Done deal then.”


	14. Chapter 14

“I needed this,” Quinn sighed happily as she and Lian entered a club.

“Same,” Lian chuckled. “I’ll buy first round.”

“Sweet!” Quinn gave her a side hug.

Lian grinned. “Go, have fun. I’ll find you once I have drinks.”

“Alright!” Quinn waved and raced off with a happy sigh. Finally. She could finally relax and have some fun.

Not even five minutes after Quinn and Lian split up, and Lian was already flirting with everything that moved up at the bar.

“Typical.” Quinn laughed when she spotted her. “Guess I’ll have to find someone around here to buy me a drink…” She made a beeline for the dancefloor.

It was still early in the night, but the dance floor was already pounding and lots of bodies were pressed close as everyone danced.

“Hey, get off of me! I told you, I’m not interested in you!” A girl yelled over the music, pushing her way out of the crowd, with a guy on her tail.

“You heard the girl!” Quinn easily grabbed the boy by the arm, stopping him in his tracks with a glare. “The girl’s not interested in sleezballs!”

“S-sorry!” the guy yelped, rushing off as soon and Quinn let him go.

The girl looked Quinn over with a smile. “Hey, thanks,” she said.

“No problem, I go to the police academy so it’s just natural to help cute girls,” Quinn chuckled and held out her hand. “I’m Quinn.”

The girl’s smile grew into a grin. “I’m Mari. Can I thank my hero with a drink?”

“That would be amazing.” Quinn smiled and led her over to the bar.

“A blue lagoon and whatever this gorgeous lady wants, please hun,” Mari told the bartender with a flirtatious wink aimed at Quinn.

“A funky monkey please,” Quinn requested.

“Coming right up,” the bartender hummed, making the drinks before taking Mari’s card to pay for it.

“Cheers,” Mari purred, offering her glass out to Quinn. “To knights in sparkly armour. That dress is stunning, by the way.”

“Thanks, yours is absolutely gorgeous as well, and also to cute girls in need.” Quinn winked and drank hers.

Mari grinned and took a sip of hers. “Come dance with me!”

“Gladly.” Quinn grinned back. She allowed Mari to lead her to the dance floor.

Mari giggled as she pulled Quinn to the dance floor and started dancing with her.

-

Many hours and many more drinks later found Quinn waking up in her bedroom at her place with a massive hangover and a warm, naked body next to her.

“Mm…” said warm body immediately shifted and curled more around her, seeking the warmth from the half-Tamarian. It was futile though and soon she opened her own eyes. “Huh…? Ow, my head…”

“Hi,” Quinn murmured.

“Huh? Oh hi,” Mari yawned and buried herself under the blankets. “My brain hurts…”

“Same… I hate hangovers…” Quinn groaned.

“Agreed.” Mari huffed.

Quinn rolled over and looked at Mari, studying her in the morning light. “You’re more gorgeous than I remember…”

“Say that to all the girls?” Mari joked but smiled and nodded. “You’re definitely much more gorgeous now… I think, brain is fuzzy.”

“Just the pretty ones,” Quinn hummed, rubbing her hand up Mari’s back gently. “I didn’t notice those last night… Atlantean?” she asked softly, noticing the gills on Mari’s neck.

“Mm…” Mari nodded and purred as she was petted. “They’re sensitive too, which you probably learned last night,” she joked.

Quinn hummed and chuckled softly. “How sensitive?” she asked with a grin.

“I can come just from your stroking them,” Mari yawned with a lazy smile.

Quinn licked her lips. “Yeah? Wanna test that out?” she purred.

“Aspirin first, then we can definitely go another round.” Mari nodded with a chuckle.

Quinn nodded. “And big glasses of water. Dehydration is bad for hangovers. And having fun,” she hummed, getting out of bed and stretching slowly. Leaning down, she kissed Mari lightly before going to get water and aspirin. Mari smiled and curled back into the blankets to block out light.

Quinn returned a minute later and smiled softly at the sight. Mari peaked her head out of the blankets when she heard the door open. “Aspirin?”

“And water,” Quinn answered.

“I can get water literally anywhere,” Mari joked but sat up, making grabby hands for it. “Thank you, really.”

Quinn chuckled and handed it over. “It’s fine, really,” she hummed. “So, last night was amazing.”

“Agreed.” Mari hummed, easily drinking down the aspirin and gulping down the rest of the glass of water.

Quinn sat on the bed and drank her water. Mari leaned against her after putting the glass on Quinn’s night stand with a happy sigh.

“I’m not used to so gracious partners.” Mari murmured happily.

“No? That’s a shame,” Quinn hummed.

“Most stay only for the sex.” Mari shrugged. “If I’m at their place, they send me on my way as soon as they wake up.”

“That’s so rude. I kick people out after breakfast normally,” she joked, grinning playfully at the other girl.

“Yeah? Maybe I should delay breakfast then.” Mari joked back.

“You won’t find me protesting,” Quinn hummed, leaning in to kiss Mari.

“Definitely not.” Mari met her halfway and kissed her happily.

-

“And then we had sex again. Twice!” Quinn recounted to Cassie over the phone later after Mari had gone home, but not without the pair promising to see eachother again.

“Please tell me you at least got her number,” Cassie begged. “Honestly, someone finally had the balls to approach you. I am crying tears of joy.”

Quinn laughed. “Oh, I got her number. And an actual date. She’s so perfect, Cassie… She looks like Beyonce! And she’s funny, and ugh. I had an amazing night. And morning.”

“I'm glad to hear, what’d you say her name was again?”

“Mar’lena. She prefers Mari though.”

There was a pause, then, “Holy fucking shit. I think that’s Kaldur’s daughter!”

“Well, she is from Atlantis. It’s not a big stretch.”

“You do realize if she is, you’re literally dating the granddaughter of Seayoncé?”

“We’re not dating yet,” Quinn chuckled.

“Keyword - Yet,” Cassie hummed.

“Yeah, yeah. Bite me,” Quinn laughed. “Alright, I think my lunch is about to burn, so I’ll chat later. Give Lian a huge thank you from me.”

“I will, talk to ya later girl.” Cassie smiled and hung up.

-

“Kaldur! It’s been too long, my friend! Come in, come in. What brings you out of the water?” Dick greeted, hugging his old friend. “You’re just in luck too, Wally and Connor are both over.”

“Kal? No way!” Wally zipped over and hugged the Atlantean tightly. “Dude! It’s been forever!”

“Too long,” Kaldur chuckled and hugged back. “This is Mar’lena, or just Mari, my daughter.”

“No way. You were just a baby just yesterday!” Dick laughed, grinning at Mari. “I’m Dick, that’s Wally. Connor is inside. Ooh, I could call M’gann over and we can catch up as a team!”

“Sounds great,” Kaldur chuckled and Mari followed him inside. Dick was as Dick as always, it seemed. Dick gave them a tour of the house before guiding them into the living room where Connor sat on the sofa, smiling when the Kryptonian saw the Atlantean.

“Hello Kaldur,” he greeted, standing to hug him.

“Hello Connor,” Kaldur chuckled and hugged him. “My trip to the surface is not all for pleasure and catching up, sadly. Do not worry, nothing bad,” Kaldur reassured seeing the look on Connor’s face. “Our king has decided to pass the mantle of Aquaman to me, so I will be taking his place in the Justice League.”

“Oh, wow,” Dick hummed. “That’s awesome.”

“Yeah! I’ll get to see you all the time now!” Wally laughed.

“That is correct,” Kaldur chuckled. “Mari is Aqualad, or rather, Aqualass, now.”

Dick smiled at Mari. “You guys want a drink or anything? I’m pretty sure the girls just restocked on soft drink and all that. Oh yeah! Amazing news, Kal. You’ll never guess!”

“I’ll just have water thank you, and what’s the news?” Kaldur titled his head.

“Rae and I are having twins!”

“Congratulations!” Kaldur beamed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Kids are always very joyous news.”

“They totally are. I have first dibs on godfather though,” Wally laughed.

“As you can see, they haven’t changed,” Connor chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have them any other way.” Kaldur mused. “Now, we know how Dick is, how are you two?”

“I’m great. I’m Flash now, so we’ll be working together. I still live in Central with Bart who’s still KF to my Flash,” Wally hummed cheerfully.

“Tim and I are doing well as well.” Connor nodded with a smile. “Our oldest son, Ryan, took up the mantle of Batman so you’ll be working closely with him as well.”

“How many kids do you guys have?” Mari asked curiously as Dick ran off to get them both water.

“Ryan, the twins Lyssa and Michaela, and Caleb who’s a Lanturn, makes four,” Connor answered. “Dick’s house is the biggest, with Quinn, Pandora, Nyx, Helena, and now twins on the way.”

“Quinn?” Mari asked, with a slight blush.

“Yes?” Connor tilted his head. “Have you two met?”

Mari nodded. “We have. The other night.”

“I see…” Connor blinked as Dick came back, handing them the water.

“What?” Dick asked, spotting the look on Connor’s face. “What’s that look for?”

“Apparently Mari met Quinn the other night.” Connor shrugged. Dick eyed the girl up. Didn’t Quinn… Dick smirked

“Interesting,” he hummed.

“So that’s where all the Grayson charisma went,” Wally snickered. Kaldur rose a brow and Mari blushed more.

“So, how’s life under the sea?” Wally asked.

“Calm, mostly, my father can’t do much mischief in his older years,” Kaldur chuckled.

“Mm, I bet,” Dick chuckled. “And your mother?”

“Seemingly ageless as always,” Kaldur chuckled. “She’s in good health, as is my King.”

“That’s good to hear. And her highness?”

“Very well, she gave birth to a tiny baby boy about a year ago.”

“Oh wow.” Wally gaped at Kaldur.

‘Yes, the prince is in good health otherwise,” Kaldur hummed.

“Always good to hear,” Dick said with a warm smile. “Come on, make yourselves at home.”

“We shall, thank you.” Kaldur nodded and he and Mari sat down. “How has our old team been?”

“Well, the three of us are good. M’gann is pretty good as well. She’s living in Smallville with Jon and their kids,” Connor said, glancing over at Wally. “We don’t… No one talks to Artemis, and though we saw her recently, it had been years before that.”

Wally scowled at the mention of Artemis. “Dick? Beer?” he asked, getting to his feet and leaving the room before Dick could answer.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Kaldur frowned in confusion. “What has happened? You all were so close to each other, including her, before I left.”

Dick shrugged. “I think they got in a huge fight? And during one of Jason’s breaks from Kori and Roy, he slept with Art and she showed up nine months later with Nikolas before vanishing again. Niki only just met his mum last month,” he sighed.

“That… Is horrible.” Kaldur’s frown deepened.

Dick nodded. “I tried reaching out to her a few times when she first vanished off the face of the earth, but… Yeah. The rest of us are good though.”

“At least the rest of you are still close.” Kaldur smiled in encouragement. “Now, onto better topics, hm? How are your kids?”

“Completely insane,” Dick hummed with a grin. “Mm, thanks Walls,” he added as Wally finally came back with two beers, handing one to Dick before flopping down onto the sofa.

“I can only imagine, with how many they’re are.” Kaldr smiled at Wally. “How have you and Bart been?”

“The kid’s great. Spends half his time in Gotham, but he’s home when he needs to be,” Wally answered. “He’s engaged now, and God that makes me feel old.”

“He is? I’ll have to congratulate him.” Kaldur beamed.

“He’s engaged to my niece, Cassie.” Dick explained with a smile.

“It was only a matter of time before a Flash married a Bat,” Connor mused, glancing over at the two best friends.

“Agreed,” Kaldur hummed.

“Rude,” Dick chuckled, grinning at the pair. “Walls and I are just friends.”

“Well I would hope so, with you having twins on the way,” Kaldur deadpanned.

Dick poked his tongue out at Kaldur.

“How’s your wife?” Connor asked Kaldur curiously.

“She’s doing very well,” Kaldur smiled wistfully.

Connor nodded. “That’s good to hear.”

“Should I call M’gann? Have the whole team back together?” Wally asked curiously.

“It would be nice to catch up,” Kaldur chuckled. “I don’t want to inconvenience her though.”

“I’ll go see what she’s up to,” Wally hummed.

“Oh, she and the girls would be at the farm about now. Try the landline first,” Connor spoke up.

Wally saluted. “Got it, Supes.”

“Never change Wally,” Dick laughed.

Wally winked at his best friend and dashed off to call M’gann.

“Wally? What’s going on?” M’gann picked up the phone and asked. Clarice and Spencer were currently out helping with the farmwork.

“Can’t I just call to chat?” Wally asked.

“This is you we’re talking about. How did you even know we were at the farm?”

“You wound me,” Wally chuckled. “Kon told me. Wanna Zeta over to Dick’s? The whole team is here except you.”

“Sure, I’m not doing much around here,” She admitted with a laugh. “It’d be great to see Kaldur again!”

“Sweet! Just be warned, Dick is on cloud nine right now.”

“Oh? Why?”

“I’ll let Boy Wonder tell you when you get here.”

“Okay…?” It couldn't be bad. Even so, M’gann said goodbye to her family before heading out.

-

“Hello Kaldur!” M’gann hugged him.

“Hello M’gann. It’s good to see you again,” Kaldur said, hugging her back.

“How have you been?” she  asked warmly.

“I’ve been very well. And yourself? You look good.”

“I've been very well, Clarice and Spencer and Jon are all good too” she chuckled. “Now, I heard Dick is on cloud nine?”

Kaldur looked over at the other male who was talking animatedly with Wally, Connor and Mari. “He is. But first, I’d like you to meet my daughter. Mari?”

“Hm?” Mari looked over, smiling.

“Nice to meet you Mari, I’m M’gann,” the martian introduced.

“Hi. Nice to meet you as well,” Mari said with a smile.

“M’gann!” Dick chirped, getting to his feet and rushing to hug the Martian.

“Hey Dick!” Mgann laughed and hugged him back. “How have you been?”

“Absolutely amazing. Rae’s pregnant! We’re having twins!”

“That’s amazing news!” She beamed. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks!” Dick hummed, grinning broadly. “And the team is back together!”

“Told ya he was on cloud nine,” Wally snickered. “Hey gorgeous.”

“Hey Wally.” M’gann rolled her eyes good naturedly and hugged the speedster. “How are you and Barty?”

“The kid’s good. I’m pretty good as well,” he hummed, hugging her back. “Seriously though, you look great! New diet?”

“Hah, no,” M’gann chuckled. “Jon and I have been helping out at the farm more.”

Bart nodded. “How are Supes and Lois?”

“Enjoying the farming life,” M’gann chuckled. “I think they like the peace and quiet.”

“Especially since father’s hearing is nowhere as good as it used to be,” Connor spoke up, taking his turn to hug his sister-in-law. “Hello, M’gann.”

“He’s basically at normal human level now.” M’gann nodded and hugged him back. “Hello Kon.”

“How the hell is this not awkward between you two?” Wally asked.

“It was when I first started dating Jon.” M’gann broke the hug and smiled at Wally. “But we’re mature adults who can work things out and besides, he soon started dating Tim so…” She shrugged.

“More like M'gann somehow got my ability to never be awkward with exes, ever,” Dick piped up.

“Nah, that’s your special talent,” Wally snickered. “Seriously though, two of your exes are married to your siblings.”

“They clearly have better taste,” Connor said dryly, a small grin on his lips.

“Rude.” Dick pouted but laughed. “Yeah, nope, never been awkward between my exes, bro/sis, and/or me.” He shrugged.

“Did they tell you that Kori is pregnant?” M’gann asked Kaldur cheerfully.

“She is?” Kaldur asked, surprised, but smiled. “That’s amazing.”

M’gann nodded happily. “Raven and I think it might be Roy’s but we can’t be sure,” she hummed. “With both her and Raven pregnant, I kinda feel left out!” she added with a giggle.

“Don’t, the world would never survive you three pregnant at the same time,” Connor joked.

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!” M’gann laughed. “Melody was. Especially with the twins.”

“Troublemakers even in the womb,” Connor agreed.

“Wow. Big family,’ Mari said.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Wally snickered. “I’m the only one with no kids.”

“You have Bart,” Dick pointed out. “You raised him since he was seven.”

“Well, true. Shit, I’m like one tragic backstory and a lot of black away from being Batman.”

“Right? If only you had a tragic backstory, you’d be perfect for a Robin,” Dick joked. “Actually… Thinking about it, Bart could count, parents killed when he was young… Orphaned at a young age… Weirdly bubbly personality for most of his life…” 

“Oh, god. I raised a mini you,” Wally said, scrunching up his nose. Dick laughed loudly.

“If he weren’t married to Rae, I’d be convinced they were together,” M’gann hummed, watching the pair.

“Agreed,” the other two teammates stated, amused.

“Speaking of Raven, where is the lovely lady that convinced our friend to settle down?” Kaldur asked.

“She’s out at the farmers market,” Dick answered easily.

“Ah.” Kaldur nodded and smiled. “Where are your kids then? I was kind of hoping that Mari could meet them.”

Dick thought for a minute. “Helena should be back soon. Quinn went to pick Pan up from gymnastics and they always go for ice cream after, it’s their ritual, and Nyx… I think she went with Rae. Or she’s with Cassie. Either or.”

Kaldur nodded. “Another time then.”

Dick nodded. “Definitely. We’ll have to arrange dinner or something.”

“If there’s food, I’m totally in,” Wally piped up.

“Nothing different then,” M’gann chuckled. “My family will be happy to attend!”

“Mari and I as well.” Kaldur agreed.

“Tim and I should be able to get the kids to behave for a night,” Connor said with a nod.

Dick beamed and clapped his hands together. “Brilliant!”

“I can't wait, having everyone together again,” M’gann hummed.

“It’ll be great!” Dick said happily. “Oh, Kal, remember Garfield?”

“Ah, yes.” Kaldur nodded. “How is the little green imp?”

“He’s great. Married with two kids. His son is actually dating my niece,” Dick hummed.

“Really?” Kaldur asked. “Someone married him?”

M’gann giggled at that.

“Wow, rude,” Dick laughed. “And yeah, an old teammate, Tara Markov.”

Kaldur shrugged and nodded.. “Niece from which family member?” Gods above help him if it was Damian.

“Dami,” Dick answered easily. “Kai is dating Evie.”

“... I will send the nicest flowers to his funeral.” Kaldur promised.

“Dami’s actually surprisingly okay with it,” Dick chuckled.

“How?” Kaldur asked, eyes wide in shock.

“The magic of lectures from his wife and his Batman,” Wally snickered.

“Ah.” Kaldur nodded in understanding.

“Oh, hello. Are we having a party?” a new voice came as Raven walked in with Helena and Nyx, the three holding bags with their purchases from the farmer’s market.

“Love!” Dick raced over and kissed her cheek. “Want me to get the bags for you? Kaldur decided to visit so we invited the whole team here.”

Raven smiled and nodded. “That would be wonderful. Thank you, dear. Wally, there’s fresh muffins in it for you if you help him,” she added to the speedster.

“I’m in!” Wally sped over and each took half of the bags before heading off to the kitchen.

“I heard the news from Dick, congratulations.” Kaldur went over and hugged her. “This is my daughter, Mari.”

Raven hugged him back. “Thank you. It’s been a long time, Kaldur. How have you been?”

Helena smiled brightly at Mari. “Hi! I’m Helena. This is my sister, Nyx.”

“Hi.” Mari waved and went over, smiling.

“I’ve been well, my King has passed the mantle of Aquaman to me, Mari is Aqualass now.” He smiled.

“That’s wonderful. Congratulations, Kaldur,” Raven hummed. “These are my daughters, Helena and Nyx.”

Nyx waved shyly.

“Hi!” Helena waved. “You’re Aqualass? That’s super cool! I’m a hero too, though I’m still debating if I should just use my name like mom does or come up with a hero name.”

Mari smiled. “I am. It’s nice to meet you both.” Nyx nodded, half behind her sister.

Helena looked up at her sister before looking back to Mari. “Sorry. Nyx doesn’t really like strangers all that much.”

“Hi Nyx, hi Helena,” M’gann greeted brightly.

Nyx perked up and rushed over to hug M’gann, the woman chuckling and hugging her happily.

Raven smiled. “I’m going to make sure Wally doesn’t eat everything in my kitchen,” she hummed.

“Probably too late.” Connor laughed. “But alright. Make sure your husband and his boyfriend didn’t get in trouble.”

Raven laughed. “Knowing them? They probably have,” she hummed, heading to the kitchen.

“Um…” Kaldur blinked in confusion. “And you’re… Are they…?”

“Are they what?” Connor asked curiously.

“You… Nevermind.” Kaldur gave a long sigh.

“You’re wondering why mum is okay with uncle Kon calling uncle Wally daddy’s boyfriend, aren’t you?” Helena hummed.

“Yes…” Kaldur reluctantly admitted.

“It’s just a family joke. Cause daddy and uncle Wally are so close,” Helena explained. “Daddy would never cheat on mum. She’d kill him.”

“And he loves her,” M’gann added with a chuckle.

“Ah ok.” Kaldur nodded.

“Mum? Where’s uncle Jon?” Nyx asked M’gann softly.

“He’s at the farm still,” M’gann answered gently.

“Huh…?” Kaldur asked. He had missed a lot it seemed…

Nyx nodded. “Okay,” she hummed.

“How much did I miss out on?” Kaldur asked.

“A fair bit,” Connor chuckled. “Nyx is like me,” he added, ruffling the girl’s hair.

“Ah, okay.” Kaldur nodded in understanding.

Nyx smiled brightly up at her favourite uncle.

“Hey girls!” Wally greeted cheerfully. “Your ma kicked me out of the kitchen.”

“I wonder why,” Helena joked ruefully.

Wally laughed. “C’mere and give your godfather a hug.” Helena giggled and rushed over, hugging him. Wally hugged her back tightly. “Stop growing! You get taller every time I see you.”

“Mmm… Nope!” Helena laughed. “It’s my goal to be taller than you!”

“Won’t be hard,” Dick hummed from the doorway with a grin on his face.

“Daddy!” Nyx chirped, rushing over to hug Dick.

“Hey Nyx,” Dick chuckled and hugged her back.

“Why don’t I get greeted like that?” Wally chuckled.

“Uncle Wally!” Pan squealed, racing over and glomping Wally, Helena getting out of the way just in time before 30 kgs of excitement and lithe muscle plowed into the speedster.

“You were saying?” Dick chuckled, still hugging Nyx.

“Hey- Oh... Um…” Quinn blinked as she entered the room, staring at Mari.

Mari blushed and smiled. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Woah, suddenly the emotions in this room are suffocating,” Helena murmured.

‘You look…” Quinn coughed. “You look nice…”

“Thanks. You do too,” Mari said. Dick looked between them, eyes wide.

“Oh shit!” Wally burst out laughing.

“Mari?” Kaldur asked, confused.

“Oh shit…” Mari groaned and covered her face.

“Lian and I hung out last week, we met while shopping.” Quinn quickly covered for her. “We exchanged numbers but….” Quinn shrugged.

“We were planning on lunch tomorrow as well,” Mari admitted.

Kaldur rose an eyebrow and looked between the girls. Quinn wasn’t backing down though, she lived in the batfamily she knew how to convincingly lie.

“Guess our daughters have already met, Kal,” Dick chuckled.

“Yeah,” Mari smiled at her dad. Quinn nearly breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe her dad bought it.

Dick gave his daughter a look that said they’d be talking later, but he didn’t say anything else on the matter. “Can I get anyone drinks?”

“I'm fine.” Quinn licked her lips nervously from her father’s look. Everyone else made requests and Dick turned to get the drinks from the kitchen.

“Quinny? Help me, sweetheart?” he hummed. Quinn gulped and nodded, following him to the kitchen. She was so fucked.

-

“You didn’t go out shopping with Lian last week, Quinny,” Dick said quietly once they were in the kitchen. “Is she the one who gave you all those hickeys? And yes, don’t think I didn’t see them.”

“I’m 19.” Quinn defend but blushed and nodded. “She is… To be fair, I gave her quite a few as well, did you know Atlantean's gills are extremely sensitive?”

“I am well aware of that,” Dick sighed. Quinn rose a brow.

“Look, I want you to be happy, but going out, getting drunk and sleeping with someone you’ve never met?”

“It was fun, Dad. Besides Lian wouldn’t have let anything happen to me.” Quinn ran a hand through her hair, which was completely down for once.

“It was still reckless and dangerous, Quinn,” Dick said, looking at his eldest daughter.

“I know.” Quinn’s shoulders slumped. No point in arguing with Dick, at least she had her own place now. “But I hadn’t gone out in FOREVER and it was amazing to hit the nightlife again.”

“I worry about you, sweetheart. What if something happened to you?”

“Dad I can handle myself,” Quinn reassured. “And I’m fine… I did rough a guy up for harassing Mari though, it’s how we met.”

Dick chuckled. “Of course you did. Why am I not surprised…?”

“Because I'm your daughter?” Quinn laughed.

He hummed and pulled her in for a hug. “I love you, Quinny.”

“I know. Love you too, dad.” Quinn hugged him back with a smile. “Now let’s get everyone’s drinks.”

A “YOU WHAT?” could be heard from the living room. Quinn groaned. All her lying was for naught.

Dick looked over at the doorway. “Oh dear.”

“That… Can’t be good.” Quinn frowned in concern. “Time to save my hopefully future girlfriend…”

“Keep me in the loop with that, would you?”

“Sure, I’m hoping the date tomorrow goes well.” Quinn chuckled and lead him to the living room.

“What’s going on?” Dick asked when they re-entered the room.

“My daughter apparently went clubbing last weekend that’s what.” Kaldur had his arms crossed and he was giving the Look™ to Mari.

“It was a little harmless fun, dad!” Mari huffed.

“... Then why did sis have weird bruises the next day?” Nyx frowned in confusion. Those bruises look like bruises Cassie used to get from Dimitri.

“Oh, honey,” Quinn groaned. Helena snickered from beside Wally who was cracking up.

“Quinn had bruises?” Pandora asked with wide eyes. Quinn coughed and messed with her turtleneck, which wasn’t something she would usually wear. Kaldur ran a hand over his face.

“I’m sure she knows not to do it again before she turns 21, Kal,” Dick said, giving a pointed look to Quinn as he draped an arm over Kaldur’s shoulders.

“... You’re younger than 21?” the two girls stared at each other.

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. Kaldur gave them both exasperated looks.

“To be fair, we were distracted.” Quinn defended, shuffling over to Mari. “We’re still good for tomorrow right?” she asked her.

“I am if dad doesn’t kill me,” Mari said, looking to her father.

“... Since you already set it up fine, but no missions for two weeks, Mari,” Kaldur sighed.

Mari pouted. “Fine… Thanks dad.”

“You’re definitely not going on patrol either.” Dick looked at Quinn, who smirked.

“Cassie decides that for us younger folk, Dad.”

“Not when you’re grounded,” Dick hummed. “Which I will be telling my brother to tell Cassie.”

“Don’t live here anymore,” Quinn replied cheekily.

Dick smirked. “Hey, Rae?” he called out. 

Quinn's eyes widened. “Oh please don’t…”

“Yes, dear?” Raven called back.

“Quinn’s grounded and she thinks she can get out of it because she’s moved out. What are your thoughts?” Dick asked.

“Cassie’s much more creative than us.” Raven called back. “Plus we can’t exactly ground her at home, I‘ll talk to Cassie about a special training regimen for the duration.” Quinn groaned.

Dick grinned. “Thanks gorgeous.”


	15. Chapter 15

 

“Next time, we don’t get caught,” Quinn groaned to Mari at the end of their two weeks of being grounded. The pair were at Wayne manor where they’d spent the entire last two days cleaning it from top to bottom as the finishing touch to their punishment. Now, Quinn was collapsed on her bed, arm over her eyes.

“Agreed, so long as there’s a next time.” Mari collapsed right next to her.

“Oh, there will be. When I can move again and stop smelling like bleach.”

“Agreed… Shower together?” Mari asked. “After a nice, long deserved nap.”

Quinn moaned. “Yes.”

“Our date was fun at least.” Mari mumbled and curled up into Quinn's quite-nice chest, the other immediately wrapping her other arm around Mari.

“It was. Even though we were being stalked.”

“Did they think they were subtle?”

“Probably but dad trained me in the art of stealth. And bats always know when we’re being followed. Except when it’s Nyx. No one knows when she’s following you…”

“Yeah?” Mari asked her curiously. “I was taught to be constantly vigilant, so I could tell as well.”

Quinn hummed and pressed a kiss to Mari’s temple.

“Nope, it’s official, you’re mine now,” Mari decided with a happy sigh.

“Mm? That so?” Quinn chuckled.

“Yep, I’ll even make it official on social media.” Mari closed her eyes with a hum, relaxing.

“Maybe after we sleep and shower?” Quinn suggested softly, holding Mari close.

“Sounds like a plan,” Mari murmured.

Quinn smiled and closed her eyes.

-

“Hey, Cassie! Come over here!” Riley called to the other girl that night on patrol.

“... Wild Card, Identities.” Cassie reminded with a sigh but went over. “What is it?”

“There’s no one around. Have you checked Facebook today?”

“I don’t have a Facebook.” Cassie reminded but sighed, deciding to play along. “No, why?”

Riley looked at Cassie for a long moment. “Why the fuck not?”

“One, League, Two, never saw the point, now just show me whatever it is that you’re on about.”

Riley huffed and showed Cassie Quinn’s facebook page.

“... Holy fuck! Quinn got a girlfriend.” Cassie gaped.

“Mmhm! And it’s facebook official.”

“... Are we sure they met at the club?”

-

“Jacob! You owe me 300 bucks!” Evie called to her twin.

“What? Why?” Jacob asked. Evie went over and shoved her phone in his face with a smirk.

“Pay up, Jake. I was right!” On her phone was Quinn’s Facebook profile.

“What was the bet?” Ned asked as Jacob grumbled and handed $300 over.

“How soon Quinn would announce she and Mari are dating,” Evie hummed. “Get used to it. We bet in this family, it’s our thing.”

-

“Huh, Amir, Quinn actually managed to land a date.” Ryan said, having reached over for his phone on Amir’s nightstand after it buzzed.

“That’s good for her,” Amir hummed lazily. Ryan nodded and put his phone back on the nightstand, making sure it was on silent.

“Round three?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Amir chuckled.

“It’s polite,” Ryan teased. “Now… Your parents won’t be home until tomorrow morning-Mmmphf!” He was cut off by Amir kissing him, who shifted them so he was hovering over the blond.

-

Clarice and Spencer were out on a double date with their partners when Aloysia got a text from her sister.

“...Sis said to check Quinn’s facebook.” Aloysia blinked.

“Isn’t she on patrol?” Spencer asked.

“She should be,” Aloysia answered, watching as Clarice opened up Facebook on her phone and got onto Quinn’s profile.

“Well, damn,” she chuckled.

“What?” Nikolas asked, going to check Quinn’s facebook on his own phone. “Holy shit…”

“Language,” Spencer scolded them both, leaning over to look at Nikolas’s phone. “Oh, wow. Quinn is in a relationship?”

“Right?” Nikolas chuckled.

“Think it’s that Mari chick she’s been on about?” Clarice mused.

“Well, it says right in her status. Quinn Grayson is in a relationship with Mar Lena,” Spencer said, pointing at the status. Clarice just rolled her eyes.

“Well, that’s one person we don’t have to listen to whine about being single anymore,” Nikolas chuckled.

“Now all we need is to find someone for Lian.” Spencer nodded.

“For those over 18 excluding Nyx, at least,” Clarice snickered.

“She is the worst of the complainers,” Spencer defended.

“That is true,” Aloysia hummed.

“We’ll figure it out,” Nikolas hummed.

-

“Are you kidding me?” Lian exclaimed. “How the fuck did Quinn get a date before me?”

“None of that language at the dinner table, Lian,” Kori reminded pleasantly. “And no phones at the table either.”

“Tell that to Papi,” Lian huffed. Jason had been on his phone under the table for most of the meal. “Quinn just updated her status on facebook to ‘in a relationship’ which is just… Unfair.”

“Jason,” Kori scolded.

“That’s great news,” Roy hummed, looking to his daughter with a grin as his husband was scolded by their wife. “Who’s she dating?”

“That Mari chick she met at the club. All I got was a one night stand. Ugh,” Lian huffed, but she was smiling. “I’m glad she finally found a partner though.”

“Didn’t Dick say that was the name of Kaldur’ahm’s daughter?” Kori asked, now tucking Jason’s confiscated phone into her pocket.

“Yep, the new Aqualass.” Lian nodded, having already put her phone away.

“I’m happy for them,” Kori hummed cheerfully.

“Yeah,” her husbands agreed. Jason gave Lian a Look™ though for getting him in trouble.

-

“Our daughter updated her status to say she’s in relationship,” Raven hummed as she heard Dick walk into the living room where she was meditating.

“Yeah? So she and Mari made it official, huh?” Dick asked and smiled, sitting next to his wife.

Raven hummed in affirmation. “They did. They seem like a good couple.”

“Troublemakers they are,” Dick joked.

Raven cracked her eyes open and smiled. “She gets it from you, you know.”

“Troublemaking? Me? Never,” Dick joked with a grin.

Raven rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “You’re a weird one, Detective Grayson.”

“But I’m your weird one… FOREVER!” Dick hugged her with a laugh.

Raven laughed as his hug toppled them over, hugging him back. “Remind me why I love you?” she teased.

“Because I have the best ass?” Dick kissed her cheek.

“You’re not wrong, but no,” Raven hummed.

“Rude!” Dick pouted. “Everyone wanna tap this ass, you just my special boo.” He kissed her temple with a smile.

“I want a divorce,” Raven deadpanned with a blank expression though her eyes were lit up in mirth.

Dick fake gasped. “Raven! Think of the children! How would we ever explain this to them? How would our twins feel?”

“I’m sure they’ll manage. They already love your boyfriend, after all,” Raven chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“True,” Dick chuckled and kissed her gently.

-

A couple days later, Kaldur and Mari joined everyone for training. That particular day, it was the kids’ (besides Lian and Cassie’s) least favorite type of training, flashbang training.

“I really, really want to punch Cassie right now,” Clarice compalined.

“I’ll distract Nyx while you do,” Lyssa groaned. Another flashbang went off and they all moved as far as possible before the couple seconds of light disappeared.

“Same,” Mari agreed, eyes blinking. She was behind most everyone else, not used to the light and the temporary blindness.

“I love my sister, but this sucks,” Nikolas huffed.

“I know it’s important so we don't get wrecked if an enemy uses it or if Lian and her use it on patrol or whatever, but fucking kill me,” Evie groaned.

“Think we can bribe Nyx to go invisible and just end this?” Rosa huffed.

“Not a chance!” Cassie called. “I already bribed her not to!” another flashbang went off and a ‘Mmphf’ was heard as Bart kissed Cassie.

“Oh, thank fuck,” some of the kids groaned in relief.

“Cheater. You can run up walls,” Cassie laughed as Bart picked her up and brought her to the group. From there, she got to assessing everyone. Finally she said, “Mari for a baseline, it was pretty decent,” she praised.

“Thanks,” Mari hummed, smiling brightly as Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

“Cassie, you’re my sister and I love you, but no more. I beg you,” Quinn huffed.

“Nope. You guys need to be able to move effortlessly during unfavorable conditions,” Cassie hummed.

“And we do,” Quinn shot back. Cassie rose a brow.

“Quinn, your reaction time and speed slowed considerably from the last time we did this, you ran into another person twice and tripped three times.”

“Between training here and at the academy, and patrols, I’m exhausted, Cassie. Give a girl a break.” Cassie just gave her an unimpressed look.

“Team leader Cassie is at it again,” Evie whispered to her boyfriend.

Kai nodded. “Wanna head to a dark corner and regain our vision in private?”

“You just wanna make out, but sure.”

Kai laughed. “Added bonus, but mostly because darkness.”

“I’ll give y’all a 15 minute break,” Cassie eventually relented to her sister. “After that we’ll go through weapons training.”

Quinn thanked Cassie softly before dragging Mari off to rest for 15.

“I’m amazed by how well their team works together so effortlessly.” Kaldur mused to the adults (minus Lian) watched the kids form an observation deck. “Remember when we first started out?” he asked Dick.

Dick laughed. “We were a nightmare.”

“I’m glad the new Young Justice team works well together, a lot better than we did.” Kaldur turned back to watch them.

“The new what?” Spencer asked, looking up at the deck, having heard the conversation with her super hearing.

Clarice looked up as well. “What are you talking about?”

Kaldur frowned in confusion. “Young Justice? A team of the sidekicks and charges of Justice League members?” Had they never heard of it?

“Oh, dad’s old team?” Quinn asked. “One of them, at least.” Kaldur blinked, shocked.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “We uh… All of us tried to keep the kids out of the hero life for as long as we could,” he admitted.

“Really now?” Kaldur rose a disbelieving brow at him.

Dick grinned sheepishly. “It worked. For a while. Then everyone vanished…” Kaldur continued to look unimpressed.

“Either way, there is no Young Justice team,” Tim said. “Hasn’t been since we all separated.”

“... Interesting.” Kaldur ran a hand over his face.

“I wonder what they’re doing with weapons training today,” Tim hummed.

“I think Cassie said it’s just general training today, working with their own personal best weapons.” Jason hummed.

“So we’ll get to watch Nyx knock someone on their ass again, then?” Connor asked.

“Oh, definitely.” Dick grinned.

Kaldur frowned in confusion. “... Nyx?”

Connor nodded. “Nyx.”

As they spoke, Cassie decided that time was up and it was time to get back to training. Kaldur was… In shock as Cassie and Nyx demstrated moves that were meant to disarm an opponent and empty a gun as quickly as possible. Nyx’s fluidity and grace surprised him, and winced when he heard a ‘crunch’ as well after Nyx disarmed Cassie.

Nyx didn’t even react at the sound, tossing the gun and the clip on the mat behind her carelessly as she watched Cassie to see what she did next. Cassie, mindful of her broken hand, rushed forward and waited until she was close to Nyx before taking out a knife and going for a stab.

“Should we stop them?” Kaldur asked the others, eyes wide.

“Nah. Nyx would never hurt Cassie badly,” Tim said.

“And when Cassie hurts Nyx?” Kaldur frowned.

“I don’t think that’s happened yet,” Dick hummed.

Nyx dodged easily, ducking under Cassie’s arm and jabbing her in the ribs on the side she was holding the knife, sweeping Cassie’s legs out from under her and pulling a dagger out of seemingly nowhere, pressing it against Cassie’s throat. “You’re getting slow,” she stated.

“Am I?” Cassie blasted a starbolt at her with a smirk. They never said that she couldn't use her powers.

Nyx flipped out of the way, eyes lighting up in excitement at the prospect of playing with her powers as well. “You are,” she hummed, going in for an attack again.

Cassie managed to dodge, smirking as she pulled out an airsoft gun (because they weren't actually trying to kill each other) and shot at her.

Nyx just laughed as she dodged again, shooting a dark bolt of energy at her in response. Cassie blasted a quick beam of her starbolt energy to counteract it, causing a mini anime-esque explosion. Nyx used the distraction and the light to dash forward and disarm Cassie again, knocking her onto her back. “I thought you said the point of flashbang training is to not be surprised when surrounded by bright lights,” Nyx chirped, dagger against Cassie’s throat again.

“To be fair it was the sound for me,” Cassie chuckled. “I give.”

“I thought we were learning how to disarm a dude’s gun and empty it,” Riley giggled.

“Holy…” Kaldur breathed, eyes wide.

Nyx grinned and offered a hand to help Cassie up.

“See?” Dick hummed from next to Kaldur. “Told you she’d be fine.”

“Cassie’s hand broke.” Kaldur pointed out as Casssie smiled back and took the hand with her unbroken hand, not that Cassie even felt the pain.

“And she still didn’t land a hit on Nyx,” Dick hummed.

“Has she ever?” Connor asked.

“I don’t think so, no,” Dick mused.

“Do I….” Kaldur shook his head. “Nyx seems so… innocent, young…”

Dick looked down, watching his technically youngest daughter. “You remember the League of Shadows?” he asked after a moment.

“How could I not?” Kaldur nodded, remembering a particular mission having to do with them.

“My mother,” Damian said, spitting the word. “Decided that she wanted to play god again and created Nyx, specifically to kill my father and anyone else she wanted dead.”

“Nyx is still young, and most of what she knows is from the League, but she’s healing,” Dick added, hugging his youngest brother. 

“That woman is a monster.” Kaldur’s eyes flashed.

“She also practically brainwashed Cassie, she was there for two years.” Jason set his jaw.

“It’s part of why the two are so close. Nyx was Cassie’s trainer,” Damian said. “Still is.”

“Yeah?” Kaldur looked back at the two girls, who were going around and helping the others who were now trying the move.

Damian nodded. “Yes.”


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a couple months of patrolling and general crime fighting, when their first true test, at least to their parents, occured. Some random new villain decided to make their own version of Scarecrow’s fear toxin. Research had been slow moving for a antitoxin, and Ryan had been more irritable lately.

“Ryry, I’m just say-”

“No, Riley.” Ryan gritted his teeth. They had this conversation multiple times over the course of the week.

“Look, I get it,” Riley sighed. “But this? Ryan, this is compromising hundreds of people!”

“Yeah? Can you say back in the previous timeline, when Joker was alive, and someone made a knock-off version of his Joker Venom you would go right up to him and ask for help!” he demanded.

Riley glared at Ryan. “He tried ta kill me, Ryan. My situation is different.”

“I… Shit.” Ryan ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to calm down. “Just… I'm sorry, Riles, but dammit you know what I mean… You out of everyone understands not wanting anything to do with one of your parents.” He would never admit to checking in on his mom on occasion. Well, not to anyone but Riley anyway.

“And I get that, hun! But right now, you’re a hero responsible for people’s wellbein’ and he’s the only damn person that could potentially help. And I’m not sayin’ you have to get him. I’m sayin’ you gotta let us bring him in!”

“Guys, I just got a call. There’s been a second hit,” Delaney said, walking into the room.

“Right, shit.” Ryan shook out his hands and shook his head. “It’s not like I know where…  _ He  _ is Riley, but I’m not gonna stop ya.” He turned to Delaney and nodded. “Where? Did they bring the victims into the cave’s medical wing?” They couldn't do much more than try and lesson the effects. Luckily, this version didn’t cause hallucinations.

“It was downtown. They’re bringing them in now,” Delaney answered.

“Downtown…?” Ryan asked hesitantly, mind going to Amir. He hoped his boyfriend was okay.

Delaney nodded. “Yeah. Whoever this special informant you guys nicked off to talk about would be really useful right about now.”

“We’re working it out,” Ryan promised and ran a hand through his hair again, automatically doing calculations in his head. He knew the fear toxin formula, at least his… Dad’s version, like the back of his hand, including potential changes and modifications. This… This didn't even seem to follow that formula. “The problem is finding the informant… In Arkham.”

“Well, good luck,” Delaney said, going to help the others.

-

“Ryan…” Tim bit his lip as he approached his oldest son from where he was at the lab, going over various formulas for a cure.

“Yeah?” Ryan looked up from his work. “What is it?” he frowned in concern.

“It’s Amir,” Tim sighed. “He’s just been brought in with others suffering from this new fear toxin.”

Ryan froze. “No he’s…” Ryan swallowed. “I…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I… Can’t figure this out on my own… Crane… I’ll go to Arkham and find him.”

Tim nodded and squeezed Ryan’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard for you after all he did, and I’m proud of you. Just, stay safe, okay?”

“Hard to stay safe in the only city worse than Bludhaven,” Ryan joked weakly but nodded. Ryan was only lucky his mom didn’t get addicted to Venom until after he left, otherwise Ryan wasn’t really sure what his first five years would have been like. “I’m going to go suit up, I have a couple ideas on where he could be.”

Tim nodded again. “Alright. Good luck, Ryan.”

“Thanks… Take care of Amir for me, Dad?” Ryan asked, swallowing again.

“Of course. He’s part of this family.” Ryan smiled and went off to suit up.

-

Ryan had been gone about 15 minutes when Evie noticed he wasn’t where he had holed himself up to research a potential antitoxin. “Anyone seen Ry?”

“What’s up?” Riley asked.

“Ry’s not off going through formulas.” Evie frowned “Have you seen him?”

“Yeah. He just popped out to grab something for his tests. He said he’ll be soon.”

“Alright…” Evie frowned in concern “I hope he’s being safe… I know with Amir here he might get a little too reckless.”

“Don’t worry, he’s meant to check in soon.” Tim walked up, smiling wearily.

-

It took nearly half an hour, but Ryan finally entered the right chem lab Crane holled hismelf up in. “Man, you look worse than wear, then again 11 years will do that.” Ryan said as he easily approached his birth father.

“Hm?” Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow, looked over. “Oh, it’s you…” He turned right back to his work, muttering equations to himself not unlike Ryan had been doing when trying to figure out the antitoxin.

“Oh it's me? OH IT’S ME?” Ryan demanded, then took a deep breath. “Listen here and listen good, Crane, someone made some knock off version of your fear toxin and I swear to whatever the fuck you believe in that if this gets worse i’ll make sure you’re personally responsible!” Ryan clenched his fist. “You’re coming back to the batcave and helping us make an antitoxin, the closest we’ve come to is something that lessons the symptoms, do I make myself clear?”

“I am a busy man, Ryan.” Jonathan rose an unimpressed brow at his son. “But fine, since you’re so… Emotional about this…” He shook his head and gathered some notes and samples of his latest version of his fear toxin.

“I don’t give a shit, you clearly didn’t when you cheated on my mom with a younger woman and left us when I was five.” Ryan growled, fist clenched on his sides as he led the way out. “I will give you points, you were damn hard to find and wasted enough of my life already.”  Jonathan flinched, but followed him.

The two slowly made their way through Arkham, before getting to the batcave through the waterfall. Riley looked over, tilting her head but smiling.

“Save it, Quinzel,” Ryan grumbled and brought him over to where he set up his own research.

“My lips are sealed,” Riley chuckled. “Hi uncle Crane.”

“Hello Riley.” He waved and gave a small smile.

“Mama said to say hi next time I saw ya,” Riley hummed.

“Tell her hi back. Is your medication still working well?”

Riley nodded. “Yup.”

“That’s good.” Jonathan nodded and followed his son.

Riley hummed. “Amir’s doin’ okay, Ryry.”

“I…” Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “I just… This is the closest I've ever gotten to feeling afraid.”

“It’s always scary when our loved ones are in danger,” Riley said softly.

“I know… I just… Sorry. I’ve been a pretty shitty person all week and I’m most likely just going to get worse with Crane being here AND Amir...” Ryan swallowed.

“We still love ya, hun. Now go be a genius and fix everyone, hm?”

“Alright…” He hugged her and went to his work station, already muttering equations to himself. Math and science were easy, had solutions. He could do this.

-

Two hours later, and everyone in the general vicinity of the father and son duo could feel the tension just pouring off of Ryan. It wasn’t until another batch of victims and the two decided (Ryan insisted) they visit the victims in the medical wing and assess how it’s affecting people that the tension could be cut like a knife.

Most of the batfamily that were there kept their distance from the pair in preparation for Ryan’s inevitable blow up at Crane, with Riley betting with her sister about how long it would take. Most didn’t know why he was so tense, since he was fine with other villains, but Riley, Aloysia and his dads, Tim and Connor, knew.

When things seemed to be getting worse instead of better, Connor walked over to check on his son.

“It’s like he doesn’t even care,” Ryan muttered when Connor came over, making notes on the behavior of someone from the first attack. He was avoiding looking over Amir for the time being especially when he was so on edge.

Connor placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re a better man than he is, Ryan,” he said lowly.

“Yeah?” Ryan looked at his father. For the first time, he had hesitence in his eyes. He had no clue on what he was doing or how he was going to fix this.

Connor nodded and pulled Ryan into a hug. “Yes. And you’re smart. You can do this. I have faith in you.”

“What if I can’t?” he murmured and hugged back.

“You can, Ryan,” Connor said softly.

“If you’re quite done.” Crane glanced over. “We have work to do, son. We’ve gathered all me-”

“Son?  _ Son?!”  _ Ryan broke the hug and glared at Crane, making several heroes stop and stare. “I haven’t been your son since I was five and you walked out on me and mom after admitting you cheated on her with someone younger! I’m not your son and you’re definitely not my father! My actual dads actually give a shit about me and care for me!” he growled, fist clenched.

The whole cave was silent for a long moment. “Well. That explains a LOT,” Nikolas mused. Ryan froze, then cursed.

“No kidding,” Cassie snorted.

Tim walked over to join Connor and Ryan. “I know you’re frustrated, but no swearing,” he scolded gently, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder and looking over at Crane.

“I know, sorry.” Ryan murmured. Crane just rose an unimpressed brow.

“If you’re quite done, you’re wasting time. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can both be out of each other’s hair.” Crane brushed past him.

Tim glared at the rouge. “Don’t you take that tone with my son,” he snapped. 

“Let him go, Dad,” Ryan said. “He’s right, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go on our merry ways and never have to even think about each other again.”

Tim hummed, unimpressed. “We’ll be staying close by if you need anything, Ryan.”

“Thanks… I should be fine, at least to get through this…Watch over Amir for me.” Ryan ran a hand through his hair again. “How is he?”

“He’s… Well…” Tim glanced over at the Indian teen. “Your sisters are taking turns watching over him.”

“I figured…” Those from the second attack weren't fairing as well as those from the first, and those from the third were even worse. “This entire situation…” Ryan trailed off and looked away.

Tim pulled Ryan into a quick hug. “You’ve got this, little one.”

“I can hope.” Ryan hugged back before breaking the hug and going back to his workstation, more determined than ever to get this right. He had to, for Amir and the others.

Tim or Connor went over every now and again to make sure Ryan was doing okay working with Crane but everyone, for the most part, let the two be to finish working on the anti-toxin.

“Okay… I think we’re safe to test it,” Ryan informed, creating one vial of the anti-toxin. He was hoping it would work, or at the very least not make it worse.

“Very well, go to the medical bay.” Crane waved him off. Ryan set his jaw but took the vial, heading over to the medical bay.

“Any luck?” Michaela asked her brother as he approached.

“I... Think so.” Ryan held up the vial. “I… I‘m going to give someone a dose, see if it works.”

Michaela nodded. “Alright. Good luck.”

“Right…” Ryan swallowed and approached someone from the first group, calming down the freaked out person enough to drink the vial.

It took a moment, but the anti-toxin slowly worked.

“Oh thank… Okay.” Ryan grinned. “Great! So it did work with paranoia instead of fear!” He left the rather dazed person to produce more of it, a new energy within him. He had his family help him pass it around, personally giving it to a very freaked out Amir.

“R-Ry?” Amir stuttered out when the anti-toxin finally worked on him. “Wh-where am I?”

“Batcave medical, you were hit by a knock-off fear toxin, I managed to create and antidote,” Ryan explained with a gentle smile, kissing his forehead. “Are you okay?”

“I feel like I’ve just run a marathon… My whole body hurts…” Amir mumbled.

“That seems to be normal, especially with people from the second attack like yourself…” He glanced over to where people from the third where all out cold, their bodies exhausted. “Each attack seemed to get worse…”

“Fear toxin, you said?” Amir asked. “It’s the adrenaline that’s making everyone exhausted. Or sudden lack thereof. Could be dangerous.”

“I know. It’s why, sadly, you can’t leave medical yet.” Ryan nodded. “And it was less fear and more paranoia, at least according to Crane’s and my research. Mostly mine.”

“You’re working with him? You okay?”

“I… Kinda blew up a little while ago,” Ryan admitted reluctantly. “I was so worried and stressed plus him being a piece of shit…”

Amir nodded weakly. “Proud of you. For working through it.”

Ryan kissed him gently and smiled “I’m glad… Rest, okay  **_Love_ ** ?” he murmured the last word in Swedish.

Amir nodded again, eyes slipping closed. “Keep an eye on heartbeats. Especially on older people.”

“I will,” Ryan promised and kissed his forehead. “Seep well, okay?”

Amir hummed in response, falling asleep quickly. He was  _ exhausted _ . 

“Love you…” Ryan murmured and informed anyone working in the Medical wing of what Amir told him.

“You should probably get to sleep as well. You haven’t slept at all since this whole ordeal started,” Lyssa suggested.

“I’m with Lyssa on this. You look like crap, Ryry,” Michaela hummed.

“I’m fine…” Ryan mumbled, glancing over at Amir.

“Dude, I don't care if you snuggle your boyfriend, get some sleep,” Lyssa huffed.

“And take a shower,” Michaela added.

“I get it…” Ryan muttered, but went to take a shower.

“If anyone gives him shit for cuddling to Amir, I’ll beat the shit out of them,” Lyssa muttered, knowing her brother all too well.

“I’ll help. And can we beat up Crane just because he was an asshole?”

“I think we should let Ryry do that, sister mine.”

Michaela pouted. Eventually, Ryan did come back and cuddled with Amir. Lyssa smiled and gently tucked them in while Michaela took the chance to take a photo.

“They’re so cute.” Lyssa smiled as they made their rounds, checking over everyone to make sure they were alright.


	17. Chapter 17

“I don’t know… I can’t help but feel like I’m forgetting something extremely important,” Nyx admitted to Cassie during training a few days after the fear toxin fiasco. Everyone affected had recovered just fine thankfully and most didn’t remember what happened.

“What do you mean?” Cassie frowned in concern. “I mean… You’ve forgotten a lot, remember?” Even if she had recovered most of her memories back.

“I know, but I feel like there’s something about the two years between when you left and I came here that I’ve forgotten that I really shouldn’t have…” Nyx said.

“Hm… Well, I’m sure you’ll remember it in time,” Cassie did her best to reassure her, dodging a well aimed punch. “You’re certainly distracted though.”

“I am,” Nyx agreed. “I feel like I need to remember sooner than later…”

“Hmm… We’ll figure it out, maybe something will jog your memory in the here and now?”

“Mm, maybe,” Nyx hummed. Cassie smiled and nodded, darting forward to strike.

Nyx dodged easily, catching sight of Kori and Raven watching as she did only to stumble a little as the last of her memories hit her suddenly, and exhale sharply as her back hit the mat as Cassie pinned Nyx. Cassie’s feeling of pride quickly changed to worry as she realized that she just beat Nyx.

“Nyx? Nyx!” Cassie quickly let her up, inspecting her. Everyone in the training room was paying attention to them now. They’d never seen Nyx lose.

Nyx blinked, swallowing thickly. “I… I need to leave. Now,” she said, looking panicked.

“Nyx…?” Cassie took her hand and raced out of the training room with her. “What’s wrong?” she asked gently as they entered the hall.

Nyx pulled away from Cassie, knowing that the other was going to hate her for good now. “I… I can’t tell you. Not… Not yet. I remembered. I remember everything.”

“Nyx talk to me, who?” Cassie asked gently. “I want to help you.”

“Talia, she-”

Cassie felt her blood run cold as she nodded. “Nyx… We have everyone’s support, they’ll help us, okay?”

“No. I need to do this alone. I can’t… Cassie, please trust me.”

“I do, but I also don’t want you going alone and getting hurt or worse,” Cassie said. “Please, if no one else let me come.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I won’t, besides…” Cassie's eyes hardened. “Talia is my demon as well, and it’s time for her to confront the monster she’s created.”

Nyx stepped closer and leaned her forehead against Cassie’s. “… I don’t want you to risk yourself …”

“Whatever it is, I want to face it with you. Besides, we both know I’ll just sneak there anyway so you might as well let me have your back.”

Nyx’s eyes teared up a little. “Cassie… I’m begging you. Please. I’m trying to protect you.”

“And I’m telling you, I don’t need protection, I’m not a scared little girl.” Cassie hugged her. “Please… Let me protect you for once…”

Nyx swallowed thickly and nodded reluctantly. Cassie smiled and hugged her.

“... We’ll grab our League gear and head out tonight…”

Nyx sighed nodded. “Okay…”

Riley paused. She was going to go and see if they were okay, but… Grabbing their League gear…? Leaving tonight…? They weren't… They wouldn’t… Would they? Riley silently rushed off to inform Jason about this. They had to be careful, though, follow them closely but not too closely.

-

The pair left at midnight under the cover of darkness, Nyx blending into the shadows almost perfectly as she and Cassie went to the League of Shadows base, Nyx leading the way silently towards Talia’s chambers, all the while searching for guards. Unbeknownst to them, they had two shadows following them.

‘Up ahead,’ Cassie signed and gestured to Talia’s chambers. The two kept forward and Cassie felt the familiar numbness rush over her. The same numbness that came over her when she was about to kill.

Nyx nodded and used her abilities to get them in unseen and unheard. Nyx looked around the chambers that hadn’t changed in the slightest since she’d left nervously, ears pricked for any noise at all. “Talia’s in her bed,” she told Cassie telepathically.

Cassie nodded and approached. Talia didn't see it coming as she was roughly dragged out of bed and easily subdued in her office. “I believe you remember how I killed?”

“Not yet, Cassie,” Nyx murmured, glaring at Talia, having looked through the entirety of the chambers. “ Talia smirked.

“Aw a shame Cassie isn't here for the usual reason.”

Nyx snarled and grabbed Talia by the throat firmly, moving in a flash. “What did you do to her?!” she snarled, eyes glowing bright red, her demon side making an appearance.

“Nothing… Well, not me anyway,” Talia smirked. “She did amazing in training through, achieving much more than her overly loyal and caring father could eve-ACK!” Talai choked as Nyx tightened her grip.

Nyx snarled. “Cassie, start with her face.” She growled, letting go of Talia and stepping back. “Make her look as ugly as her soul.”

“Gladly.” Cassie smirked and went in front of Talia as Nyx stalked off. Unknown to her, an audience had arrived. “I’m going to enjoy this, Talia,” she murmured, taking out several vials as well as the bag of Lazarus beads Talia delivered to her when she sent Nyx after her. “And we have some time to have fun. I may even keep you as a live dummy to practice on. Your screams will be the sweetest I’ve ever heard.” Cassie took a worn switch blade and expertly unsheathed it. 

“This was Dimitri’s,” she said in such an emotionless, monotonous voice as she grabbed Talia’s hair in a vice grip, using it to messily cut it off. “I think you remember what happened to him…” She took a lighter and burned the hair right in front of her.

Jason froze from where he and Riley sat. He knew that the person Cassie became while with the League wasn’t great, but this…? Jesus christ….

Talia’s eyes widen, mouth agape as Cassie then took a pair of scissors. “These are what you used to cut my hair, remember that?” She smirked and cut Talia’s clothes off “I think you also usd them to get rid of my clothes, right? Then gaslighted me saying they got torn beyond repair in training. A Devil you are, really.” Cassie placed them down, eyes hardening as she picked up her gun and shot Talia through her ankles. “So you can’t run… This is the gun you forced me to kill Dimitri with, right through his heart - and mine.”

“Do you always talk so much?” Talia ground out, glaring at Cassie.

“Only with those like you, the voice, the explanation, it just grates you doesn’t it? Your sins.”  Cassie took two sewing needles, and slowly started carving various arabic words into Talia’s body. “Useless, cruel, devil, hag, old…” She said each and every word out loud with a calmness never really seen in Cassie, a calmness she hadn’t had sense before she was a part of the League. “Annnd… pedeophile.” She smirked, carving it carefully into her cheek. “Hm… This definitely suits you doesn't it? Too bad I don’t have the knife and such used in my hysterectomy… Speaking of…” She got up and grabbed a rusty knife, kicking Talia to the ground and dragging the knife over her abdomen. “I think you know this’ll hurt, feel free to bite your tongue. I have enough beads to bring you back if you choke on it.” With that, she slowly and methodically started cutting into Talia with the knife, humming a soft tune, a lullaby.

Nyx came back then. “Cassie?”

Cassie froze, quickly finished the hysterectomy, and shoved them down Talia’s throat and stabbed the knife through her heart before standing up, cleaning off her supplies and putting everything back into her robes. She still had blood all over her, but she would clean up later.

Nyx looked at Talia emotionlessly. “I wanted a go…” she mumbled before shaking her head and looking back to Cassie. She knew that Cassie would hate her forever if she knew knew the full extent extent of what was done to her

“Nyx? Take pictures of Talia for me? All angles.” Cassie tossed her a camera. Sure, she was miffed at Nyx but… The girl truly hadn’t remembered until now, and besides it’s amazing how hard it is to be angry after you’ve tortured someone to death.

Nyx nodded and swallowed thickly, catching the camera. “J-Jason and Riley are here watching us,” she informed quietly, getting up to do as Cassie asked.

“What?” Cassie eyes widened and she turned, seeing her papi and one of her best friends. “Oh…” She swallowed.

Jason walked over. “Cassie…” he mumbled. Cassie flinched and looked away.

“Holy shit girl.” Riley's eyes widened as she approached.

“I… You knew I changed.” Cassie swallowed.

“Well, yeah. But seeing it is something different…” Riley mumbled.

“I…” Cassie looked to Nyx, not wanting to see the looks on their faces. Jason glanced around. This was awkward…

“Let’s get out of here, Nyx?” Cassie looked towards her fellow former League member.

Nyx nodded meekly and came to stand behind Cassie. “Okay.”

“We’re fine, Nyx, but uh… Give me time to process everything?” Cassie asked hesitantly “I’m not kicking you out of my life, just…”

Nyx nodded. “Okay,” she said quietly.

-

Two weeks passed and found Dick calling his younger brother around lunch with a worried expression.

“What’s up Dickie?” Jason answered with a hum.

“Hey… Is everything going okay over there?”

“Hm? Yeah, Cassie is coping at least, why?”

“I… Did Cassie and Nyx have a fight?” Dick sighed. Jason remained quiet for several minutes, contemplating over what to tell Dick.

“... They went through a lot recently. Nyx is giving Cassie space so she can properly come to terms with everything upon Cassie's request… It’s their story to tell.”

“Well,  _ my _ daughter hasn’t left her room in two weeks,” Dick said, sounding both worried and exhausted.

“She hasn’t?” Jason blinked. He sighed then “I swear… These girls… Dick there's a lot you don’t understand or I understand about Nyx and Cassie…” The things Jason saw Cassie do…

“Right now, the only thing I care about is helping Nyx. I’m worried, and there’s nothing I can do for her. Rae’s tried as well and we’ve gotten nothing.”

“Like I said, there’s things you don't understand…” Jason swallowed. “I’m sure you’ve heard, who hasn't? Talia is dead… Dick…”

“I know Cassie killed her. I’m not an idiot, Jason. And I honestly don’t care right now.”

“Dick, she  _ tortured  _ her. She only stopped because Nyx found whatever she was looking for and came back,” Jason stated. “Have you seen the pictures yourself? It’s… bad. Look, I’ll talk to Cassie, have her visit Nyx, but… Jesus, Dick, I watched my daughter torture someone.”

“After the shit Talia did to Cassie, Nyx, Damian and everyone else, are you really surprised? I’ve seen the pictures and I’ve also seen worse. I was the one who found  _ you, _ don’t forget,” Dick deadpanned.

“There’s a difference between knowing about it, and seeing your own daughter torture someone to death and enjoying it, Dick,” Jason deadpanned right back. “Jesus… I’m over my head with this, aren’t I?”

“I never told you what I did to the Joker, did I?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Mm, I’m surprised. You were still playing dead when it happened. After what he did to you, and then to Tim, I killed him. You weren’t the first Robin to break the no killing rule.”

A pause, “You did? Dick…”

“My only regret is that dad brought him back. The moral of the story is sometimes you just have to do what needs to be done. And after someone hurts your family that much? You can’t help but enjoy taking vengeance.” Jason sighed.

“I get that, but… I don’t know…” He bit his lip.

“Trust me, just forget what you saw and enjoy spending time with your children.”

“Alright… Thanks Dick.”

“Anytime. I’m going to try and talk to Nyx. Again.”

“Tell her Cassie isn’t mad, and she’ll be able to visit soon.”

“I doubt it’ll help but I’ll try.”

“Alright, anything else Dickie?”

“No, that’s all.”


End file.
